Hitomi
by LADY ANETTE
Summary: Tener una leyenda viviente tras tuyo, además de sentimientos presentes juntandole con vampiros !Diablos asi nunca tendra paz! aunque realmente estar con Hitomi, nunca ha sido tan malo ni tan enfermo como para enamorarse de ella. Esperen, ¿Me enamore? *Suspendido Temporalmente*
1. ¿Hermana?

Anette: Konichiwa!!!!!!!

Maluz: cállate…

Anette: (ignorándola) bueno…este es mi primer fic de este anime…realmente lo hago porque no me gusta la idea de que Zero se hay quedado solito…y tampoco quería dejar solito a kaname así que este fic es un ZEROXCCO

Maluz: queda claro que este personaje no tiene nada común entre la autora.

Anette: así que es original…y tampoco es perfecta…

Maluz y Anette: al fic!!!!!!!!

-----------------

**¿HERMANA?**

Poco faltaba para llegar, mis piernas ya no aguantaban, había corrido demasiado, y la sangre que perdía no era de ayuda, pero logré ver la entrada a la academia Cross.

-ya llegué…- susurré mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la casa del director, con mi mano en mi cintura dónde caía sangre sin control alguno, mis ropas hechas pedazos, mis ojos rojos por lo que lloraba de tristeza y alegría, tristeza porque murió mi hermano y felicidad por haber llegado, donde tal vez, sea mi nueva familia.

Llegué a la puerta, y golpeé, rápidamente me abrió un chico de cabello blanco, y ojos lilas.

-ayúdame….- le susurré antes de caer…

* * *

Sentía mis parpados pesados, los comencé a abrir lentamente, poco a poco se me fue aclarando la vista, pude divisar a dos personas, el uno de cabellos marrones, usando un poncho de color verde, sus ojos marrones se le divisaba por los lentes. El otro chico era de cabellos blancos y ojos lilas, usaba al parecer el uniforme de la academia. Me senté al parecer me encontraba en un sillón.

-dime ya te encuentras bien…- me dijo el de cabello marrón.

-si…gracias…podría decirme si esta es la academia Cross….- dije yo con cortesía

-si…- me respondió

-supongo que usted es Klein Cross, el director de esta academia….-

-¡SI! ¡SOY YO!- dijo alegremente saltando de un lado con lagrimas en los ojos, mejor dicho dos cascadas de lagrimas en ellos.

-ehhh…bueno…y tú debes ser Zero… ¿verdad?- le dije mirando al chico albino.

Él solo se limitó a asentir.

-mmm…dime porque nos conoces….- dijo el director mirándome.

-mi hermano me habló de ustedes…- dije con la cabeza gacha

-¿tu hermano?- pregunto esta vez el albino

-si….- dije alzando la cabeza y mirándole a los ojos – sé todo de esta academia-

-qué es ese todo- dijo esta vez el director

-sobre la clase nocturna…- dije mirándole

-ya veo…- dijo el director…

-sé que les sorprende…pero por favor me hacen un favor…- dije

-dime…-

-me podría hospedar aquí e igual estudiar…- dije yo…

-pero…y tu familia…- me pregunto el albino

* * *

La observe bajar la cabeza, sus puños se cerraron, y unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-ellos murieron…- dijo entrecortadamente

El silencio reino…

-vivía con mi hermano y mi madre…mi hermano era perteneciente a los cazadores de vampiros…así que sabía sobre los vampiros y sobre esta academia….Un día mi hermano recibió una misión que era matar a un vampiro de nivel E, el cumplió con su cometido pero al día siguiente…tres vampiros nos atacaron en venganza de este…mi madre fue la primera en morir…mi hermano me protegía pero yo fui atacada por uno de ellos, mi hermano le mató a este, pero los otros dos les atacó, a uno de ellos yo le mate, disparándole con una pistola, pero el otro se lanzo sobre mí, estaba a punto de morderme, pero mi hermano le mató, antes de morir él dijo que un sangre pura nos mataría. Luego de unos meses, mi hermano abandono a los cazadores de vampiros, un día antes de mudarnos a otro país para no correr más riesgos, en la noche, un sangre pura apareció, y sin control alguno nos atacó, me lastimo la cintura para luego morderle a mi hermano….mi hermano al ver que este iba a convertirme le traspasó su brazo por el pecho, dejándole sin vida, pero este antes de morir, le hizo lo mismo que mi hermano. Él le escribió una carta para usted, el director de la academia explicándole todo lo sucedido, me la entregó y luego dijo que viniera para acá, y luego de eso él se hizo….P…POLVO!!!!!-

Lloraba sin control alguno, sabía exactamente lo que se sentía perder a toda tu familia, lo sabía.

Me acerque ella, mientras que el director leía la carta. Me arrodille al frente de ella, ella levantó la cabeza, y me miró, sus ojos eran azules claro igual que el cielo, pero estaban rojos por haber llorado tanto.

-tranquila….- le dije

Ella inmediatamente se lanzó sobre mí llorando, abrazándome, diciendo "porque murió…porque me dejo sola….porque" solo decía eso, respondí el abrazo, y le acaricie el cabello color castaño, el mismo que le llegaba hasta media espalda.

-bueno Hitomi Takara Jakimioto…haré los papeles para que seas vista como mi hija…quedas oficialmente como mi hija, además de ser alumna de la academia Cross. Igual eres la hermana menor de Zero…porque le es mi hijo…sí o no...Zero…dime si papá….-

PUM!!! Director con un gran chichón en la cabeza…

* * *

-¡NO PORQUE HAYAS CUIDADO DE MI TE VOY A DECIR PADRE!- gritaba un enojado Zero

Sonreí, era graciosa la escena veía como el director corría de un lado a otro perseguido de un Zero con instinto asesino…

-bueno…pero director…por qué me adopta…- le pregunte

-porque ese es el deseo de tu hermano…- dijo sonriente, aunque más dudaba de su vida porque Zero le había cogido del cuello y estaba a punto de golpearlo.

-arigato…-le dije haciendo un beña

* * *

-Zero….lleva a Hitomi a su cuarto…- dijo el director sobándose su gran chibolo en su cabeza.

Zero se dio media vuelta y se limitó a caminar hacia la salida, le seguí calladamente.

Salimos de la habitación, el iba adelante mío, caminaba tranquilamente, pasamos junto a un grupo de chicos al parecer los patanes del colegio, eran tres, me vieron de pies a cabeza y comenzaron a sonreír morbosamente, cosa que no me agradó.

Zero se había parado secamente, y regresó a mirarlos, su mirada fue penetrante, fría e ira contenida hacia ellos, pensé que con su mirada bastaría para que ellos salieran corriendo pero a lo contrario uno de ellos, al parecer el líder se me acerco, un moreno alto, con ojos negros, vestía el uniforme, pero no le llevaba bien.

-hola preciosa…- me dijo tomando mi mano, iba besarla pero otra mano lo evitó. La mano de Zero sostenía la mía, su mirada era fría pero peor que la de antes.

-no te la acerques…- dijo claramente Zero

-Zero…no me digas que ella es algo para ti…igual que YUUKI...- dijo el moreno

Yuuki, ese nombre era de la otra hija adoptiva del director, la muchacha que cautivó el corazón de Zero.

-No…es mi hermana…- dijo Zero como si no le hubiera afectado el comentario.

Pero a mí me había afectado su respuesta, _"hermana"_ él le consideraba como su hermana, sonreí.

-en serio- dijo el moreno sorprendido-entonces ¿cuál es tu nombre preciosura?-

No querría decirle, pero Zero se adelantó.

-no te interesa…- dijo él para luego caminar por delante de mí sujetándome aun de mi mano.

-bueno veo que ya te vas….nos vemos más luego…- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa burlona, haciendo gesto de adiós, para luego reunirse con el grupo de sus amigos riéndose.

- no te acercarás a ellos…- le oí decir mientras parábamos en una habitación.

-y no salgas de aquí hasta que yo venga…- me dijo entrando en ella.

Al entrar vi que era una habitación de una cama, con armario, y un sillón. Oí cerrar la puerta.

Regresé a ver, vi que Zero estaba dándome las espaldas.

-¿Zero?- pregunte.

-n…no te acerques…- le oí decir.

Me quede callada, veía como se sujetaba el cuello, de repente me acorde de lo que me dijo mi hermano _"Zero es un vampiro de nivel E…pertenece a la asociación pero gracias a que bebió la sangre del clan Kuran y de Shisuka…puede controlar su sed de sangre…pero desde que yuuki se fue él…emplea su trabajo como cazador en las noches y en la mañana estudia…dice que eso evita que piense en la sangre….pero solo cuando aún vampiro de nivel E se le hace enojar o se le quita algo valioso…desea la sangre de ese individuo"._

Entonces Zero tenía sed, sed de sangre de ese moreno.

Vi que cayó al suelo de rodillas, sosteniéndose el cuello.

-¡¿ZERO?!- pregunte angustiada

-TE DIJE QUE NO TE ME ACERQUES…- gritó

Unas lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas, él solo lo decía eso para protegerme, pero no permitiría que sufra.

Me acerque, ignorando sus gritos de detenerme y diciéndome que todo está bien, me arrodille y lo abrase.

-las personas que me dijeron que me detengan y que todo estaba bien…m…murieron- decía yo entre llantos.

_Hitomi tranquila amor…_

_Yo te protegeré…_

_No te pasará nada…._

_Y yo estaré bien…_

MENTIRA MADRE

_Soy un gran cazador te protegeré de todo…._

_HITOMI NO TE ACERQUES TE PUEDO MORDER…._

_Hitomi ve a la academia yo estaré bien…_

METIRA HERMANO

-así que no me digas que todo está bien…porque es mentira…tus ojos están rojos deseas sangre….nunca más me digas que me detenga y que estas bien…prefiero que me digas la verdad…para que yo no me haga ilusiones…- le decía llorando en su hombro.

-h...hitomi…- me decía tartamudeando…

-¿tus pastillas?- le dije acordándome de que eso se alimentaban ellos, los vampiros.

-l…las deje en mi habitación…- me dijo

-dónde queda…- le pregunte inmediatamente…

-n…NO IRAS…- me dijo enojado

-pero porque…-

-esos chicos….ellos tres son vampiros igual que yo…pero ellos…tal vez te hagan daño…-

-pero…porque te preocupas por mí…-

-porque no quiero cometer los mismo errores…-

_Errores_…Se refería a Yuuki.

-no me va a pasar nada…- le dije sonriendo

Vi que sus ojos se dilataron, sus brazos rodearon mi cintura bruscamente, su mano movió mi cabeza dejando al alcancé mi cuello.

-¿ZERO?- dije yo con miedo

Sentía su lengua en mi cuello, sentí dos perforaciones en mi cuello, la sangre era absorbida por Zero, cada vez sus brazos me apretaban más.

-z…ze…zero…-

Él me soltó, y me hizo a un lado, se paro bruscamente…

-hitomi…lo lamento…- dijo para luego abrir la puerta

* * *

-¡ESPERA!- me gritó sosteniéndome el brazo. –No hagas nada individo-

_Mátame….soy solo un vampiro más MATAME YUUKI…HAZLO_

_Yo seré tu aliada zero…así que no te vayas_

_TU SANGRE ES LUJORIOSA Y ES MI DROGA YUUKI….Z.…_

_ZERO SOY UN VAMPIRO…entonces bebe mi sangre_

_Ese beso es nuestro adiós…no podemos estar juntos…por eso la próximas vez que te vea…TE MATARE…entonces ahí acabaría mi vida_

_ENTONCES PARA MANTENER TU VIDA…YO HUIRIRÉ DE TI TODA LA VIDA…_

_ADIOS ZERO…ADIOS YUUKI_

-no voy a hacer nada individo…- le dije para luego soltarme del agarré de ella, e irme

* * *

Anette: lo sé…aclaró algunas cosas…justamente la anterior parte….son los recuerdos de zero y yuuki….y en el manga el le da un beso…no le dice que le pruebe que es un vampiro así…Que yo puse las dos partes…U.U

Maluz: O.O

Anette: aceptamos todos….incluso virus…o un asesino en serie…o shurikens lo que sea

Maluz: O.O

Anette: bueno esto todo…

Maluz: KIAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! ZERO ES UN PAPASITO BUENOTE….

Anette: O.O---- Ò.Ó chao…MALUZ CALLATE

Maluz: ¬¬

*APLASTA EL BOTONCITO DE ABAJO Y DEJANOS UN REVIEW*


	2. Vive el presente

Anette: aquí esta el segundo cap..se que es corto…pero necesitaba hacerlo para le próximo cap…espero con ansias su reviews…!

Aún estaba tirada en el suelo, donde no quería levantarme, no tenía miedo pero lo que me preocupaba era Zero, lleve mi mano al cuello donde él había mordido.

Era cierto, él me había mordido pero no me importa, con tal que él estuviera bien, sólo eso me interesaba.

De repente se abrió la puerta dejando ver a un trío, era el mismo de la mañana cuando caminaba con Zero, de nuevo el moreno se me acerco, sentía repugnancia al contacto suyo, pero me acorralaron los otros dos, sentí sus sucias manos en mi cintura, sentí su lengua lamiendo mi cuello, haciendo que me dé un escalofrió, luego de eso sentí que las manos de los otros muchachos se encaminaban a mis senos, luego sentí el dolor.

Paré en seco tenía un mal presentimiento, regresé a ver a la ventana de la habitación de hitomi y pude divisar algunas sombras.

-¡ZEROOOOOO!-

-Hitomi…-

De inmediato salí corriendo a su habitación, subía las escaleras rápidamente, pero al legar abrí la puerta de un solo golpe y me encontré con la terrible escena, el maldito moreno la había mordido, mientras que los otros dos la estaban manoseando y haciendo que ella igual les manoseé, saque mi pistola y no di tiempo ni para respirar solo les ante a los tres de un solo tiró, me acerque al cuerpo cuya ropa estaba rasgada y maltratada, me arrodille lentamente, y su rostro se alzo, pude ver sus ojos azules del cielo, que ahora enfrentaban una gran tormenta de miedo ya angustia.

-hitomi estas…-

PAF!

Sentía mi mejilla arder, regresé a verle, sabía que me lo merecía.

-tienes el descaro de verme a los ojos después de…-

-lo lamento…- me limité a decir, era cierto yo tenía el descaro de mirarle a los ojos después de que la mordí- lo lamento yo no tenía que harte mordid…-

-¡YO NO HABLO DE ESO!- regrese a mirarle y vi que de sus ojos caían más lagrimas- estuve preocupada por ti…te dije que no me dejarás sola, y mira lo que me hac…c...-

No sé por qué lo hice, solo la abracé, me limité a decir que lo lamentaba, pero eso hacía que ella aumentará el llanto. La abrasé más fuerte, la alce en mis brazos y me dirigía mi habitación, al deje en la cama, y la cubrí con las sabanas pero ella me dijo que no querría dormir sola, me acosté a su lado, y la abrase, ella se refugió en mi pecho, y yo por el contrario sentía una gran ternura hacia esta chica, era increíble lo que sentía, de repente me acorde de ella, y derramé una lágrima, pero sentí un dedo que lo limpiaba, agache mi cabeza y me encontré con Hitomi…

-no la recuerdes… que eso te hace sentir mal…no vivas en el pasado vive el presente…- le oí que me dijo, en su rostro apareció una dulce sonrisa…y en tantos años desde que Yuuki se fue, vuelvo a sonreír, se acomodó en mi pecho y se durmió, hice lo mismo…

_No vivas en el pasado vive el presente…entonces ese presente será con voz…Hitomi_

-Hasta mañana Hitomi…- le susurré

-Hasta mañana Zero…- fue lo último que oí porque de ahí los dos caímos en el más profundo sueño.

Anette: acepto de todo desde un virus a maquina o un asesino en serie…lo se…corto…pero weno asi son las cosas…

Aplasta el botoncito de abajito

Y dejanos un review


	3. enigmas ¿enamoramientos?

**Notas del capítulo:**

Sale discretamente...

Anette: GOMEN! por el retrazo! mas rapido para ustedes AKI ESTA EL CAP!

* * *

**Enigmas, ¿enamoramientos?**

-hitomi…despierta…hitomi…-

Una pequeña voz me llamaba, en medio de la oscuridad estaba yo, pero oía una voz, esa voz es de un hombre…

-hermano…-dije yo

No respondió la voz, todo estaba oscuro, y de nuevo esa voz me llamaba

-¿mamá?-dije yo

No hubo respuesta, todo estaba tan oscuro, cuando despertó, estaba ahí en medio de la anda y todo alrededor era oscuro, y las imágenes de su familia aparecían frente a ella y desaparecía, voto por quedarse callada y ya no derramar más lágrimas, ya que había gritado sus nombres y como nunca hubo respuesta, supuso que estaba sola.

-hitomi, levántate…-decía una voz

Abrí los ojos, me encontraba en una habitación, estaba en la cama, tratando de ubicarme…

Esta no es mi habitación, no es mi cuarto, dónde estoy….

Miles de preguntas asaltaron a mi mente, pero las respuestas fueron encontradas en sus ojos violetas.

Me acorde de mi pasado, mi familia había muerto por culpa de un sangre pura, por pura venganza, venganza a un vampiro de nivel E.

Pequeñas lágrimas asaltaron a mis ojos, y solo miraba los ojos violetas de Zero.

* * *

Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, estaba perdida en el pasado, lo sabía, porque también lo viví.

Mi mano se acerco a su mejilla, limpiando el rastro de las lágrimas, me senté en la cama y la atraje hacia a mí, ella colocó su cabeza en mi pecho, apretó con fuerza mi camisa…

-es difícil recordar un pasado, descubrir que es oscuro, saber que todo fue malo….o tal vez feliz…- decía ella

Me recordó a aquella vez en la que ella, en esta misma habitación, en la misma posición, me decía con lágrimas lo mismo que ahora me mencionaba ella…

_No vivas en el pasado vive el presente…entonces ese presente será con voz…Hitomi._

Ese pequeño pensamiento de la noche anterior me asaltó.

-una vez, una muchacha me dijo, no vivas en el pasado, vive el presente…- dije yo

Ella alzó su rostro, y me miraba desconcertada, diciéndome "esa muchacha era yo, tonto", una pequeña sonrisa de costado, se poso en mi rostro…

-y yo cuando le oí, tuve un pensamiento…- dije yo

-¿cuál?- dijo ella, en su mirada se encontraba un poco de curiosidad.

-entonces ese presente será con voz…hitomi…-dije yo

Una gran sorpresa se llevo la niña de ojos azules, pero una sonrisa que al principio era pequeña, que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en una gran sonrisa…

La niña se lanzo a mis brazos, dándome un gran abrazo con mucha fuerza.

-te quiero Zero…-dijo la muchacha mirándome directamente a los ojos, para luego volver a abrazarme..

-yo también no viviré en el pasado, además en el presente tengo un hermano tan lindo que proteger, por qué eso si, yo soy bien celosa…- dijo ella mirándome con una gran sonrisa

-ja! Yo creo que tendré que protegerte…- dije yo

-¡ay! ¡Qué lindos que son!- dijo una señor de ojos marrones que miraba la escena con dos cascadas de lágrimas desde la puerta.

-venga acá director…- dijo ella corriendo a darle un gran abrazo.

-por qué nunca me dicen padre….- dijo el haciendo un puchero.

-porque te pones muy sentimental…- dije yo.

* * *

Ya habíamos tomando el desayuno, varios temas se toparon, entre esos, la compra de mi ropa.

Zero dijo que él me iba acompañar, además me dijo que había un atuendo en la habitación de él, que espera que me guste.

Y como no me iba a gustar eses atuendo, estaba espectacular.

Me miré por última vez en el espejo, y me encamine a la puerta, Zero me dirá uqe me veo bien, pero me acordé de lo que me dijo el director.

"Zero no es muy expresivo, así que no estarás esperando, además de que se volvió más frió desde que se fue Yuuki."

Se volvió más frío, pero conmigo no ha sido para nada frío, mmm que raro.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación, y me encontré con sus ojos violetas, no sé por qué me sonroje, fue la manera de que me vio, porque recorrió mi cuerpo con su mirada, no mirada morbosa ni nada, una mirada única de Zero. O tal vez me sonroje por lo que me había dicho "perfecta", dijo él.

* * *

Cuando abrió la puerta, mi mirada recorrió su cuerpo, estaba puesta unas botas negras que le daban hasta la rodillas, al subir me encontré con una falda a cuadros de color negro y blanco, está le daba hasta medio muslo, subí y me encontré con un buzo blanco de cuello alto, en cima de este un chaleco negro, todo esto, delineaba perfectamente su cuerpo, su cabello lo llevaba suelto, castaño claro era el color de este que le quedaba hasta media cintura, sus puntas estaban algunas levantadas, mientras que otras estaban metidas, dando un aire de informal pero al mismo tiempo formal, sus ojos eran color cielo, azules al iniciar pero poco a poco se hacían claros, llevaba puesto un juego de aretes negros, y sus labios estaban puesto un poco de brillo.

-mmm… ¿Como estoy?- dijo ella ahora con un poco de sonrojo

¡QUÉ! Esa pregunta estaba claramente de más, como iba a estar si había superado hasta a la perfección.

Pero mi boca no dijo eso, y solo pronunció una sola palabra…

-perfecta- dije yo

A hitomi, observe como un sonrojo se subía a su rostro.

-nos vamos…- dije yo.

Ella asintió

No sé, por qué lo hice, solo lo hice, cede mi brazo a hitomi, quien lo acepto con un sonrojo un poco mayor, y un imperceptible sonrojo apareció en mí, pero como dije imperceptible.

El resto de la tarde pasó normal, excepto por los varios sonrojos que tuvo Hitomi, pero es que no podía evitarlo decir esa palabra "perfecta", y por qué, ah porque es que toda la maldita ropa de la tonta tienda le queda perfecto, aunque créanme, ella superó a la perfección ya desde antes.

Ahora caminábamos de vuelta a la academia, ella estaba haciendo un puchero de por qué tenía que ser tan guapo…que le tocó a alejar a muchas chicas.

****FLASH BACK****

-si ven a ese chico tan lindo….-dijo una chica

-¡uy! Está como una quiere…- dijo la otra

Hitomi ya se había dado cuenta de esto, y Zero también pero el resto importancia.

Hitomi, quien estaba un poco enojada, por no decir celosa, se acerco sensualmente a Zero y se sentó en sus piernas, y le miraba coquetamente a él.

Zero, quien no entendía absolutamente nada, solo se limitó a mirar a Hitomi, y a enarcar una ceja, pero esta, solo le guiño el ojo, de inmediato entendió la situación, oyó unos "pequeños" murmullos, y al pestañar ya estaba una chica al frente de ellos.

-mmm hola…eto…quisiera saber si quieren algo más…- dijo la chica

Para se precisos es la misma chica que decía que estaba lindo Zero, bueno y la verdad es que Zero no pasó desapercibido al entrar a la tienda, si se gano muchas miradas y elogios de las chicas, para no decir también de algunos "chicos".

Y por qué era esto, si Zero decía que hitomi era perfecta, que sería él, un DIOS.

Zero vestía un pantalón color negro tubo, unos zapatos negros, una camisa que le forraba todo el tronco color blanco, sus cabellos blancos con el viento revoloteaban, y sus ojos lilas fríos, mas su aire vampirismo, por dios hasta había superado a los grandes artistas de Hollywood.

Zero quien entendió la doble intuición de la frase iba a decir que no gracias, pero no pudo, ya que una "enojada" Hitomi, respondió.

-no gracias, mi chocolatito y yo ya nos vamos, muchas gracias igualmente, creó que el todo ya lo tiene, obviamente que ya me tiene a mí que más quisiera, jajajaj, buenos nos vamos amor…- dijo ella mirándolo directamente

Zero estaba en estado shock, y solo se limitó a asentir, sentía su garganta seca y falta de aire en sus pulmones.

Hitomi agarró de la mano a Zero, y entrelazo los dedos de él con los de ella, y le susurró a Zero…

-cógeme de mi cintura…-

Cosa que hizo, pero Zero estaba aun sorprendido por la actitud de la chica, salieron de la tienda, y ella salió con una gran sonrisa.

Y por fin salió del shock.

-¿chocolatito? ¿Ya me tiene a mí, qué más quisiera? ¿Amor?- dijo Zero mirándola

-te dije que soy una hermana celosa…- dijo ella riéndose

Pero lo raro de todo es que aun manteniendo una conversación, nunca le soltó de la cintura, para variar, volvió a sentir, ese sentimiento que años atrás había muerto en su corazón, ese mismo cosquilleó que antes lo elimino, volvió a sentirse cómodo con una mujer, pero solo con la presencia de ella, lo sentía y ahora lo hacía Hitomi.

****FIN DEL FLASH BACK*****

Pero si ella se quejó de cuantas chicas tuvo que alejar de él, como cree que el pasó tratando de que ningún chico se le acerque.

****Flash Back****

-Hola, oye mira soy Jimiko, y bueno quisiera saber si tu…- decía un chico que estaba frente a Hitomi.

Obviamente, esto no pasó desapercibido por Zero, quien rápidamente en un dos por tres, estaba a lado de hitomi, sosteniéndole de la cintura, manteniendo esa mirada asesina, que con solo con verte te mueres.

Zero se acordó de un refrán, en ese instante deseo con muchas ganas que se volviera realidad "si las miradas matará, ya estuviera muerto".

-hitomi, quien es este tipo…- dije yo, con un aire de que "yo soy mejor que tú"

Pero este muchacho no se dejó intimidar, y me clavo una mirada asesina, pero no tanto como la mía.

-ah, Zero él es Jimiko, me quería decir algo, pero llegaste tú y no dejaste que terminará…- dijo hitomi, quien, miraba raro a su hermano, hasta que de repente entendió la situación. ¿Zero está celoso?

-pues lamento esto Jimiko, ella no está disponible, es mi novia…- dijo Zero

-en serio, será tu novio Hitomi….- dijo Jimiko, fingiendo sorpresa, sabía claramente que el tipo solo era un amigo cercano pero no su novio, y obviamente Hitomi le iba a seguir el juego pero no saldría perdiendo, no saldría ganando.

-sí, es mi novio Zero…- dijo Hitomi con una gran sonrisa

Zero inmediatamente, rodó sus brazos por la cintura de Hitomi, haciendo que la espalda de ella este junto a su pecho, y colocó su cabeza sobre la de ella.

-en serio, entonces dense un beso…- dijo él

Claro o se daban, para luego terminaran peleándose, o no se daban y el orgullo de ambos se iban al suelo.

Pero Jimiko, no sabía que se metió con un chico diferente, se metió con Zero Kiryuu

-por qué tendría que mostrarte mi amor hacia ella, con tal que ella sepa que la amo, no signifique que tenga que decirle o demostrarle al mundo entero, y como tú eres del mundo entero, lo lamento…- dijo Zero quien en su interior no se creía sus propias palabras, pero eso sí, lo había dicho con seguridad, incluso desde el corazón.

Salieron de la tienda, la pobre Hitomi, no había dicho nada.

-¿lo lamento no está disponible? ¿Es mi novia? ¿Demostrar mi amor hacia el mundo entero? ¿Ella sabe que la amo?- dijo Hitomi quien miraba a Zero con una ceja levantada

-yo no soy celoso, soy protector…- dijo Zero mirando al frente

-hump, como digas…- dijo Hitomi

Un silencio se hizo entre los dos, quienes aun no se daban cuenta que estaban aún entrelazadas sus manos.

-novia…-Dijo Hitomi quien se lanzo un carcajada.

Zero solo observo como la chica reía.

*****Fin del Flash Back****

Observo como la chica corría para atrapar una pelota saltarina, cuando la cogió se topo con una persona, pero no era una persona.

-v…vampiro…- susurró hitomi, quien miraba aterrada al vampiro, este en un rápido movimiento, tomo a Hitomi, y se la llevo a un callejón.

Zero, le siguió rápidamente, en medio de la oscuridad.

Todo ocurrió tan rápido.

Zero estaba entre Hitomi y el vampiro, Zero solo disparó y el vampiro se hizo netamente de polvo.

Zero se giro, y observo como Hitomi miraba aterrada su hombro, este sangraba.

Zero retrocedió rápidamente, tapándose la boca, se recostó en la pared del callejón.

-¿Zero?- pregunto Hitomi

-¡aléjate!- dijo este

Hitomi lo ignoró y se acerco, le retiró suavemente la mano de la boca a Zero, este respira agitadamente, Hitomi, coloco la mano de ella, que estaba llena de sangre, y la puso en la boca de Zero.

-lamela…- ordeno

Zero quitó el brazo de hitomi bruscamente, haciendo que esta caiga en el suelo.

Hitomi la miró, directamente a los ojos.

-Zero no te tengo miedo…- dijo ella con unos ojos fríos – no me importa que bebas mi sangre solo quiero que seas feliz…-

-pues para ser feliz, ¡no debo tenerte cerca!- dijo Zero, con una mirada tan fría

A hitomi se le cristalizaron los ojos, dejando que un par de lágrimas…

-pero, prometiste no dejarme sola…- dijo Hitomi –no quiero estar sola, ¡no quiero! Te quiero junto a mí, ¡te necesito!- dijo Hitomi rompiendo en el llanto

En un rápido movimiento, Hitomi fue acorralada por otro vampiro, y este le mordió.

Zero inmediatamente le alejo de ella, y miraba preocupado a Hitomi, quien estaba en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

Zero miró con ira al vampiro, y a mano limpia lo mató, atravesó su pecho con su brazo.

Se acerco rápidamente al cuerpo de Hitomi.

La tomó entre sus brazos, la chica tenía la mirada perdida.

Miro la herida, tenía veneno.

-s…si la salvas…e…ella…cof cof…tendrá la maldición de los siete enigmas vampíricos…- dijo el vampiro mirando a Zero

-sietes enigmas vampíricos…- dijo Zero desconcertado

-cof…cof…son siete pruebas que solo un humano paso, que cada una dura tres horas, si en ese tiempo, el humano no sale del enigma, muere….cof…cof…pero la última prueba, dura doce horas, pero créeme solo una persona paso, los demás han muerto a la primera…su vida está en tus manos, salvarla ahora o dejarle en el infierno de los siete enigmas…- dijo el vampiro.

-por qué lo haces…- dijo Zero

-fue un mandato, el hermano mato a un pura sangre, esta es la venganza de su hermano…- dijo el vampiro

-introdujiste en ti el veneno de lo siete enigmas, para vengar la muerte de un pura sangre…- dijo Zero

-era mi hermano…- dijo este antes de morir

-pues la venganza no sirvió de nada, ella vivirá, y pasara ese infierno que tú dices…- dijo Zero

-jajaja cof, cof…lo veremos…- dijo el vampiro luego murió

-¿Zero?- susurró Hitomi

Zero regresó la vista a la muchacha que tenía en los brazos…

-te necesito…- dijo ella

-y yo a ti…- dijo este inmediatamente

-e…entonces por qué dijiste que me querrías…-

-no te querría lejos, solo que no quiero cometer los mismo errores…- dijo Zero

Sus ojos se toparon, azul vs violeta.

-no son errores, por favor Zero, sálvame…- dijo Hitomi

-¿segura? Quieres enfrentar todo lo que dijo ese vampiro…- dijo Zero inseguro de salvarla

-lo haré, mientras tú estés conmigo…- dijo ella

-lo estaré…- dijo Zero

-te necesito..- dijo Hitomi y luego cerró los ojos

Coloco una mano en la mejilla, luego coloco la otra en la nunca, le miró a los ojos, y tomo el cuello de la chica, tenía que absorber la sangre y escupir todo el veneno, para luego volver a tratar de meter la sangre.

Ante esto, Hitomi, comenzaba a patalear, y comenzaba a gritar, Zero le tapó la boca, con su mano, mientras seguí haciendo su trabajo.

Luego de un rato, Zero había escupido todo el veneno, y ahora lo único que quedaba era enfrentar a los siete enigmas.

Miro a los ojos azules que le miraban con una dulzura.

-por qué me miras así…- dijo Zero

-te ves diferente…- dijo Hitomi sonriéndole

-aun tienes fuerza de sonreír…- dijo Zero

-solo para ti…- dijo Hitomi

-enfrentare contigo a los enigmas….- dijo Zero

-gracias…- dijo Hitomi

Se miraron por un buen rato, y Zero, poso su mano en la mejilla, y poco a poco acerco su rostro, hasta que quedaron pegadas su frente.

-no sé que haría si te pasará algo…- dijo Zero quien mantenía los ojos cerrados

-no me pasará nada…-

-no quiero perderte, no quiero volver a enterar estos sentimiento, no quiero…- dijo Zero

-no lo harás. No te abandonaré…-

Zero abrió los ojos y observo claramente la sinceridad en los ojos azules de la chica.

-me lo prometes….-dijo Zero

-te lo prometo…- dijo ella

Se miraron, y ella hablo.

-que sentimientos no quieres enterar-dijo ella

La verdad, era que no sabía esos sentimientos, y tenía un poco de curiosidad.

-niña curiosa…- dijo Zero con una media sonrisa

-pues si…- dijo Hitomi

Hitomi, notó la cercanía de los rostros de los dos, muy cerca, sus frentes pegadas, sus alientos chocando, y comenzó a colocarse nerviosa.

-entonces cuales son…- dijo Hitomi aparentando que no estaba nerviosa

-segura quieres saber…- dijo Zero

-s…si…- dijo ella haciendo que sus nervios crezcan al sentir que la mano de Zero, comenzaba a atraer su cuerpo más a él.

-segura…- dijo Zero

-s…si…- dijo la chica, y sintió como el aliento de Zero chocaba con el de ella, haciendo que sus alientos se hagan uno.

-segura…- dijo por última vez Zero

-si…- dijo segura esta vez

Y el aliento desapareció, y en vez de esto, estaban unos labios, Zero besaba a Hitomi

Zero saboreaba los labios de hitomi, mientras que ella, rodeo el cuello con sus brazos, haciendo que se profundice el beso.

Se separaron, y se vieron a los ojos.

-estos eran los sentimientos…- dijo Zero

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hitomi, y se volvieron a besar.

"por que tu eres mi droga Zero, por eso te necesito, por que te quiero"

* * *

El sol brillaba en la academia Cross, Hitomi se levanto lentamente de su cama, y una sonrisa estaba en sus labios, el día de ayer fue excelente.

Recordó el beso de ella y Zero.

La puerta se abrió y observo a su galán.

-Por fin despiertas…- dijo Zero con una alegría.

-si…jajaja….- dijo Hitomi

-hitomi no te acuerdas…- dijo Zero un poco serio

-de los enigmas, a si me acorde, y que luego tu me salvaste…y…- dijo Hitomi, iba a mencionar lo del beso pero Zero el interrumpió.

-ah veo que si te acuerdas, nos tuviste en sustos…- dijo el director quien aparecía atrás de Zero

-¿en sustos?- dijo Hitomi

Pero,, luego del beso, Zero y ella se fueron y le dijeron al director sobre lo ocurrido y que eran novios, el director les felicitó, y luego pasó lo de anoche, ella y Zero hicieron el amor.

Pero entonces que es eso de sustos…

-si, luego de que Zero quitó todo el veneno te desmayaste, y Zero te trajo a la academia, y desde eso no has despertado, hasta ahora…- dijo el director

-fueron tres días que no despertaste…- dijo Zero

-t…tres días…- dijo Hitomi sentándose de nuevo en la cama

Pero parecía tan real, el beso, lo de anoche, eso quiere decir que todo fue un simple sueño, un sueño que tuvo con Zero.

-Hitomi…estas bien…- dijo Zero

Alzo la vista y le vio arrodillado frente a ella

Pro qué tuvo ese sueño, pero por que con Zero.

-si…si estoy bien…- dijo Hitomi mostrando una gran sonrisa

-bueno, vengan a desayunar para luego asistan a clases…- dijo el director

Zero fue el primero en salir, yo le seguí atrás.

Por qué con Zero, por qué.

"por que tu eres mi droga Zero, por eso te necesito, por que te quiero"

Ese pensamiento asalto su mente, yo soñé con Zero porque yo me….

-me enamore de Zero…- susurró

* * *

**Todo el resto de los días fueorn grandiosos**

**pero...**

**no todo es color de rosa**

**no es así**

**Yuuki.**

* * *

Anette: lamento por dejarlo así, ojala les haya gustado , entre unos días tendre la continuacion de este...

maluz: esperamos que le hayas gustado

anette: ademas desde aqu se vera mucha alegria entre esta pareja...

maluz: entonces solo fue un sueño

anette: asi es...

maluz: KIAAAAA! SE VEIA tan lindo ese beso

anette: pero weno...

maluz: T-T

anette: analizaran con cuidado la ultima frase no la coloque por que era de adorno, no sera por algo.

anette y maluz: ESPERAMOS EN NEUSTRO NUEVO REVIEWS! Y DE NEUVO PERDON PRO LA TARDANZA! MATTANAME!

**¿REVIEWS?**

**O.O**

**!ONEGAI!**

**n.n**

**¡ARIGATO!**

***o*  
**


	4. No soy ella

**Notas del capítulo:**

Anette: lamento demasiado la demora...realmetne no tenía isnpiracion

Maluz: en hora de adelante las cosas se ponen candentes *o*

anette: hai...todo comienza a ir mal para nuestra querida hitomi

maluz: gracias a todos (Amai-TsukiNoMaboroshi- deskdraik ) por sus reviews y auqellos que no dejan los reviews igual gracias...

anette: bueno no hay nada mas que decir...

anette y maluz: al fic!

* * *

**!NO SOY ELLA!**

Cuanto tiempo había pasado, unas dos semanas aproximadamente…

Desde que ocurrió lo de los siete enigmas, no ha sucedido absolutamente nada de eso, comenzaba a pensar que eso era mentira. Pero, ni le director o Zero le dijeron algo sobre eso, así que no ha de ser peligroso.

Había entrado ya a clases después de un día de lo sucedido. Estaba en la clase de Zero, en ella conoció a una chica llamada Sayori Wakaba, tenía 16 años amiga de Zero, además de que sabía la verdad de los vampiros, me contó que fue la mejor amiga de Yuuki, aunque no sé porque siempre dice "ella FUE mi mejor amiga" me da a entender que ya no lo son. También conocí a un chico llamado Itsuki, igual que yori sabe la verdad, al parecer es cazador igual que Zero, pero por lo que vi, tiene una fuerte conexión con yori, más luego descubriré que había sido el compañero del hermano de Yori, le hermano era un cazador de vampiros al igual que Itsuki, e Itsuki era su compañero de caza, al parecer eran demasiados unidos, pero el hermano de yori murió a causa de un pura sangre, tal vez esa sea la razón por lo que ori siempre dice que yuuki FUE su mejor amiga, Itsuki tenía un actitud algo igual a Zero, pero era un poco más expresivo, y era un poco mas dulce.

Los estudiantes de la academia me acogieron amigablemente, pero…

Zero se comenzó a comportarse raro, desde el incidente de los siete enigmas, se volvió más callado, más distante, comenzaba a creer que la causa era yo.

Pero, por qué, de un día a otro cambio radicalmente, solo me acompañaba a la cafetería y a mi cuarto como si fuera un guardaespaldas, por qué.

Estábamos en la clase de historia, no paraba mucho asunto a esa clase, miraba mi cuaderno como si fuera lo mejor del mundo, trataba de concentrarme pero nada, no podía concentrarme, por qué Zero se volvió más frío, por qué.

Levante la cabeza y miré a mi lado derecho estaba yori-chan tomando nota de la clase, notó que me miraba y sonrió. Baje la cabeza de nuevo mirando mi queridísimo cuaderno, mire de reojo a la izquierda, y me encontré con él, con Zero.

Este miraba la ventana, mostrando desinterés en la clase, comencé a fijarme en los detalles de su rostro, su piel era blanca como toda de un vampiro, sus labios finos, se veían jugosos desde cualquier punto, mire a otro lugar de su rostro para no lanzarme a besarle, miré su cabello color plata, se veía sedoso por alguna razón me entró ganas de acariciar esos cabellos, y finalmente sus ojos, los ojos lilas que demostraba tanta frialdad, en esa cobertura de hielo escondía todo su vida, su hermano, su familia, su amada princesa, Yuuki.

Quite mi vista de él, arrugue mi nariz con fuerza, y apreté mis puños con demasiada fuerza al punto tal que el bolígrafo que tenía en la mano, se quebró en dos.

-hitomi…estas bien…- me pregunto yori

Recién caí en cuenta que el bolígrafo se rompió llamando la atención de yori y Zero.

-ah…no no pasa nada…-dije mientras movía mi mano en señal de que no importaba

Yori, al parecer no se quedo conforme con la respuesta, haciéndome que quite la vista de ella, regresando mi vista al cuaderno, encima de él estaba el bolígrafo partido en dos, sentía una mirada sobre mí, una que me atravesaba, giré lentamente a mi lado izquierdo la cabeza encontrándome con la mirada de Zero, con sus ojos lilas, esos ojos que me miraban tratando de analizarme. ¿Analizándome? ¿A mí? No claro que no, retire mi vista de él con furia, apreté mis puños de nuevo, desde que llegue el primer día de clases, muchos me decían que me parecía demasiado a yuuki, su bondad, su dulzura, su responsabilidad, su físico, su apariencia, sus sentimientos…TODO! Comenzaba a hartarle eso, y cuando oyó es frase era lo que me marco "Ella es igual a yuuki, solo que con ojos azules….tiene todo de ella…incluso a Zero-kun". ¿Qué tenía a Zero?, claro que no lo tenía, Zero pertenecía enteramente a Yuuki, a su querida yuuki…

Mis puños los suavizaba lentamente, y mi mirada se comenzó a cristalizar…

La academia era de yuuki, los vampiros eran de yuuki, el director era de yuuki, yori era de yuuki, y Zero…era de yuuki.

Me levante de mi asiento y salí corriendo por la puerta del aula, oí el grito del profesor y de yori-chan, los mormullos que inundaron la clase y mi mente.

"salió igual que aquella vez que yuuki"

"siempre de distrae que yuuki"

"es sensible y fuerte igual que yuuki"

Más y más pensamiento golpeaba mi mente con más y más fuerza. Las lágrimas comenzaban a surcar por mi rostro, sentía como se resbalaban por mis mejillas y caían al suelo.

Salí de la academia, salte la reja de separación de la academia y el bosque. Me giré y observe la gran Academia Cross, la gran academia de la gran YUUKI!

Me gire y corrí hacia el bosque, no volvería nunca más allá, odiaba a yuuki, sin conocerla ya le odiaba. Se enamoró del hombre que la amaba, le robo a su mejor amiga y a su querido director.

La comparaban con ella, le decían que era una copiona, se vestía como ella, era como si le hubiera robado la vida a yuuki, o era ella era otra yuuki.

Paró en seco, estaba en medio del bosque, y miro al cielo, este estaba oscuro, dando a entender que en pocos minutos llovería.

Por qué le pasaba esto a ella, que había hecho, primero su familia, los enigmas y ahora que le comparen con una vampira llamada yuuki.

La lluvia comenzó a caer, y no aguante más…

-¡YO NO SOY COMO ELLA!-grite con toda mi fuerza, para luego caer secamente en el suelo, en la hierba mojada…-yo no soy como ella…-susurré – no lo soy…- volví a susurrar

Las lágrimas se mesclaban con la lluvia en mi rostro, y mi uniforme se apegaba a mi cuerpo.

Nunca me imagine estar en esta situación, estar tirada en medio del bosque, huyendo de una academia llena de historias respecto a vampiros, enamorada de uno de ellos, y esta enamorada de otra vampira, la misma con la que todos le compara…Y ahora me encuentro tirada en la hierba, bajo la lluvia que golpeaba mi cuerpo…

-no soy como yuuki-susurré de nuevo –soy hitomi…-

Y cerré mis ojos, y bajo la lluvia y los inmensos rayos que caían seguidos con los espantosos truenos, me quede dormida…

Ya no me importaba nada, ya no…

Mi vida acabo, cuando conocí a ese ser de nombre Zero…

Sentí como alguien me tomaba entre sus brazos, abrí mis ojos lentamente y me encontré con la mirada lila de Zero.

Su mirada, la misma mirada que me coloco cuando una vez me hablo de su querida Yuuki.

Me miraba como si la que estuviera entre sus brazos fuera ella, como si fuera yuuki.

Rápidamente le propine un golpe con mi codo en su pecho, haciendo que se moviera un poco causando que sus brazos se suavice, haciendo que yo salga libre de sus brazos.

Cuando estaba por fin parada y a una buena distancia de él, me gire encarándolo, le fulminaba con la mirada, mi mirada era de furia, mis puños se cerraba a tal fuerza que mis uñas comenzaban a lastimarme, pero poco me importó…

-por qué me golpeaste…-preguntó el con su voz ronca y suave a la vez

Que por qué lo golpeé…

-Zero…no eres tonto…-espeté con furia…

El no dijo nada, su mirada inexpresiva me daba a entender que no le había afectado en lo más mínimo lo que le dije…

-Sabes…comienzo a creer que soy una molestia…-dije mirándolo- así que me largo…- le dije, me gire sobre mis propios talones, me encaminaría a la carretera y me iría a cualquier otro lugar que no sea este.

Al primer paso que di, una mano detuvo mi andar, no tuve necesidad de girarme para saber quién era…

-suéltame…-le espete fríamente…

Pero, no decía nada, el silenció se prolongó por unos segundos, aunque para mí fueron horas. La lluvia que se había acabado comenzó a caer de poco a poco…

-suéltame…-le espete nuevamente

-por qué te molesta que te comparen con ella…-me dijo él

Qué por qué molestaba, estaba loco o qué, me gire encarándolo, atravesándolo con mi mirada…

-porque YO NO SOY TU QUERIDA YUUKI-le grite- Zero no soy ella, entiendes, no soy una vampira que dejo a todos ahí para irse con su hermano, no soy aquella que dejo roto tu corazón, no soy ella la que dejo a todos en la miseria, la que hizo que todos tuvieran que ser borrados la memoria porque sabían de la existencia de los vampiros, entiendes, ¡YO NO FUI LA QUE TE DEJO SOLO!- le termine gritando, le dije absolutamente todo lo que pensaba de que querida yuuki. Observe sus ojos lastimeros ahora, sabía que recordó el pasado, y eso le dolía.

-yo no soy ella…soy hitomi ¿entiendes?- le dije mientras me zafaba de su brazo y comenzaba a tomar mi camino nuevamente.

Mientras caminaba dejándolo ahí…-y por favor, soy mil veces mejor que tu QUERIDA YUUKI…- le dije.

Mala frase y mal momento, pensé cuando me di cuenta que unos brazos me tomaban con fuerza y sus ojos lilas me miraban con impotencia.

-no digas babosadas…-me comenzó a decir…-ella es mucho mejor que voz y lo sabes…-dijo él

-ah si…-dijo sarcásticamente- pues mira yo no deje varado a todos, y no hice que mi hermano utilice a todo el mundo para que me proteja…-

-tú no sabes lo que uno puede hacer para proteger a alguien…- dijo él desafiándome con la mirada

-pues mira que si lo sé…- le dije inmediatamente

-tu hermano te protegió a ti, no tu a él…-me dijo

-hay cosas que tu no sabrás nunca…-le dije –y por favor…tu querida yuuki te dejo gravemente mal, a tal punto que te refieres a ella por "ella", nunca dices su nombre…- le dije

En unos segundos me vi acorralada en un árbol, cuando sentí como Zero me empujo hacia el árbol aun sosteniéndome de los brazos, sentí el peor dolor en mi espalda, Zero no había medido su fuerza, y había ocasionado que me hiriera la espalda pero al parecer él ni cuenta se daba de eso…

-que sandeces dices…-me dijo-mira no mas…ella es una vampira…una vampiresa…más fuerte que tu, a ti te rompe todo, no puedes nunca estar de pie sin ayuda…-me espeto

-puede que lo sea…pero yo no ando dañando a medio mundo…-le grite histérica

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron fulminándonos mutuamente…

-si tienes razón no eres como ella…ella es mejor que tu…-me dijo

No sé por qué razón eso me dolía, me dolió el pecho, me dolía el corazón, el seguía diciendo las grandes cualidades que su querida yuuki tenía y yo no, sus defectos que yo no tenía, y cada palabra que daba me moría internamente. Las manos de Zero comenzaron a apretarme los brazos, comenzaba a hacerme daño, me empujaba más contra el tronco del árbol, a tal punto que los pedazos de madera comenzaban a incrustarse lentamente y dolorosamente en mi espalada.

-Z…Zero…me haces daño…-le dije mientras me trataba de zafarme de su agresión

- si ves….ella es más fuerte que tu…- me dijo apretándome mas

-¡ahhh! Zero me duele…-le grite mientras pequeñas lagrimas asomaban en mis ojos…

Pero él seguía con su discurso de que Yuuki era mejor que yo, y aumentaba la fuerza de su agarre…

-¡ya! ¡Si es mejor que yo! ¡Ya! ¡Suéltame que me haces daño!- le grite interrumpiéndolo

Mí mirada choco con la suya, sus ojos lilas, de poco a poco se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía alrededor de él. Mis ojos estaban inundados en lágrimas.

Observe como su mirada miraba mi rostro, luego mis brazos que estaba atrapados por los suyos, y finalmente el olor de mi sangre…

-hitomi…-susurró, poco a poco su agarre se hizo más suave.

Sus ojos de repente se llenaron de angustia y tristeza, lentamente sus brazos bajaron de mis brazos a mi cintura, apegándome a su cuerpo, dejó un brazo en mi cintura mientras que la otra la coloco en mi nuca, llevando mi cabeza a su cuello, mientras el ocultaba su cabeza en mi cuello. Cuando sentí como me separaba del tronco, sentía los pedazos de madera que se desprendía de mi piel, haciendo que de un gemido de dolor…

Zero me estrecho más aún…

-perdóname…perdóname…-me pedía entre susurros…

No pude más y rodeé mis brazos su espalda respondiendo su abrazo y me eché a llorar.

-perdóname, no te querría hacer daño…-me decía él apretándome más a su cuerpo.

-perdóname a mí por decir esas cosas…-le dije

Era verdad, había lastimado a Zero, y mucho.

El se limito a estrecharme entre sus brazos…

Me perdí entre sus brazos, me olvide del dolor que me agobiaba, lentamente comencé a besar su cuello, noté como él se tensaba por unos segundos, pero no le di importancia, subí mis brazos hacia su cuello, dejando que mis manos se enredaran en su cabellos, como tal pensó su cabellos era sedoso y muy suave, mis labios siguieron el recorrido hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, comencé a besarlo, sentí como sus brazos me estrechaban más, sentí lentamente sus labios en mi cuello haciendo el mismo procedimiento, besar mi cuello.

Causo una sensación demasiado agradable, comencé a sentir algo caliente dentro de mí. Mis labios, dejaron su oreja y me encamine a sus mejillas, donde daba cortos besos…

Sentí como Zero, comenzaba a succionar mi cuello, haciendo que de cortos suspiros, sus brazos comenzaron a acariciar mi espalda causando una sensación tan placentera, un brazo comenzó a bajar por mi cintura suavemente y subía de nuevo.

Suavemente me apoyo en el árbol, mientras besaba con desesperación mi cuello. Cuando me apoye de nuevo en el árbol, doble mi una pierna por inercia, sentí de repente la mano de Zero en muslo subiendo y bajando, causando que de un gemido de placer.

La mano de Zero subió hasta mi rostro y acaricio mi mejilla, el rostro de Zero se levanto dejando ver sus ojos lilas que tenían un brillo en especial, se acerco lentamente, causando que mi corazón latiera a enorme velocidad. Sentí los labios de Zero en mis mejillas besándolas, hasta que de repente me vi envuelta en sus labios, Zero me besaba.

Sus labios eran magníficos, eran perfectos, se movían en un perfecto ritmo sobre los míos, al principio me tarde en responder, pero era mi primer beso, así que poco a poco remede sus movimientos, sentía la lengua de Zero pidiendo permiso para entrar en mi boca, permiso que fue concedido abriendo un poco mis labios, sentí la lengua de Zero explorando mi boda, se encontró con la mía y comenzaron a moverse como una danza, perfectamente. Mis brazos comenzaron a acariciar su espalda, mientras que los suyos, el uno acariciaba desesperadamente mi cintura y la otra mi muslo.

Me desespere, y en un rápido movimiento tome la camisa de Zero y la comencé a abrir, y comencé a acariciar su torso, ya abierta la camiseta, dejando una buena vista del cuerpo que tenía. Comencé a acariciar todo su tronco, pero me incomodaba la camiseta ya que aun no puedo quitarla.

En cambio Zero, me besaba los labios y mi cuello con gran deseo, su mano había acariciado si muslo por completo, y ahora subía completamente hasta llegar a topar mi ropa interior, poco me importaba, pero sus caricias eran excelentes, me hacían gemir con gran amplitud…

De repente, una voz sonó a lo lejos…

-Zero, Hitomi- gritaba al parecer una voz femenina, después seguida de una masculina – Donde están…-

Eso hizo que pararemos nuestras acciones, de repente caí en cuenta lo que estábamos haciendo, miré lentamente a Zero, sus ojos lilas, tenía un brillo en especial, y en un abrir y cerrar los ojos me vi envuelta en la gran caricia de sus labios…caricia que por cierto respondí

Se separo de mí lentamente, sin antes no darme de nuevo un corto beso en los labios, se acomodó su camisa, haciendo que yo me sonroje, me arregle mi falda y mí saco, mi cabello, aunque como ya había acabado de llover no se notaba que era porque estaba apegado era por el sudor…

Observe como Zero terminaba de acomodarse su camisa, y miré su cuello, tenía varias partes de color roja, ¡POR KAMI ESO LE HICE YO!

Comencé colocarme de color de un tomate, Zero me regresó a ver…

-qué pasa…-me pregunto

-t…tu…tu…tu cuello- le dije mientras giraba a ver a otra parte, para que no viera lo roja que estaba.

-el azul siempre combina con el rojo…-me susurró al oído con voz ronca…

-z…Zero…-le susurre en respuesta

Me vi envuelta en sus brazos y de nuevo me besaba.

Que significaba esto, éramos novios o algo por el estilo, no falta el te quiero o algo por el estilo.

-HITOMI ZERO- gritaban una voz femenina y masculina al parecer más cerca

Nos separamos, yo con un gran sonrojo y bueno el es Zero.

Regrese mi vista hacia las voces, ahí estaba Yori y Itsuki.

Cuando los vi, me acerque y los abrace a los dos, ellos estaban muy preocupados, claro luego vino el gran sermón por parte de yori hacia mí, y unas palabras hacia Zero, que este solo se limito a asentir, por lo que tenía entendido desde que se fue ella, yori y Zero se habían hecho muy amigos, sumándose a este grupo Itsuki.

Sonreí, en un rápido movimiento me trepé a la espalda de Zero, rodeé mis manos su cuello, y con mis piernas su cintura, como se decía esa formar de marcar a alguien…

-Zero se mi caballito…-le dije con una voz de niña con cara de perro abandonado bajo la lluvia, tipo el gato con botas de Sherck.

El se limito a suspirar, y tomaba mis piernas para que así no me cayera, sonreí ente esto, mientras que Yori e Itsuki reían ante esto.

El camino fue agradable, hablamos da varias cosas, esta demás decir que Zero solo se limitó a decir el hump y sí o no.

Cuando llegamos a la academia de nuevo, entramos por la puerta principal, gran error.

Al entrar nos encontramos con el director, al parecer hablaba con una chica de cabellos largos hasta media espalda. Nos daba la espalda así que no podía verla.

-Zero, hitomi…-susurró el director, otro error más.

La chica de cabellos largos se giro a vernos, sus ojos eran castaños, su piel era blanca, muy bonita para decir, pero…

Esperen un minuto, ese rostro es el mismo de la foto de yuuki. No, por favor que no sea ella.

-Zero…-susurró, otro error.

-yuuki…-dijo Zero.

Gran error, por qué, cuando todo iba tan bien, por qué aparece ella, por qué, todo estaba tan bien.

Mi vida de nuevo se volvió a acabar.

Pero…

-por qué cargas a esa niña, yo que recuerde tu nunca ma cargaste así…-dijo ella mientras me miraba de pies a cabeza.

-ella es hitomi, y para tu información ella es mi novia… y tu eres esposa de kuran kaname- dijo Zero, gran error.

Sentí que mi vida daba una vuelta de 360 grados.

-pues ella es una asesina…-informo yuuki

Ahora sí, estaba en grandes problemas…Ya que ahora estoy atrapada en la pared apuntada por una pistola perteneciente a Yuuki. Para empeorara Zero se interpone y ahí ocurrió…

Sentí un mareo, sentí que caía a un vacío, todo se volvió negro, y en medio de la negrura aprecio unas palabras: ENIGMA 1: EL MIEDO

* * *

**Notas finales del capitulo:**

anette: ojala les haya gustado el peuqeño lime que hice...es el priemroi que haog asi...

maluz: es la priemra ves qeu escribes en primera persona...

anette: espero que les haya gustado la aparecion de yuuki

maluz: lo dle enigma es mas vacakano

anette: mas romance, mas accion...

maluz:mas drama, mas misterio,

anette: los sentimientos salen a flote en esta peculiar historia, sobre todo acuerdense

anette y maluz: QUE LA HISTORIA APENAS COMIENZA!

**¿REVIEWS?**

**O.O**

**!ONEGAI!**

**n.n**

**¡ARIGATO!**

***o***


	5. Muriendonos de soledad

**Notas del capítulo:**

Anette:; bueno damitas y caballeros...

maluz:aki estamos con otro cap

anette: primero lo primero quieor agradecer a amai-tsukinomaboroshi quien sin su fic no hubiera logrado continuar

maluz: por cierto fic que esta una bestia se los recomendamos

anette: otra cosa..Hitomi es de mi pertenencia al igual que itsuki...el resto es de nuestro querido creador del manga y anime nombvre que no me acuerdo XD

maluz: ¬¬ el personaje nuevo que slae hoy lo pedi prestado por amai-chan XP

anette: no hay nada mas que decir...

maluz: te flato que el horariod e actualizacion sera los dias sabados a las 5:00 pm hora de ecuador

anette: XP me olvide ahora is vamos al fic!

* * *

**MURIENDO DE SOLEDAD**

Apenas vi como Hitomi, se desmayo, corrí a socorrerla, la tome entre mis brazos, pero…

De repente todo se oscureció y caí inconsciente.

Cuando todos vimos como Zero cayo inconsciente al tocar a hitomi, Itsuki y yo rápidamente eles rodeamos apuntando con nuestras Bloody Rose a Yuuki.

Pero…

Nuestros pies se sentía frío, y mire abajo había Hielo, mire rápidamente al responsable, estaba ahí Aido junto a Takuma, quienes estaban ya a nuestros lados, con las manos alzadas a punto de darnos un golpe en nuestro cuello.

Aido se encontraba a mi lado, mirándome con ojos desafiantes retándome a hacer algo o algún movimiento para golpearme.

-que esperas que no golpeas…-le dije mirándolo

-Cross-san aun no me da la orden…-replico el

Mire rápidamente a Yuuki, quien me miraba esperando su abrazo o algo parecido…

-que! Esperas el abrazo o la fiesta de bienvenida o qué…-solté con burla

-yori-chan…que…-menciono ella pero la interrumpí

-no digas nada…- dije yo

De repente sonó un gatillo, gire a ver, y observe a un chica de cabellos negros y mirada miel apuntaba a yuuki, quien solo tenía una pequeña cortada en su mejilla, dejando caer unas gotas de sangre.

-no creerás que falle lo hice a apropósito…- dijo la voz femenina

-kaoru…-dije yo con alivio

-Itsuki carga a zero, yori lleva a hitomi…- dijo ella en modo de orden, cosa que no desobedecí.

-¡basta! no quiero ningún pleito aquí…-dijo el director

-está bien que ellos se marchen por donde vinieron…-dijo Itsuki

-no nos iremos….vinimos a quedarnos…-dijo Yuuki

EL silencio reino….

-haz lo que quieras…pero no intervengan en nuestros asuntos…-dijo Kaoru…

-solo sé que esa niña de ahí debe de morir…-dijo Yuuki

-no lo creo…-dijo esta vez el director- kaname-kun debe habértelo dicho, ella fue exiliada de todos los cargos, así que no merece la muerte…-

-entonces…-dijo Yuuki llevándose la mano a la altura de su boca

-así es atacaste a una inocente…-dijo Yo -como siempre…-

-yori…yo-

-ahórrate tus disculpas….nos vamos…-dijo Kaoru

Y así fue nos encaminamos, fuera de ellos, pero ellos no sabían que nosotros estábamos escapando de ellos, porque ellos nos hicieron dañó, a cada uno…

Tal vez sea por que somos obligados a hacerlo

O tal vez nos enamoramos de alguno de ellos…

O puede ser que mataron a tus seres queridos…

Por eso huimos de ellos…

* * *

Abrí mis parpados lentamente, encontrándome en medio de la nada. Mire a mi alrededor y solo había oscuridad, di unos dos paso y de repente me tope con una pared de cristal, mire a mis costados topando con mis manos la pared, descubriendo que estaba rodeado de ellas.

Estaba en una caja de cristal, rodeado de negrura total.

La pregunta ¿Dónde estaba? Claro, que no sabía al respuesta. Tal vez si recordaba lo que estaba haciendo.

A ver estaba en las clases con hitomi y yori, de ahí hitomi salió de la clase corriendo, saliendo yo atrás de ella, la encontré en el bosque, nos peleamos y de ahí…la bese. Lleve mi mano a mis labios sintiendo aun el calor de los labios de ella sobre los míos. De ahí, la aparición de Yuuki.

-yuuki….-susurró al viento

De repente de las paredes de cristal salieron cadenas, sosteniendo las manos y pies de su presa, enrollándose a tal punto que su víctima no podía moverse.

Zero por más que trataba no podía zafarse de esas cadenas, pero se detuvo en seco al oír unos sollozos. Esos sollozos ya los había odio antes.

Dirigí mí mirada lentamente donde provenía ese pequeño ruido, y me encontré con una chica a la frente mía arrodillada llorando. Su cabello castaño caí suavemente sobre su espalda, sus hombros se movían ligeramente a causa de los sollozos de la chica. Un minuto a esa chica yo la conozco… es hitomi.

-m…mi hermano…murió a costa de un pura sangre…- decía hitomi

Recién caí en cuenta que estaba un cuerpo delante de ella, el cuerpo delante de ella estaba empapado de sangre.

Sentí como algo mojado en las bastas de mi pantalón, al bajar la vista me encontré, que había una pequeña laguna de poca profundidad entre las cuatro paredes de cristal en las que yo estaba, y poco a poco subía el nivel del agua, a tal punto que estaba el nivel en mi cintura.

Levante mi vista para encontrarme con que hitomi miraba con terror a una chica de cabellos largos, persona que rápidamente reconocí, era yuuki.

-T…tu mataste a…snif mi hermano….- decía hitomi entra sollozos

Un minuto, yuuki no había matado a ningún humano, exceptuando esa persona, pero de ahí no. Al menos que….

La imagen de yuuki se distorsionaba en ocasiones dejando a la vista un vampiro debajo de ella.

Ya entendía, Hitomi se asusto al ver a un pura sangre, por lo de su hermano, por eso esto debe ser un enigma. El primer enigma según el libro que encontramos es el miedo. Entonces el agua que me rodea es el miedo que tiene Hitomi.

Mire a hitomi quien miraba con terror a "Yuuki".

-¡hitomi!- le grite para que pudiera oírme

La mencionada regreso a verme, sus ojos azules estaban rojos por haber llorado, sus labios se movieron suavemente pronunciando en un susurro mi nombre.

-Tú no estás sola…recuérdalo…-le dije

El agua subía rápidamente al punto en que llego a tomar todo mi cuerpo, el miedo de hitomi era grande, y yo comencé a ahogarme en él.

Veía a hitomi, como si fuera lo último que quisiera ver, la vi como atravesaba la pared como si de goma fuera, el agua comenzaba a asfixiarme, pero no retire la mirada de sus ojos. El agua era como ácido en el cuerpo de Hitomi, sin embargo no se detuvo llegó a mí, rodeando sus frágiles brazos en mi cuello, acerco sus labios a los míos y nos unimos en un placentero beso.

Las cadenas desapreciaron, permitiendo mover mis brazos a su cintura, atrayéndola a mí, chocando nuestros cuerpos sin temor. El agua fue desapareciendo, permitiéndonos respirar. Al separarme me vi reflejado en sus ojos azules, una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, mostrándome la alegría que tenía. El miedo despareció, y le negrura que había comenzaba a aclararse, poco a poco una luz aparecía y comenzaba a cegarme, sin embargo abrase con fuerza Hitomi, con miedo a separarme de ella. La luz nos rodeo y todo se volvió blanco.

Pero pude oír claramente el susurro de su voz….

-no estoy sola…te tengo ti…-

Sin embargo, sentí como algo mojado era depositado en mi pecho, el olor a sal, ella lloraba, no tuve tiempo de preguntar el porqué… Ya que mis dudas fueron resueltas cuando ella me lo hizo saber, en ese pequeño murmullo, sin tiempo alguno desaparecimos los dos…

* * *

Por qué, por que me dolía tanto el pecho…

Por qué…

Al despertar, me encontré en enfermería, a lado de mi camilla, había otra en donde estaba depositado el más bello cuerpo, hitomi.

Me levante con delicadeza, sin tratar de hacer algún ruido, y me deposite a su lado, suavemente toque su mejilla. Ella abrió los ojos, mirándome, y una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro.

Ahora me acorde, su murmullo.

Rápidamente retire mi mano de su mejilla, y salí rápidamente de la habitación.

Me arrime a la puerta de la enfermería, deslizándome por ella, sintiendo algo dentro de mí me destrozaba. Tape mi rostro con mis manos, mientras recordaba sus palabras…

_"Vi a través de ti, cuando me besaste ahí ene l bosque, no fue por mí, si no fue por ella, tu, besaste una imagen de yuuki no a mí, por eso, no puedo estar junto a ti fingiendo ser ella, puede que no esté sola, pero tienes que entender que en ocasiones todos estamos tan juntos, sin embargo estamos todos muriendo de soledad…"_

Agarre mi pecho con fuerza, sintiendo dolor dentro de él, cuando bese a hitomi, pensé un rato en yuuki, como si la estuviera besando a ella, pero… Yuuki regreso y cuando la vi, sentí que hitomi había desparecido, como si no existiera, y cuando estuvimos en el enigma, la bese pensando que si no la besaba no volvería a ver a yuuki.

Entonces, ella dice la verdad, pero entonces por qué me duele tanto, por qué me duele tanto el saber que yo y ella jamás estaremos juntos, ¿POR QUÉ?

* * *

Observe como Zero, se marchaba, pequeñas lágrimas asomaron a mis ojos, y se deslizaron por mis mejillas, Zero aun amaba a Yuuki no a mí, cuando le vi en el enigma, pude ver la verdad, el enigma al aparecer no muestra solo las verdades o miedos de mí, sino también del que me acompaña en el.

-yo pude ver a través de ti, pero prefiero nunca haberlo hecho…- susurre al viento mientras me sumergía en la soledad de la enfermería.

* * *

-Oye ¡Espera!- gritó el joven de cabellos rubios que corría a tras de una chica de cabellos anaranjados.

Yori se giró sobre sus talones empuñando su Bloody Rose y apuntando al noble.

Aido solo levanto las manos en señal de paz, cosa que inmuto a Yori y bajo su arma.

-desde cuándo eres una cazadora…-pregunto Aido mirándola a los ojos

-desde cuándo tú me hablas…- pregunto al chica de forma cortante y fría.

El noble hiso señal de molestia, sin embargo siguió hablando

-quiero saber el por qué tu enojo con Cross-san…-pregunto el chico mirándole a los ojos, viendo en unos segundo tristeza en sus ojos.

-por que ella en una misión mato a mi hermano…y eso jamás se lo perdonares, al igual que haya tratado de matar a hito-chan cuando ella ya había sido perdonada en el juzgado de los cazadores y vampiros…- dijo mirándole a los ojos del noble reflejando odio en sus ojos.

-perdón por lo de tu hermano…ahora entiendo tu actitud- dijo el noble mientras se daba media vuelta, empezando a caminar, cuando llegó a su nariz el olor de sal, Yori estaba llorando. No debía, pero no pudo contenerse, se dio media vuelta, camino a ella, y rodeo sus brazos en su cuerpo, sintió como ella se tenso y trato de zafarse, sin embargo no la soltó. Ella termino aceptando ese con formidable abrazo, y desahogándose de tanto dolor que sentía.

Aido y Yori, agradecieron aquel momento, aquel acto de cariño, que sin saber cambiaría sus vidas.

* * *

Un vampiro caminaba tranquilamente por los patios del colegio, metido en sus pensamientos. Sus finos cabellos se mecían al compás del viento, sus ojos cafés estaban cerrados. Hasta que una suave voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-creí que en esta academia ya no había vampiros, peor un pura sangre…-dijo la voz femenina fríamente

Al frente de él, había una chiquilla de 16 años, cabello negro, de unos ojos peculiares, unos ojos miel con tendencia a dorados, su rostro tenía rasgos muy finos, su cintura era fina, sus caderas estaban ensanchadas, y sus largas y finas piernas eran espectaculares.

No la recordaba de vista y su aterciopelada voz la llamó…

-yo sabía que solo había tres persona que sabían de nuestra existencia aquí…-dijo Kaname sin inmutarse

-mi nombre es Kaoru, soy la descendiente de unos de los más grandes clanes de alto linaje de cazadores, me enteré lo de tu querida prometida hizo a Zero y a Hitomi…-dijo la voz femenina

-….-

-te advierto…toca un pelo de ellos dos y veras lo que es realmente en fretar a un cazador…- dijo la muchacha mientras se daba media vuelta y caminaba

-es una amenaza…-dijo kaname

La muchacha detuvo su andar…

-tómalo como una advertencia, pero no quiero matar a ningún vampiro, así que apoyo que el humano debe vivir con los vampiros, pero….lo que hizo tu novia me hace pensar que tal vez sea imposible…-

-créeme puede que ella sea así, pero eso no quiere decir que yo sea así…- dijo Kaname

Kaoru, se giró encarándole, apareció una sonrisa en su rostro.

-creo que esto será una hermosa amistad y rivalidad ¿no crees?- dijo Kaoru

-opino lo mismo…-dijo Kaname mostrando una sonrisa

El viento comenzaba a moverse, el rumor de que la clase nocturna se corrió por la academia, cosa que se hizo realidad, peor ahora en la clase nocturna se encontraba Yuuki, y 8 vampiros más esta vez nobles.

Los prefectos ahora eran 5, Hitomi, Zero, Yori, Itsuki y Kaoru.

¿Qué puedes hacer si la persona que te hace llorar tanto es la única capaz de consolarte?

* * *

**Notas finales del capitulo:**

anette; ojala las haya gustado la hsitoira

maluz: si vieron las parejas nuevas...XD

anette: eso es verdad... XP si no lo notaron que pena ¬¬

maluz: XD

anette: ¬¬ de ke te ries...

maluz:de nadita

anette: ¬¬

maluz: no se pierdan!

anette: el proximo cap de HITOMI TAKARA

maluz: mas romance, mas accion, mas drama

anette: mas aventura,

maluz: pero sobretodo mas ZERO/HITOMI

anette: los sentimientos salen a flote en esta peculiar historia, sobre todo acuerdense

anette y maluz: QUE LA HISTORIA APENAS COMIENZA!

**¿REVIEWS?**

**O.O**

**!ONEGAI!**

**n.n**

**¡ARIGATO!**

***o***


	6. Quien caerá primero

**Notas del capítulo:**

Anette:BUENO!

maluz: aki esta el prologo de lo que se avecina

anette: esto no cuenta como un cap por lo que ya subo a las 5 el verdadero cap...sin emabrgo espero que entienda lo que paso y lo que spara...

maluz: decimos de neuvo esto no es un cap!

anette: es un aviso de lo qeu pasara!

* * *

**¿QUIEN CAE PRIMERO?**

En la vida no todo era perfecto, eso logré comprender cuando llegué a esta academia.

La academia Cross era una academia que al vista de cualquiera era normal, pero tenía un gran secreto, la clase nocturna era vampiros. Por cosas del destino, los dos prefectos, que cuidaban de que no se incumpliera ninguna regla, se enamoraron, pero…

El un prefecto de cabellos blanco y ojos lilas, pertenecía a una familia de cazadores, familia que murió a manos de un pura sangre, desde ahí el prefecto odiaba a los vampiros y se negaba a creer que pudiera coexistir los humanos con ellos. Sin embargo el se convirtió en lo que más odiaba un vampiro, que deseaba sobremanera la sangre de la prefecta. Sin saber termino enamorándose de ella, un gran error.

La prefecta de cabellos cortos y ojos castaños, adoptada por el director de la academia. No sabía de su pasado, su pasado desapareció, único recuerdo, que a la edad de 5 años fue salvada por un pura sangre de un vampiro de nivel e, quedando enamorada de este. Cuando se creó la academia con el objetivo de coexistir los vampiros con los humanos, se hizo la prefecta, con su hermano adoptado el otro prefecto. El vampiro de pura sangre pertenecía a la clase nocturna, por lo que jamás se separo de él. El problema era que se enamoro también del prefecto. Dividida entre dos personas, sin saber su pasado, sigue con su vida, pero por descubrir su pasado, se convirtió en lo que mas odiaba el prefecto, en una pura sangre.

El pura sangre, quien amaba con locura a una prefecta de la academia Cross, le revela el pasado a ella, mostrando que él era su hermano, y ella su hermana por lo que le hacía vampira. El pura sangre jugó con todos, como si fuera un juego de ajedrez, por proteger al rey, en este caso su pequeña hermana, jugó con la vida de todos por salvarla y protegerla, al final el ganó y se fue con su hermana convirtiéndose en su esposa.

La clase nocturna desapareció y todos se olvidaron de ellos, hasta que cierto día una muchacha llegó, e hizo recordar al prefecto y al director. La muchacha hermana de un cazador de vampiros, sin familia por culpa de una pura sangre, se enamorará del prefecto. Elegida por el azar del destino en llevar la maldición de los 7 estigmas vampíricos, sin saber cómo lidiar con la vuelta de la clase nocturna. Sin saber que el prefecto volverá a florar los sentimientos por esa pura sangre, con la que tendrá que ganar por su corazón sin causar daño a la persona que más ama.

Los dos antiguos prefectos cuyo nombre respondían a Zero y Yuuki. Se enamoraron, causando daño a ellos mismos, sin vida sin amor sin cariño de uno de los dos siguieron con sus vidas separadas, yuuki con Kaname, el pura sangre que era su hermano. Zero prometió que los mataría a los dos por ser lo que más odia, puras sangres. Hitomi la muchacha nueva la cual se prendera del corazón de Zero, mientras este tendrá que lidiar con sus sentimientos, del nuevo amor o el viejo amor, y no ayudara que la clase nocturna regrese. Hitomi podrá ganar en este triangulo de amor, junto a sus amigos quienes han sufrido por la peculiar historia de amos por estos dos prefectos, se reunirán en la aventura del amor, kaoru quien no sabrá como hacer con sus sentimientos hacia un pura sangre, Yori, quien tratara de no enamorarse de un noble, Itsuki, quien en su vida corta tratara que sus amigos sean felices.

Todos ellos estarán en una aventura de una leyenda que surgirá el amor, en un tablero de ajedrez. ¿Quién caerá primero?

**

* * *

Notas finales del capitulo:**

anette: espero que les haya agardado esto

maluz: a las sicnto se subir ale proximo cap.,..

anette: por favor lo ltimo tienen que entender...

maluz: la utlima frase es reladionada con lo del proximo cap

anette: de aki en adelante comenzara la hsitoria tomar un rumbo interesnate

maluz: haiiiiii comenzara a tomar el rumbo como un juego de ajedres tal como el anime

anette: el proximo cap de HITOMI TAKARA

maluz: mas romance, mas accion, mas drama

anette: mas aventura,

maluz: pero sobretodo mas ZERO/HITOMI

anette: los sentimientos salen a flote en esta peculiar historia, sobre todo acuerdense

anette y maluz: QUE LA HISTORIA APENAS COMIENZA!

**¿REVIEWS?**

**O.O**

**!ONEGAI!**

**n.n**

**¡ARIGATO!**

***o***


	7. La primera ficha del juego ha caido

**Notas del capítulo:**

Anette: tal como dje aki esta el verdadero cap...

maluz: creo qe nos odiaran en este cap...

anette: espero que les guste...

maluz: agradecemos a todos los que nos colocarons lo reviws (**Amai-TsukiNoMaboroshi- Amewarashii- eliana**) Arigato por sus reviews...y sin nada mas que decir...

anette y maluz: AL FIC!

* * *

**La primera ficha del juego cayo**

Una semana ha pasado desde que la clase nocturna regreso, desde ahí, creo que no he podido dormir. Como el numero de vampiros subió, el número de fans por ellos se duplico por no decir que se triplico. Junto a Zero, kaoru, Yori e Itsuki, hemos vigilado intensamente las noches, de tratar que las fans no salgan de sus cuartos, que no haya alguien herido para que no sea mordido.

-nyaa! Que cansancio…como pudieron soportar esto Zero y Yuuki…- dijo una chica de cabellos largos castaños y ojos azules, mientras se recostaba en un árbol.

-es muy cansado…- dijo de nuevo la chica.

Sus ojos azules miraban el cielo estrellado de esa noche, los azules de la chica daba a entender que estaba metida en sus pensamientos.

Es increíble tantas cosas han pasado desde que bien acá… los enigmas, enamorarme, estar a punto de morir y por último eso del libro…La reacción de Zero no me ayudo realmente en saber que pensaba el de esto….

*****FLASH BACK*****

-Ten hito-chan….- dijo el director extendiendo un libro algo viejo y de muchas páginas.

Tome sin decir nada, observe el libro, estaba algo viejo, pero su portada me llamo la atención "El primer Híbrido"

-¿El primer Híbrido?- pregunte yo con curiosidad.

-hai hito-chan, haz el favor de leerlo, creo que te ayudará mucho, créeme…- dijo el director con una sonrisa

-hai…- dije yo mostrando una sonrisa.

Salí de la recamara del director viendo aquel libro en mis manos, miraba con detalle el libro sin fijarme por donde caminaba, por lo que choqué con una persona. Por lo que solté el libro. Alcé la mirada lentamente y me encontré con esa mirada fría y tentadora, sus ojos lilas me hipnotizaban, su mirada me atravesaba, lo pude notar, quité mi vista de él, mientras un rubor aparecía en mis mejillas…

-Zero…perdón no te vi…-le dije mientras me agachaba a coger el libro…entre mis brazos, sin mirarle, sin decir nada, pase por a lado de él, pero su mano detuvo su andar.

La mano de zero se a travesó en mi cintura, sus brazos me rodearon por atrás, su respiración llegó a mi oído…

-cuando acabes de leer el libro….búscame…- me susurró al odio con voz ronca.

Mi cuerpo se giro entre sus brazos encarándolo, buscando respuesta en su mirada, el por qué esa frase, esa "ayuda". ¿Por qué?

-Actúa normal conmigo…-me pidió él mirándome con sus ojos que delataban algo de tristeza por lo que le evitado en toda esta semana.

-hai…- le dije en un susurro. El me soltó dejándome libre de aquel abrazo que fue tan acogedor. Me gire sobres mis talones así evitando que vea el rubor de mi cara, comencé a caminar perdiéndome en el pasillo, seguida de la mirada lila.

*****FIN DEL FLASH BACK****

No pude evitar sonrojándome cuando recordé el abrazo de Zero. Sin embargo al acabar de leer el libro fue sorprendente el consuelo de Zero…

******FLASH BAKC*****

Solté el libro al suelo, unas lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas, sin querer contenerlas. Mire a mi alrededor, era negrura total en mi habitación, mi mirada paró en un punto especifico de la habitación haciendo que mi mirada se abriera en para en par, sin decir nada mas salí corriendo del lugar.

Corrí, mientas mis lágrimas caía al suelo, corría sin saber a dónde ir…

_Cuando acabes de leer el libro….búscame…_

¡Zero! Rápidamente corrí a su habitación y llegué, toque la puerta pero, cuando mi mano iba hacia la manija, la manija comenzó a llorar sangre, se cubrió de color rojo tal como la sangre, lloraba y lloraba, comencé a caminar para atrás, viendo que le suelo comenzaba a teñirse de color rojo, mis medias tomaron su color, mi espalda choco con la pared, y sentí unos brazos salían de esta, no solo unos sino varios comenzaron a abrazarme y a jalarme para que me entrara en la pared, no querría, no querría irme, ¡no!.

Aun no gritaba solo sollozaba, pero cuando mi cuerpo entro dentro de la pared no pude hacer más que gritar con todas mis fuerzas.

Observe como la puerta se abría de una sola, y de ahí salía Zero, quien miró aterrado la situación, ahí estaba yo, sosteniéndome arduamente con mis manos en la abertura de la pared, mientras que todo mi cuerpo estaba metido dentro de este, mire con terror la oscuridad del lugar, miraba con horror las caras de aquellas personas que tuvieron los enigmas y no pudieron pasarlas.

Tenía miedo, pero todo eso despareció cuando unos brazos me rodearon y me sacaron de aquel lugar, me envolví en su pecho, sintiendo algo de alivio por a verme sacado de ese lugar, mi mirada se poso en la abertura de la pared, abertura que no estaba, mira sorprendida esto. Mire a Zero quien miraba el mismo punto que yo, pero luego su mirada se posó en mí, suavemente su mano acarició mis mejillas, haciendo que derramara lágrimas, aun temblaba por el miedo, entre sus brazos el me sentía.

Zero entro conmigo en brazos a su habitación, cerrando la puerta, el se deslizo por el marco de la puerta, yo le miraba y él me miraba.

-por qué me dieron ese libro…-me anime a preguntar

El soltó un suspiro, mirando hacia el frente comenzó a hablar.

-el director encontró este libró hace algunas semanas, yo lo leí, por eso es que cuando estuvimos en el enigma sabía que el primer enigma era el miedo…-

-pero la historia es una leyenda…-le dije yo

El soltó un bufido y me miro con algo de burla –los vampiros son una leyenda…-

Era verdad pero entonces….

_Dios, no solo creo al ser humano sino también a otra raza, otro ser, un ser de la noche, denominados vampiros. Hermosos como los sueños, sedientos de sangre como un animal, y letales como un arma, con corazón y sin él, son animales que destruyen a los humanos y les convierte en ellos, pero no todo es así ¿podrá haber un híbrido?_

_Uno que tiene la inteligencia del humano, la belleza del vampiro, los sentimientos de un ser humano, el hambre de un vampiro, el corazón de los dos, y más fuerte que los dos, ese sería un híbrido. _

_Edisel, caería en esta maldición del destino, y se convertiría en el primer hibrido, pero no fue tan fácil serlo…_

-Si yo paso seré un híbrido…- solté

Zero me apretó aun más entre mis brazos, y comencé a relacionar el libro con lo que ha pasado…

_Corría Edisel por los pasillos de la escuela, con el miedo a lado suyo, pero cuando se apoyo en una pared para coger aire, la pared se abrió dando paso a millones de brazos cogiendo su cuerpo y atrayéndolo adentro de este, con miedo se sujeto de la pared, tratando de no ser devorado por la pared, pero cuando miró al suelo, fuera de la abertura de la pared vio que el suelo era una laguna de sangre, en donde los brazos le tiraron, y cayó en esa laguna de sangre, sintiendo ahogarse en él, se ahogaba en esa laguna, hasta que unos brazos femeninos lo sacaron de esta laguna, y ahí estaba de nuevo en el pasillo, pero lo que demostraba que esto pasó era que la ropa de Edisel estaba mojada, tal como la de su acompañante, quien le miraba angustiada, y ella era nada más que su Zafiro, la chica que amaba locamente…Con miedo la abrazó, y ella solo le dio su consuelo…_

Me abrase más a Zero, recordé esa parte de la historia, mi cuerpo ya no temblaba, y solo miraba a Zero y él me miraba a mí, me recosté en el pecho húmedo de Zero, su piel estaba al descubierto, ya que Zero no llevaba camiseta, me acomode entre sus brazos…

Y en un susurró le dije lo que el libro le correspondía decir…

-gracias por el consuelo, pero no puedes intervenir, tengo miedo de que te pase algo, no podría vivir sin ti…por favor…- le dije sabiendo que era real lo que decía aunque también era una parte del libro…

-no me importa, te protegeré, entiendes…- el me dijo eso apretándome entre sus brazos – acuérdate que tu eres…- me dijo pero se detuvo

No pude sentirme mal, ya que él se detuvo la continuación era "lo que más amo". Tal y como decía el libro, cerré los ojos y me quede dormida…

******FIN DEL FLASH BACK****

Sin querré derrame una lágrima y cerré mis ojos dejándome vencer por el sueño, quedándome dormida.

Povs Zero

Caminaba haciendo mi rutina de ver que nadie incumpla las reglas, fue hacia el bosque donde siempre solía estar, pero me tope con que alguien estaba allí, su cuerpo frágil estaba ahí arrimado en un árbol, su respiración era pausada. Me acerque suavemente para que no despertara, y cuando la tuve de cerca la tome entre mis brazos, mirando cómo se acomodaba entre ellos. Camine lentamente llevándole a mi habitación…

Recordando lo que ella no escucho aquel día en el que supo lo del libro…

_"eres mi nuevo amor, aquel que quiero que remplace al otro amor que tuve"_

Pero, cuando caminaba tranquilamente sin temor alguno pasó lo que debía pasar…

Se oyeron disparos, el olor de la sangre asalto a todos los vampiros, Zero despertó a hitomi y corrieron al lugar, pero se toparon con una escena nada agradable…

En la puerta de la entrada Cross, estaba entre los brazos de Yori, Itsuki quien estaba en un charco de sangre, y con los ojos cerrados, muerto.

Hecho círculo alrededor de Yori estaba kaname, Aido, Zero, Hitomi, Kaoru.

-Llegamos tarde…- dijo Kaoru

Todos regresaron a verla, mientras que ella miraba la puerta donde se observaba a 30 vampiros de nivel e corriendo hacia ellos.

* * *

En un tablero la primera ficha cayo, un peón cayó en la tabla de juego.

-veo que la primera muerte ya apareció…y la guerra ya comenzara…- dijo un chico que estaba frente al juego de ajedrez – no quieres ver que peón cayo Yuuki…- dijo el chico mirando a la susodicha

-no gracias…como tu dijiste solo era un peón…-dijo Yuuki quien miraba por la ventana-al parecer va a llover…-

-no vas a ayudar a tus amigos en la lucha que tal si muere Zero o kaname…-pregunto el chico

-lo dudo…además recuerda que ellos más el resto aun tienen que seguir jugando…por su bienestar…- dijo Yuuki mientras asomaba una sonrisa en su rostro

-cuáles son tus verdaderos planes Yuuki…-pregunto el chico

-cuando acabe todo lo veras…- dijo ella mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro

El chico volvió la vista hacia el tablero viendo el peón que cayó, y rápidamente lo quito del tablero, y miro las fichas que tenía.

Zero era el rey, hitomi la reina, Kaoru era un caballo, Kaname un alfiles, Yori era torre y Aido era otra torre. Así asigno las fichas del juego Yuuki, y ella se denomino un peón, eso fue realmente raro, sin embargo a mi me menciono como el segundo alfiler, que querría decir además de que los dos estábamos en el miso bando, eso quiere decir que somos los buenos, o seriamos los intrusos, por qué haces esto yuuki.

-estás viendo que estas traicionando a todos…-le dije

Realmente querría a yuuki desde que la conocí e incluso podría decir que la amaba pero que ella me pidiera que le ayude en esto…

No lo entendía, ella iba dañar a las personas que mas amaba en busca de qué.

-si lo sé…los he traicionado y créeme me gusta…-dijo ella viéndome con una sonrisa sincera

Abrí mis ojos desmedidamente, mirando si creer, oír sin sentir, lo que dijo era verdad…

Pero la amaba y le ayudaría…Me levante del lugar, y me dirigí a ella, tome su mentó y uní sus labios con los míos, sintiendo como ella respondía el beso.

_Seré tu aliada Zero…_

Traiciono a Zero…

_Yo quiero estar siempre al lado de kaname-sempai…por que ¡yo lo amo!_

Traiciono a Kaname

_Yo nunca te haría daño Yori-chan…_

Traiciono a Yori

_Yo nunca haría daño a las personas que más quiero…_

¡Traicionaste a todos!

**¿Por qué? **

**

* * *

Notas finales del capitulo:**

anette:este cap me gusto muxo escribirlo

maluz: es uino de los mejores...que hemos escrito

anette y maluz: T.T YUUKI SI FUE AL LADO OSCURO BUAAA! T.T

anette:s iii pero weno espero qeu les haya agradado...

maluz: siiiiiiiiiii n_n

anette: el proximo cap de HITOMI TAKARA

maluz: mas romance, mas accion, mas drama

anette: mas aventura,

maluz: pero sobretodo mas ZERO/HITOMI

anette: los sentimientos salen a flote en esta peculiar historia, sobre todo acuerdense

anette y maluz: QUE LA HISTORIA APENAS COMIENZA!

**¿REVIEWS?**

**O.O**

**!ONEGAI!**

**n.n**

**¡ARIGATO!**

***o***


	8. Amores vampíricos primera parte

**Notas del capítulo:**

anetteç: primero ayer tenía ke a ver publicaod este cap...pero sincermanete me sentia avergonzada del anterior cap...

maluz: T.T eres una imbecil a mi me gustab ale anterior

anette: ¬¬ a ti te gustab axq habia un pequeño lemon entre los protagonistas...

maluz: NOOO! ¬/¬ era xq Zero trato de matar a yukki muajajajja

anette: buyeno u.u el punto es ke toods eran cotra todos mas bien arpecia el final...

maluz: T.T YO KERIA ESE CAO T.T

anette: ¬¬ ke te calles

maluz: atrevet...

anette sca un hacha: listo nso vemos al final del cao ^^

maluz: gulp

* * *

Imaginarse un mundo como era antes. Un mundo no se necesitaba escapar por lo que eras. Un mundo donde los vampiros **NO EXISTIAN**.

El mundo era una caja de errores, de tantos errores existían uno de los más peligrosos, más sanguinarios, los que eran más cerca al diablo mismo, **LOS VAMPIROS.**

**_¿Qué pasaría si desaparecieran todos?_**

**Amores vampíricos (primera parte)**

**Salvate tú, simplemente te amo**

**(Kaoru)**

Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que mostrarme fuerte, tenía que ser la inexpresiva. Pero…

¿Cómo mostrarme así? Mi mirada, con mis pupilas dilatabas miraban con horror, lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, veía sangre por todos lados, gritos de desesperación, que pasaba aquí y por qué pasaba, qué ocurrió, en que momento comenzó a ocurrir esto, en que momento ¡LOS VAMPIROS TOMARON EL CONTROL!

****FLASH BACK****

-llegamos tarde…- mi voz sonó en un susurró, pero audible para todos los que estamos presentes. MI mirada posada en la puerta de la entrada de la academia Cross, indicaba a lo que me refería. Treinta vampiros de nivel E, totalmente descontrolados, trataban de entrar por esa puerta, que resistía por no ser botada. Mi mirada volvió al cuerpo muerto de Itsuki, murió muy joven, y a causa de ese ser que estaba un poco alejado de él, ese vampiro que disparó Yori.

Camine con cautela hacia Yori quien mantenía su cabeza gacha con las lágrimas en su rostro. Mostrándome inexpresiva, me arrodille a su lado, ella alzó la cabeza mostrando tanto dolor en ellos, causándome una herida en mi corazón.

-lo hago yo o lo haces tu…- pregunte

Ella se mordió el labio y asintió con pesadez. Dejo el cuerpo en el suelo, se paro mirando el cuerpo inerte, cogió su Bloody Rose, cambió el cargador, apunto y disparó.

El cuerpo se hizo cenizas, me paré y mostrando mi inexpresiva cara hable…

-hay que matarlos a todos…- dije yo, mi voz de líder se hizo presente- Zero…protege a Hitomi, por alguna razón presiento que esto va tras ella…- Zero se limitó a asentir – arriba en la terraza hay un aula deshabitada pueden esconderse ahí mientras pasa el peligro…- Hitomi al parecer iba a hace objeción pero Zero le detuvo co su mirada, rápidamente lancé un radio a las manos de Zero quien aceptó esto, miró a Hitomi y está comprendió…

No sé que pasó pero por unos mini segundos, Zero miro a Kuran y este a él devolviéndose la mirada de cómplices, luego de esto salió corriendo hitomi y Zero…

-¡TENGAN CUIDADO!- gritó hitomi antes de perderse en la neblina que se comenzó a esparcirse por todo el lugar.

-Aido y Yori, ustedes…vayan a la Zona Sur de la academia, ahí estarán a salvo, entren en mi habitación…- les dije mirándoles a los ojos…

-pero…- susurró Aido

-Aido…-la voz grave de Kuran se hizo presente en el lugar, mi mirada se viró a encararle, pero el miraba fríamente al Noble, pero luego cambio su mirada a preocupación por unos segundos, que no sé si fue imaginación mía.

-hai- dijo secamente Aido, rápidamente este tomó la mano de Yori y salieron corriendo, seguidos atentamente de mi mirada.

-y tú, Kuran, creó que deberías ir a buscar a tu prometida para que te pongas a salvo…- le espeté mirándolo.

-no digas babosadas…- dijo molesto, al parecer le dolió lo que le dije- ella no es mi prometida…solo mi hermana…-

Oh…ya veo, pelea de novios…ya se arreglaran…-dije yo, sabiendo que la pelea debido a ver sido dura para que Kuran diga eso.

-nunca más, ella aurita está muy bien protegida…y siendo besada por ese bastardo…-dijo como veneno esas palabras.

No dije absolutamente nada, para que hablar si podía arruinar las cosas más de lo que ya estaba…

-además quieres que te dejé con esos imbéciles vampiros…morirías al instante…- dijo él con burla mientras lentamente caminaba hacia mí

Por segundo, su mirada se torno de lujuria y pasión clavándome su mirada en la mía, haciendo que mi cuerpo le diera un escalofrío, me gire obre mis talones, para que no viera el sonrojo en mi rostro.

-si sí como no…creo que me tocara a mí escoltarte…- le dije yo mientras mi mano hacia seña de que no importa…Además teníamos suerte, todos los de la clase de los humanos estaban de expedición con el director y llegarían a la semana, y todos los de la clase nocturna excepto Kuran y Aido, estaban de expedición con el seinse de Zero, Toga, tenía suerte…

Pero…

Sentí los brazos de Kuran abrazándome por atrás, sentí la respiración golpeando en mi cuello, su voz aterciopelada sonó en mi oído.

-por qué tan arisca conmigo… Lieben…-

La última palabra, hizo que mi cuerpo se congelará, el conoce mi secreto…

La puerta cayo, y, solo observe como Yuuki se acercaba peligrosamente hacia mí, y luego todo para mí se volvió oscuro…

****FIN DEL FLASH BACK****

Miraba la ventana con terror, lo único que me acordaba ahí era que, despertó en este cuarto a de la ala oeste de la academia y miraba por la ventana que todo el lugar de afuera estaba lleno de vampiros de nivel E, y para empeorar las cosas que su líder era nada más que Yuuki Kuran.

Cerré las cortinas con fuerza, no sabía lo que pasaba, no sabía nada. Mi mirada se poso en el cuerpo de la cama, Kuran Kaname, estaba herido por primera vez….

Cuando me desperté lo vi a lado mío velando, noté que tenía unas heridas yo en las costillas, pero suficientes para soportar el dolor, pero en cambio Kura no estaba en mejore situaciones que yo, el estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre.

Cuando le ofrecí mi sangre él se negó, diciendo que terminaría convirtiéndome igual que él. Yo soy nada más que Lieben la prometida oficial de Zero, nuestros dos clanes de cazadores se hubiera vuelto el más fuerte que ninguno, pero Zero lo negó. Cuando vine a la academia, vine porque pensé que me enamoré de Zero, pero me encontré que el se enamoró de Yuuki Cross, la hermana adoptiva de él y hermana verdadera y vampiresa de sangre pura del clan Kuran.

Pero, una luz llego, Hitomi, la luz de Zero, que ilumina el camino de él. Con decepción planeaba irme pero observe a un pura sangre, que al instante me capturo, y ahora me doy cuenta de que me enamore de él.

Kuran estaba ahí en la cama, dormido, con el pecho descubierto cubierto de las blancas candas que rodeaban su cuerpo.

"las heridas que tengo son porque te protegí de mi propia prometida, ella no tenía el derecho a atacarte, así que yo la ataque a ella, pero fue difícil tratar de herir a tu propia hermana y amor de tu vida, así que ella me hirió, por eso escape junto a ti", esas fueron las palabras de Kuran.

Pequeñas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos…

-t...tú me protegiste, y atacaste a tu prometida por mí, al amor de tu vida…deberías a verte puesto de lado y dejarme morir…- decía mientras más y más lágrimas salían de mis ojos, pero una mano detuvo que la próxima lágrima cayera, mi rostro se alzó por una mano que se posó en mi mentón, mis ojos se toparon con esos ojos castaños.

-no sé por que lo hice, pero agradezco el haberlo hecho…porque estoy aquí contigo-

-toma mi sangre…te lo ruego…- dije yo – es en modo de agradecimiento…no me importa en lo que me convierta solo te ruego que lo hagas…-

El retiro la mano de mi rostro con suavidad, y negó con la cabeza, mi furia creció y tome la tijera del mueble y rápidamente corte mi muñeca, la sangre comenzó a gotear…

-pero… ¡eres tonta o qué!- grito el molesto mientras me tomaba de la cintura y quitaba ls tijeras de las manos y le lanzaba lejos, tomando mi mano cortada, tapando mi herida con su mano ejerciendo fuerza para que no salga más sangre.

-yo…yo te quiero ayudar….- le rogué de nuevo con lágrimas

No sé cómo, pero solo sentía algo húmedo en mi boca, era posible ¿Kuran kaname me estaba besando?

Pero al parecer el destino no es justo conmigo, un temblor hizo que dejara de besar a kaname, y rápidamente e separé de él, corrí hacia la ventana y miré con terror lo que sucedía, Hitomi estaba matando a todos los vampiros a mano limpia, pude notar que sus ojos eran negros totalmente negros, logré visualizar a Zero quien trataba de detenerla, pero ella simplemente lo empujaba haciendo que caiga incontables veces al suelo. Y Hitomi golpeó el suelo haciendo un cráter en él, y de nuevo ocurrió el temblor.

-tengo que ir ayudar…- oí la voz e kaname a mi costado

-no…estás loco…te pueden matar con esas heridas…-

-tranquila además…soy un pura sangre me curo rápido…-

-eso sí que no…si tú vas yo voy…- le dije mirandolo...

-es un enigma...y no puedo perderte...-

Que no puede perderme...qué significa eso...

Pero de nuevo estaba él ahí besándome haciéndome sentir ese extraño sentimiento denominado amor…

-_Lieben_ gracias…- susurró y luego se hizo negro

¿Por qué siento que todo lo que hace Yuuki es por nuestro bien, siento que ella no es la mala aquí si no nuestra salvación?

**

* * *

Notas finales del capitulo:**

anette: psss este cap es como ecir un relleno...

maluz con un chichon: ¬¬# xq el chichon

anette: u.u te lo merecias U.U

maluz:

anette: ok...este cap es de kaoru y kaname...ahis ale el nombre verdaero de kaouru...wweno esto es algo confuso de esplicar como el rpesonaje no me peretences...deciid dejarlo tal y como la creadora la puso...con que era prometida de ZERO pero este se nego a serlo, claro el verdadero nombre de Kaouru y el xq Kaname descubr esto...bueno eso sera para el otro cap donde veremos lo que paso en la apelea el proximo cap es mas accion...pero sera de Aiod/yori...siemre guardo lo mejor para le ulrimo que sera el de hit,mi y Zero sera para el otro cap mas...pero aun falta...

maluz: u.u ese fue tu discuros...

anette: u¬¬ veran ke dejo cabso suelñtos para que ustedes em den ideas para ver como las uno...

maluz:¬¬ eso se denomina falta de imaginacion ( anette con un mazo) pero en ti se refier que eres inteligente ^^U

anette: el proximo cap de HITOMI TAKARA

maluz: mas romance, mas accion, mas drama

anette: mas aventura,

maluz: pero sobretodo mas ZERO/HITOMI

anette: los sentimientos salen a flote en esta peculiar historia, sobre todo acuerdense

anette y maluz: QUE LA HISTORIA APENAS COMIENZA!

**¿REVIEWS?**

**O.O**

**!ONEGAI!**

**n.n**

**¡ARIGATO!**

***o***


	9. Amores vampíricos segunda parte

**Notas del capítulo:**

Anette: se ke no tengo perdon...por actualizar tarde...pero dejemosle asi...sera el sabdo al actualizacion a caulkier hora que dicen jejjejeje

maluz: ¬¬ eso es estupido

anette:#¬¬ dijiste algo

maluz: ps...

anette: callate u.u

maluz: ¬¬

anette: psss se ke en este cap se confundiran demasiado pero no improta! POR ESO ES ASI!

maluz: ufff u.u la idea surgio justo por un sueño...

anette: realmente me salio asi XP. pero no importa poco a poco van a notar, la pequeña introduccion es una pista, como notaron el cap anteriro es de kaoru, por eso el titulo era primera parte Kaoru, esta es la segunda parte Kaname, pero eso no kiere decir que no hay tecera...

maluz: en resumen... u.u XP los caps qie vienen es de un mismo cap pero en partes... en este caso el segundo el ke veine es terceo y asiiiii u.u

anette: n.n el ke viene es de aido el sigueinte de yori despues Zero y finalemnte hitomi...

maluz: son radacciones de cada uno u.u es ocnfuso lo se...no se como a la idiota se le ocuurrio hacer esto

anette: siiii espera ¬¬ A KIEN DICES IDIOTA

maluz: XP pues a ti idiota...

anette: callate!

maluz: xd

anette: ñles veo el proximo fin de semana...les espro a todos...

maluz y anette: al fic!

* * *

Imaginarse un mundo como era antes. Un mundo no se necesitaba escapar por lo que eras. Un mundo donde los vampiros **NO EXISTIAN**.

El mundo era una caja de errores, de tantos errores existían uno de los más peligrosos, más sanguinarios, los que eran más cerca al diablo mismo, **LOS VAMPIROS.**

**_¿Qué pasaría si desaparecieran todos?_**

**Amores vampíricos (segunda parte)**

**¿Aceptas el riesgo?**

**(Kuran Kaname)**

Abrí mis ojos, sintiendo que estaba en lugar que no era el lugar donde debería estar. Miré a mí alrededor, estaba en la academia, en la pileta de esta. Sentado mirando el agua.

Yo no estaba aquí antes, yo estaba en otro lugar, entonces que hago aquí.

-¡kaname-sempai!- gritó una chica. Alcé mi mirada y viendo a mi querida hermana corriendo hacia mí.

-¡hermano!- gritó de nuevo cuando estaba ya enfrente mío, una sonrisa estaba posado en su rostro, sus ojos castaños con un brillo especial, su cabellos largos se mecían con el viento, más su aura vampírico, daba que ella sea un ángel.

-yuuki…- no pude evitar reprimir mi sonrisa al verla, con mi mano acaricie su rostro, pose suavemente mi brazo en su cintura, atrayéndola hacia mí, y por fin besando sus labios.

En mi mente se hizo una imagen presente, en ella había una chica de cabellos negros y ojos miel, que me miraban con dos lagrimas. Inmediatamente me separe de Yuuki, dejándole en medio de la duda, mientras me daba media vuelta y empezaba mi huida. El rostro de la chica aparecería en mi rostro, dónde estaba ella.

Y me la encontré al frente de mí, mirándome, ahí estaba ella parada mirándome con sus ojos miel con dos lágrimas en su rostro.

-kaoru…- susurro mis labios.

Ella dio un paso atrás.

Y de repente todo a nuestro alrededor se comenzó a derrumbar, y lo que aparecía era color negro.

Mi mirada se perdía en sus ojos, sin tener que correr, entre todo ese desorden me acerqué, hasta estar al frente de ella, mi mano acaricio sus mejillas, quitando sus lágrimas que estaban cayendo, me acerque suavemente, ya apunto de rozar sus labios…

Pero…

-kaname…- susurró una voz atrás mío…

Me gire encarando a Yuuki, mi hermana el amor de mi vida. De repente noté el alrededor mío era negro, solo estaba en el centro yo y a cada costado estaba Yuuki y Kaoru.

Mire a mí alrededor, deseando una ayuda.

Miré a las dos a los ojos, pero…

Yo había escogido hace mucho tiempo a Yuuki, comencé a dar pasos hacia ella, y cuando estuve a su lado sentí que cometí el error más grande de mi vida…

Me giré sobre mí mismo, y solo observe como Kaoru se alejaba de mí.

No sé por qué lo hice, solo corrí hacia ella, pero una mano me detuvo, mi mirada se cruzo con la mirada de mi amor, me miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, sin embargo di mi mejor sonrisa, y solo me solté, no regrese a mirar atrás y corrí atrás de Kaoru.

Sin embargo trataba de alcanzarla, pero no podía, estar esto sucediendo, Kaoru estaba al borde de un precipicio, y sin pensarlo se lazó, mi mirada solo vio como ella caí y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estaba con en el borde del precipicio viendo como su cuerpo desaparecía en la oscuridad…

-kaoru…- susurró y sin saber dio un paso al frente… y cayó

...

...

...

-¡KANAME!- grito una chica en esos instantes…

Kaname abrió los ojos sintiéndose raro por la situación, en donde estaba, y solo vio los ojos miel de kaoru que le miraban con lágrimas en los ojos…

Kaname sintió por fin entendía las cosas. Sentí su cuerpo era sostenido por una presión en su mano, eso querría decir que, estaba siendo sostenido por Kaoru.

-pero…yo…te vi caer…- dije sin entender las cosas…

Sus ojos se suavizaron, y su mirada paso a ternura, sus ojos miel tenían un brillo en especial, y su sonrisa surcaba su rostro, y una nueva lágrima cayó en silencio por su mejilla, resbalándola por su mentón, y cayendo en mi rostro, la gota de lágrima resbalo por mi mejilla, llegando a mis labios, entrando por este y sentí salado.

Mire su rostro, y me sujete fuertemente de su mano, me alce lentamente mientras ella abría sus ojos sorprendida, acerque mi rostro y con mi otra mano acaricie su mejilla y roce sus labios con los míos.

Cerré mis ojos, y como si fuera el mejor dulce del mundo le besé, dejándome deleitar con su inocente boca, con los suspiros que le sacaba al morder sus labios, cuando jugaba con su legua, uniendo nuestras bocas, nuestros labios, en una sola danza, en un solo ser.

Me separé, y abrí mis ojos, y solo vi sus ojos me miraban con brillo, cosa que me agrado, no pude evitar sonreír.

Mire de nuevo abajo mío, había oscuridad, y mire donde estaba ella, el precipicio era el riesgo que tomaba si estaba con ella, o si aceptaba lo que sentía por ella, la oscuridad a mi alrededor, es lo que era yo, y ella era una luz, si me soltaba, aceptaba mis sentimientos, correría el riesgo por ella.

Por eso cuando ella se lanzo por este, era porque ella daría todo por mí, acepto el riesgo, así que yo haré lo mismo.

Lentamente me fui soltando de su mano, sin embargo su otra mano me sostuvo, sus dos manos sostenían la mía.

-no…- susurró ella mirándome con esos ojos miel

Me fui soltando cada vez poco a poco…

-yuuki…-dijo ella mientras me miraba con una sonrisa –tú la amas…-dijo ella de nuevo mientras derramaba unas lágrimas más.

Mis ojos se dilataron, era verdad donde quedaba Yuuki en todo esto, y porque aceptaría este riego si amo a yuuki, qué sentimiento tendría que aceptar por ella.

Pero…Los ojos de Kaoru tenían un brillo que se fue apagando poco a poco…

-tu…amas a yuuki…ve con ella…-dijo ella mientras miraba atrás de ella misma…

La imagen que apareció atrás, me hizo que me dé un ataque, atrás estaba Yuuki cediéndome la mano, quería que no me lancé, y no acepte el riesgo de estar con Kaoru, su sonrisa expresaba tanto sentimiento, que poco a poco mi otra mano se fue levantado hasta el punto de estar a centímetros de la mano de Yuuki.

Pero…

Al ir atrás de Kaoru, besarla y estar a punto de soltarme y caer en el riesgo, creó que es tarde para arrepentirse…

Mi mano se separó ante la mirada sorprendida de Yuuki, mi mirada volvió a sus ojos miel que miraban de nuevo con ese brillo, y su mirada se topó con la mía, mi mano jaló su cuerpo haciendo que nuestros cuerpos comenzaran a caer…

La abrace, con todo el alma, sentía el viento que golpeaba con más fuerza, la rapidez como caíamos en el riesgo.

-aceptas…- me anime a decir viendo sus ojos

-hai…-dijo ella mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, tomé con mis manos su rostro, y solo lo besé.

Lo que nos separa de todo esto, es solamente, ella es humano y yo vampiro…por eso la oscuridad es el tanto espacio que ocupa ese problema, pero…No me importa aceptare con gusto cualquier cosa por estar a su lado…

Sentí como todo comenzaba a tomar color, el color blanco…el problema desaparecía…

Sus labios se separaron…de mí y su mirada era de dulzura total…

**¿Por qué acepte?**

Lamentablemente no lo sé…

Todo a nuestro alrededor se hizo blanco…

Además no me tengo que preocupar de eso…

Porque noté desde el principio, no es verdad hitomi…

Abrí mis ojos viendo lo que realmente es real…

**

* * *

**

Notas finales del capitulo:

Anette: en el cap anterior aclare que era de relleno pero digo ke mejor no jejejej XP

maluz: eso es verdad u.u como notaron no coicide ocn lo del anterior cap

anette: eso se acalra dentro de 4 caps mas

maluz: jajjaja XD

anette: ahsta eso...averiguenlo ustedes mismos...

maluz: en el cap anterior igual dijimos que en este cap se aclararia xq kaname dijo que Kaoru se llamaba leiben ps eso kedara como incongita eso se vera dentro de 8 caps mas...

anette: como se dan cuenta el cap se da para largo...si kiero calculo unos 20 seran solo relacionados de engimas...

maluz: igual pero abra los caps donde no haya esto...jejej

anette: pasado los enigma comenzaran el verdadero amorio!

anette y maluz: ACLARAMOS ABRA BESOS PERO NO NADA SEGURO!LUEGO DE LSO ENGIMAS COMEINZA!

anette: igual...tomaremos unas cosas sobre las festividades de la academia como excurisones-fiestas y eso...

maluz: u.u tenemos planeado hacer eso como para que la relacion vya de poco a poco...

anette: hai! ^^ asi no sale todo tna alnzado...

maluz: igual queremos pedir un fa!

anette: si teines amigos aki ff por favor recomeinde este fic...yta que si no llego a los 100 reviews me kitarn todo lo relacionado con el anime...ya ke mi ma cree que es basura si por favor recomeindan y hacen llegar a los 100 reviews! por favor!

maluz: T.T por favor!

anette nada mas...

maluz: u.u si nada mas!

anette: el proximo cap de HITOMI TAKARA

maluz: mas romance, mas accion, mas drama

anette: mas aventura,

maluz: pero sobretodo mas ZERO/HITOMI

anette: los sentimientos salen a flote en esta peculiar historia, sobre todo acuerdense

anette y maluz: QUE LA HISTORIA APENAS COMIENZA!

pd: no olvdien sobre el favor!

**¿REVIEWS?**

**O.O**

**!ONEGAI!**

**n.n**

**¡ARIGATO!**

***o***


	10. Amores vampíricos tercera parte

**Notas del capítulo:**

Anette: relamente no tenog idea de que decir...

maluz: O.O milafro OWO

anette: ¬¬# ya se ke decir cierra el pico MALUZ!

maluz: T.T mala

anette: ashhhh u.u olvidalo...ahhh ya se ke decir... como saben...crei que yo era la unika que crein en la apreja aido/yori psss no ha sido asi buscando videos en el youtube y si es popular esta pareja...c osa que me agrado jejejje

maluz: O.O es verdad?

anette (ignorandola): este cap es un poco mas chistoso...y em deverti muxo ahciendolo...relamente me enknaot...por ke sale mas a flote la vida a nuestra querida Yori-chan ^^

maluz: en seiro...!

anette (volviendo a ignorar) : bueno al fic...!

maluz: - ¬¬ - T.T

* * *

Imaginarse un mundo como era antes. Un mundo no se necesitaba escapar por lo que eras. Un mundo donde los vampiros **NO EXISTIAN**.

El mundo era una caja de errores, de tantos errores existían uno de los más peligrosos, más sanguinarios, los que eran más cerca al diablo mismo, **LOS VAMPIROS.**

**Amores vampíricos (tercera parte)**

**Arigato**

** (Yori-chan)**

Abrí mis ojos, la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana me causaba cierta molestia. Cerré mis ojos de nuevo, revolviéndome entre las sábanas, hundí mi cabeza en la almohada sintiendo que el sueño regresaba y poco a poco me iba quedando dormida….

Toc-Toc

Quien podrá ser, hay que espere…tengo sueño.

Toc-Toc

No me levantare, esta tan cómodo aquí, mmm duermo un rato más ¿sí? Luego te atiendo.

Toc-Toc

Aurita estoy durmiendo cómodamente, deja tu mensaje luego del tono piiiii… (N/A: siempre pienso eso cuando molestan mucho para que abra la puerta de mi dormitorio jajaja XD)

Toc-Toc

Vuelve a tocar y te disparo con mi Bloody Rose…

….

…

….

Que bien ya se fu…(interrumpiendo)

Toc-Toc

-¡ MIERDA!- gritaba la chica de cabello anaranjado mientras de un solo golpe se quitaba las cobijas y comenzar a caminar con una mirada de pocos amigos, hay que aclarar que la chica estaba con mirada asesina, y murmurando cosas como "#¬&% " en resumen…el que estaba atrás de esa puerta debe tener una armadura de acero o correr muy deprisa, o ser Goku y tener el poder de teletransportarse, o ser el faraón atem para decir "es tu turno " y salir corriendo, o ser Edward Elric y usar la alquimia para poder crear un muro de piedra, o ser Sakura car captor para sacar tu báculo mágico y activar la carta vuelo o también tendrías que ser Sasuke para activar tu sharingan y mandar a un nivel paralelo, PERO ESO SI NO SERAS NARUTO porque lo único que dirías "que más dattebayo…pasaba por aquí a comer rameen" Ovio que al día siguiente nadie iba tu funeral exceptuando el vendedor de rameen que diría cosas como "mi mejor cliente se fue T.T", bueno en general U.U tendrías que ser un anime, volviendo al tema…

-el que este atrás de la puerta recibirá un balazo de mi Bloody rose…- dijo mientras abría la puerta de un solo golpe mientras miraba con mala cara hacia la persona que estaba atrás de ella, aclaremos nuevamente, Yori abrió la puerta mientras gritaba "QUE MIERDA QUIE…" pero se detuvo al notar la persona de afrente.

Es que no todos los días mirabas a Hanabusa Aido parado frente a la puerta, con unos ojos azules y un sonrojo…esperen SONROJO…. Pero porqué el sonrojo….Claro que después lo notó, ¡ESTABA EN PIJAMA!

Cerró la puerta rápidamente mientras mil colores pasaban por su cara y su corazón latía a mil por hora. Pero, como no se iba colocar así! Pues si sales a abrir gritando malas palabras con el pelo desalineado con una pijama color rosa, mejor dicho una bata hasta medio muslo, dejando ver casi todo, quien no cierra la puerta en la cara a ¡¿AIDO?

Esperen ¡Aido!

Abrió la puerta de nuevo para ver un Aido con la cara roja por el golpe de la puerta, mientras caía al suelo.

-¡Aido! Gomen no querría "realmente si quería" no osea perdón Gomen lo que pasa es que tu y yo… "bravo Yori di cosas más incoherentes" etto….qué haces aquí…- pregunto mirando al chico que estaba a su lado (yori mientras decía cosas incoherente fue y se sentó a lado de su...es decir Aido).

Aido reacciono y se sentó frente a ella, claro no descartemos el sonrojo en su cara.

-etto…mira querría decirte…que…me contaron que eres una buna chocolatera y querría saber si me podrías enseñar….- dijo Aido mientras miraba a otro lado para que no notará su sonrojo.

-ahhhh…pues claro…- dijo Yori mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

-en serio *o*-

-si ^^- Dijo Yori mientras se levantaba y caminaba a su habitación- nos vemos en la cocina en unos 15 minutos… ¿ok?- preguntó mientras miraba a Aido desde la puerta.

-hai…-respondía mientras sonreía –entonces nos vemos yori-chan…- dijo antes de comenzar a caminar y perderse en el pasillo.

-me dijo Yori-chan….- susurro Yori que seguía viendo pro donde se fue Aido hace unos instantes…

-si por lo visto te llamo así…- dijo una voz ronca atrás suyo

-si es verdad…tal vez quiera una cita contigo…mmm sería bonita pareja….- dijo otra voz femenina atrás suyo.

-sí pero osea Aido y yo…como novios nunca lo he pensado pero ¡UN MINUTO!- dijo girándose sobre sus talones mientras miraba a las dos voces que hablaban tras ella. – ¡Ustedes!- gritó mientras miraba acosadoramente a los acusados…. Mientras señalaba con su dedo a esas personas…

-Nosotros…-dijo la chica de cabellos castaños de ojos azules mientras tenía cara de inocente…

-si qué hacen aquí Zero y Hitomi…- dijo mientras miraba a los dos mencionados

-pues mira que tú y tú casi novio hacen demasiada bulla…y acuérdate que dormimos a cinco dormitorios de aquí, y me sorprende que con tus gritos y bulla no se hayan despertado el resto…-

-ashhh Hitomi…calla si y cómo es eso de "casi novio"-

-Yori…mejor muévete cambiando para tu cita…-dijo Zero mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a su cuarto

-U¬¬ no es mi cita…- dijo Yori

-¡sayonara! Me dices que tal te fue en tu cita…-dijo Hitomi mientras corría donde Zero y se montaba en su espalda… (Al estilo de caballito).

Se quedó mirando cómo se perdían en el pasillo…Entró a su habitación y se coloco la ropa y se peino y salió del cuarto, rumbo a la cocina.

Siempre me había preguntado cómo se sentirá que alguien beba tu sangre…

Y ahora me sentía así, estaba en los brazos de Aido y él me estaba bebiendo mi sangre… Cómo comenzó pues realmente no sé, solo observe como el cuchillo me cortó el dedo, la sangre cayó suavemente sobre el suelo, y el olor tan embriagante para los vampiros, despertó en Aido sus sentidos.

Después sentí como Aido lamía suavemente mi dedo, pero luego sentí como sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y sus labios se posaron en mi cuello, y sus colmillos se incrustaron en mí y succiono.

Pero… lo raro es que se siente tan bien ser mordido por este ser, comienzo a recordar el buen momento que pasé hace unos instantes junto a él, viendo a Aido cuando se le cayó la harina y quedo embarrado de esto, o cuando se alegro de crear un dulce chocolate, o como cuando se quemo su lengua por comer un pedazo de pastel de chocolate recién horneado, pero todos estos recuerdos me traen algo de alegría en mi ser.

Desde que se fue Yuuki y regreso siento que me pierdo en la oscuridad. Al igual que Zero me perdí después que ella se fue, pero me mostraba con una sonrisa por Zero, siempre sentí alguna atracción por Zero pero eso desapareció hace mucho tiempo, Yuuki se fue, y Zero se hundió nunca logré levantarlo completamente, y lo peor es que yo me hundía al igual que él, cuando apareció Itsuki en nuestras vidas, volvimos a retomar un poco de nuestras vidas. Pero, para mí la gota que derramó el vaso me hundió al enterrarme que mi hermano, mi única familia murió, a causa de mi mejor amiga. Me hundí tremendamente en odio y la venganza, pedí entrar a los cazadores, gracias a Zero pude entrar. Zero me enseño varias cosas, y sentir cuando el gatillo lo aplastaba y mataba a algún ser era placentero, sentir por tus manos la sangre de aquellos seres que hacen tanto daño, era lo mejor.

Junto a Zero e Itsuki, conocimos a Kaoru, la prometida de Zero, de un gran linaje de cazadores, con ella aprendimos más cosas, los cuatro nos hundimos tan al fondo de la soledad, cada uno por sus razones, sin embargo un pequeño tesoro, una luz vino a nosotros, Hitomi, nos saco de esa soledad. Nunca vi los ojos de Zero brillar con tanto desde aquellos días de felicidad. En mi vida creía que viviría para ver a Kaoru volver a sonreír, o mirar a Itsuki volver a hacer bromas pero sobre todo nunca pensé que volvería sentirme feliz.

Y sentir ahora que hay otros seres que me necesitan es espectacular, y por extraña razones Aido, me trajo estos recuerdos, recordándome tal vez que hay otras personas amigas además de la soledad y la sangre.

Siento que puedo volver a ser feliz, pero sobre todo volver a amar. Perdí a Zero hace mucho tiempo como mi primer amor, y desde la muerte de mi segundo amor Itsuki (1 año), siento que vuelvo a amar, siento que me enamore y es de una sola persona la que me hace sentir esto, Aido.

Realmente con Aido hemos hablado y hemos entablado de una manera u otra amistad, rara pero linda a la vez. Nos hemos tenido los dos para el uno y el otro. Siempre estando ahí juntos.

Aunque nunca conversemos, siempre lo demostramos con actos, protegiéndonos o mirándonos, de una extraña manera, realmente ¿me enamore de Aido?

Siento que Aido se separa de mí y me mira a los ojos, sus ojos azules son tan profundos, me siento descubierta por él…

Siento ahora sus labios sobre los míos y nos besamos, nos besamos con tanta pasión que no puedo evitar dejar libre esos labios.

El se me separa, y solo susurra "despierta"

Sonrió, y cierro mis ojos, y la negrura me atrapa, noté desde el principio que este no era n día normal, tal vez sea un sueño o algo, por que si no mal recuerdo, el día de hoy recién falleció Itsuki, y mi mente me dice que es hace un año pero mi corazón me dice que es hoy, y que aun no despierto de esto….

La negrura, me atrapa cada vez más y más, solo sé que le viento de la verdad sopla lentamente, y mis parpados se abren viendo la verdad….ç

Solo me queda susurrar…

**Arigato Aido** por permitirme amar de nuevo.

**

* * *

**

Notas finales del capitulo:

Anette: bueno agradesco muxo toso los reviews! ENTRE MAS MEJOR XD...no se olviendo de ayudarme recomendando este fic a otras personas...

maluz: esperamos que les haya agradado este fic

anette: desde cuando tu dsas los agradecimientos ¬¬

maluz (ignorandola): y bueno arigato a todos y nos vemos elñ proximo cap...

anette zape a maluz: PUM! ¬¬ POR BKA!

maluz: T.T

anette: si teines amigos aki ff por favor recomeinde este fic...yta que si no llego a los 100 reviews me kitarn todo lo relacionado con el anime...ya ke mi ma cree que es basura si por favor recomeindan y hacen llegar a los 100 reviews! por favor!

maluz: T.T

anette: el proximo cap de HITOMI TAKARA

maluz: mas romance, mas accion, mas drama

anette: mas aventura,

maluz: pero sobretodo mas ZERO/HITOMI

anette: los sentimientos salen a flote en esta peculiar historia, sobre todo acuerdense

anette y maluz: QUE LA HISTORIA APENAS COMIENZA!

pd: no olvdien sobre el favor!

**¿REVIEWS?**

**O.O**

**!ONEGAI!**

**n.n**

**¡ARIGATO!**

***o***


	11. Amores vampíricos cuarta parte

**Notas del capítulo:**

Anette: no me he demorado tanto en actualizar ¿verdad?

maluz: ¬¬ si como nooooo

anette: chuta ya lleog al molestia esta...¬¬

maluz: mloestia tu madre ¬¬

anette: tambiene s tu madre. ¬¬

maluz: hump! ¬¬

anette: se que debia haber actualizado uff ahce fechas...peor no sabia que escribir...

maluz: ¬¬ eso es normal de ti... XD

anette: ¬¬ muy garcioso...pero! miren ya acaba los casp de esta cnfuzion por asi decirlo...asi que ya comienza la verdadera accion...

maluz: XD si como no ¬¬

anette: ¬¬ t callas...en el proximo cap es el final de los amores vmapiricos...y ya comeinza otras hitorisas... de este fic

maluz: planeamos hacer algunas cosas...

anette y maluz: PERO ESO SI NO OLVIDEN SUS REVIEWS!

anette: al final de cap las shurinkens por favor... y la respuesta de reviews XD

* * *

Imaginarse un mundo como era antes. Un mundo no se necesitaba escapar por lo que eras. Un mundo donde los vampiros **NO EXISTIAN**.

El mundo era una caja de errores, de tantos errores existían uno de los más peligrosos, más sanguinarios, los que eran más cerca al diablo mismo, **LOS VAMPIROS.**

**Amores vampíricos (cuarta parte)**

**Amandose bajo la luna**

**(Aido Hanabusa)**

Camine silenciosamente por los jardines de la academia. Hoy realmente no tenía digamos que muchas ganas de recibir clases, además de que necesitaba verla. Si tal vez se volvió loco, aunque no quitaría esa posibilidad. Desde hace un tiempo atrás, veía a Yori, necesitaba perderse en esos ojos, lo deseaba y lo necesitaba. Tal vez era que antes, su mirada era de dulzura junto a su sonrisa, pero ahora, su mirada es fría con nosotros, solo con su grupo de amigos y personas cercanas, sonríe como antes, sus ojos tienen ese brillo.

Suspiré, en que pensabas Aido Hanabusa, sí que deliras. Camine entre los arbustos que daban al gran lago de la academia, ¿Es tan enorme la academia? Hasta tiene un lago, por dios.

Camine suevamente para cercarme a la orilla del lago, pero cuando llegue a esta, me encontré con ella. Estaba sentada en la orilla, mirando la luna como si fuera lo mejor del mundo.

-¿yori-chan?- pregunté en un susurro. Mire como ella se giraba y me miraba, alzo una ceja y me colocó la cara de ¿Qué demonios haces ahí?

-No me mires así...-dije mientras inflaba mis cachetes…haciendo un puchero

-No deberías estar en clases…-dijo ella volviendo la vista a la luna…

Tome asiento a lado de ella, tomando una distancia prudente….

-No…no querría tener clases…-dije yo mirando la luna.

-¿por?- dije en un susurro…

-porque quería verte….- dije sin pensarlo en un pequeño susurro peor audible para ella

Sentí, como ella giraba lentamente a verme, sus ojos abiertos de la impresión, su boca entre abierta tratando de murmurar algo, pero nada solo era silencio. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa, un color que le asentaba muy bien tengo que decirlo. Pero ¿por qué el sonrojo?

Silencio… Procesando información…Analizándola…

Mil colores pasaron por mi rostro, es increíble que haya dicho eso…osea bien por una parte pero mal por otra, di algo, pero no dices nada, vamos Aido piensa. Hay esa boca, mmm que… ¡AIDO HANABUSA! Quita esos estúpidos pensamientos de tu rostro. Por dios sigues mirándola con cara de bobo.

Sentí un pequeño tacto en mi mano, mire detenidamente, y observe la mano de Yori-chan sobre la mía, agarrándola fuerte. Alcé mi rostro, y la vi su sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban como nunca.

-Yori-chan….yo…-dije mientras un pequeño color carmín cubría mis mejillas.

Ella se limito a sonreírme y a mirarme, lentamente soltó mi mano, y se fue levantando, se encamino a irse.

En una acto inconsciente de mi parte, tome la mano de Yori-chan y la jalé a mí. Y ahí estaba yo, estúpidamente debajo de yori, con la cara de mil colores, y ahí estaba ella sobre mí, igual de avergonzada, pero nota, la posición me agradaba… ¿Desde cuándo soy pervertido?

Esquivé su mirada cuando se topo con la mía, sentís que mis brazos rodeaban su cintura, para que no se fuera, sus manos estaban sentadas en mi pecho, suavemente.

-Aido-sempai…-susurró ella

Regrese a mi mirarla, y ¡ok! Si todo el tiempo iba a estar así, siempre en ahora de adelante no iba ir a clases. Pero es que, ¡¿Cómo puede ser posible que ella me bese a mí?

Sus labios se movían excelentemente sobre los míos, a un preciso compás, mis labios tardaron en responder el hermosos beso, pero tome el control.

Una de mis manos comenzó a acariciar su rostro, su cabello. Relamí sus labios en modo de permiso para poder ingresar y explorar su boca, ella tardo un poco en aceptar. Pero… Cuando ingrese un placer envolvió a mí ser.

Gire nuestros cuerpos, quedando yo sobre ella, rompí ese preciado beso para mirarle a su rostro. Sus ojos entre abiertos, sus labios un poco rojos por el beso, y sus mejillas teñidas de ese carmín. Que hermosa se veía. Mi mano acaricio suavemente su rostro, y acerque de nuevo mis labios a los suyos, al principio un roce, para sentir que nuestros alientos se hagan uno, después el beso, pero uno suave lleno de cariño.

Ahí estábamos los dos, debajo de la luna besándonos, quien diría.

Pero…

E cielo se tiñó de negro, y el suelo se abrió, debajo de nosotros, tomen y trate de auxiliarnos. Pero… No pude…

Ahí estoy yo cogido de una rama para no hacernos a ese vacío, y e mi otra mano esta sujeta la mano de Yori. No voy permitir que caiga en ese vacío.

No voy a permitirlo…

-despierta Aido…-susurró ella

La mano suevamente se deslizaba entre mis dedos…

-no…no…-dije mientras lágrimas se aculaba entre mis ojos…

Silencio…

-despierta…-susurró

Y vi como caía en ese vació….

-¡YORI!- grite con todas mis fuerzas…

Pero aun oía su voz diciéndome que despertara….Si es un sueño pues….

Me solté y caí, sino lo es, solo sé que fui donde esta mi amada Yori…

Una luz ilumino el lugar…

¿Esta es la realidad?

* * *

**Notas finales del capitulo:**

anette: es corto pero es que relament no tenog ideas para hacer este cap...otra ves gomen por la demora!

maluz: por certo...ya viene el cap de Zero y hitomi este es sin falta mañana!

anette: por lo que no he actualizado en los utlimas semanas...

maluz: asi es ^^

anette: pero espero que el roximo les agrade...se que estos ultimso caps se que son e medios como descirlos confuzos pero vayanb haciendose la idea de que es lo que opcasiona esto...

maluz: les vemos mañana!

anette: el proximo cap de Hitomi Takara

maluz: mas accion, mas romance, mas drama

anette: mas aventura, mas misterios, mas problemas, mas humor

maluz: pero sobretodo mas Zero/Hiotmi

anette: los sentimientos salen a flote en esta peculiar historia, sobre todo acuerdense

anette y maluz: QUE LA HISTORIA APENAS COMIENZA!

**¿REVIEWS?**

**O.O**

**!ONEGAI!**

**n.n**

**¡ARIGATO!**

***o***


	12. Amores vampíricos quinta parte

**Notas al principio del capítulo:**

* * *

Anette: aquí toy?

Maluz: si tas aki… ¬¬U

Anette: oka u.u el anterior cap taba como dexirlo MUY corto XD

Maluz: siii u.u ni ke lo digas ¬¬

Anette: entonces u.u aki traigo el próximo cap de mi gran fic…

Maluz: juju n.n est cap es como dexirlo MUY impactante….

Anette: y aki acaba lo de la tantas CONFUNSIONES KE DEBEN TENER…

Maluz: y lo acepto…

Anette: normalmente subo todos lo sábados… como ustedes saben los otakus ke tamos ocupados dedicamos de lleno el fin de semana al anime XD como en mi caso...así ke para darles un buen día dije el sábado…pero como ya iniciamos el año escolar ¬¬

Maluz: ¬¬

Anette: aki ta! El segundo día del año nuevo para alegrarles LA VIDA!

Anette y maluz: AL FIC!

* * *

Imaginarse un mundo como era antes. Un mundo no se necesitaba escapar por lo que eras. Un mundo donde los vampiros **NO EXISTIAN**.

El mundo era una caja de errores, de tantos errores existían uno de los más peligrosos, más sanguinarios, los que eran más cerca al diablo mismo, **LOS VAMPIROS.**

**Amores vampíricos (quinta parte-final)**

**Difrente dueño  
**

**(Zero kiryuu)**

El sonido de que alguien de golpeaba la puerta me sacó de mi pensamientos, me levante con pesadez de la cama, me encamine hacia esta y la abrí.

Mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión, pero pude aparentarla frente a la chica que estaba como dije alfen te mío. Su cabello castaño largo se mecía al compás del viento que había por el pasillo, sus ojos castaños me veía con determinación, más un sonrojo cubría su rostro.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunté rápidamente, usando mi tono frío por el que me he caracterizado.

-tú nunca me trataste con frialdad…- dijo ella mientras arrugaba le ceño - Zero…-

-vas a decirme lo que quieres o si no te puedes ir….- dije mientras me apoyaba en el marco de la puerta y le desafiaba con la mirada

No hubo respuesta alguna, ella me miraba con los ojos fijos en mí. Pero… Ahí estaba ella, acercando su rostro a mí, uniendo nuestros labios en un suave y tierno beso. Mis ojos se abrieron, más no tarde en responder, mis brazos viajaron a su cintura, apegándola a mí, para profundizar ese beso, el mejor de los dulces era los labios de Yuuki.

Camine con ella, besándonos dentro de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras nuestro. Hundiéndonos en la cama abrazados, acariciándonos, con pasión y lujuria.

¿Cuánto la amaba?, no, no la amaba.

¿Cuánto deseaba su sangre? No, no deseaba beber de ella.

¿Cuánto daría por ella? ¿Su vida entera? ¿Toda su alma? Lo dudo…

Era verdad, lo que decía su mente, pero… me confundí en los sentimientos por una cierta ojiazul que entro en mi vida, él deseo su sangre, ella lo permitió. El dio su vida para protegerla de todo, de los estigmas, y ella dio su amor, para que él estuviera aquí besando a otra chica. ¿Solo para que fuera feliz? ¿Fuera feliz besando a Yuuki? ¿Fuera la vida Yuuki misma? ¿Qué fuera mi vida sin Hitomi?

Paré el beso desenfrenado, paré mis manos, paré mis acciones. Mis ojos lilas con su mirada castaña se toparon. Mi vida sin hitomi, volvería a hacer la de antes, vacía. Hitomi le había vuelto a la vida con su llegada, cuando la dueña de su corazón se fue. Y él juró estar siempre a su lado. Pero…

Llegó Yuuki, y tú eras novio de Hitomi, y terminaste la relación ¡¿Por quién? Por Yuuki.

Dejaste que ella se alejara de ti, por temor de que tú le hagas más daño ¿Más daño? Si más daño, porque tus acciones daban a entender que la principio la querrías, pero… al final corriste como perrito atrás de su dueño.

Y sigue corriendo, ¡atrás de un dueño que ya no le quiere! ¡Atrás de uno, que ya escogió a otro! ¡A uno que prometió matar! ¡A tras de uno al que amaba de verdad! ¿Dejando _todo_ atrás?

Sí, y sí o sí. Mil veces ¡Sí! No tenía orgullo, no tenía decencia, no tenía ni el descaro de reclamar algo, no tenía dignidad, ¿No tenía alguien quien le detenga?

¡Si, tuviste! La gran amiga de tu dueño, que sabías desde hace tiempo estaba loca por ti, más dejo todo por hacerte feliz, por tratar de que seas feliz con toras persona dejando atrás toda su felicidad.

¡Tuviste personas que dejaron su felicidad atrás por ti! Claro, estaba tu prometida, una de las chicas más bellas, una mujer de buenos sentimientos, perteneciente a una familia excelente, y mira nada más, ¡también te amaba! Pero, que casualidad, que la chica llega para formalizar todo, y tú dices que ¡No! ¿Por qué? Porque amabas a otra persona. Pero no, ella se quedo a tu lado, vigilando que seas feliz.

¡Tuviste amigos que hicieron lo posible por levantarte! Sí, ahí está, un chico que entró a la corporación por ti, se hizo cazador por ti, mató a gente solo para hacerte feliz. Para que tú desperdicies tanto su vida, que ahora está muerto.

¿Ahora? ¿Quién te detiene? Te detiene el rostro de cierta chica, que capturo el corazón, aquella cierta chica que la ilusionaste en el bosque, la besaste con amor, con pasión, con inmensa dulzura y ternura. Te presentaste como su novio, ante tu dueño. Pero… ella dejo atrás su única oportunidad de ser feliz con su media naranja, solo para que este atrás de tu dueño.

Aún recuerda sus ojos azules, sus labios finos y delgados, su piel blanca, sus cabellos castaños largos hasta media espalda, su esbelta figura. Sus buenos sentimientos que tuvo hacia ti. ¿Los desperdiciaste?

¡Si y mucho!

Desperdiciaste a todos, tu seinse, tu padre adoptivo, tus amigos, y finalmente una chica que se coló en tu vida, y que simplemente no puedes sacarte de la cabeza. Sin embargo aun están ahí y seguirán ahí, por qué simplemente….

-te quieren…- susurró una voz debajo de mío.

Veo el cuerpo de Yuuki, debajo mío, con una sonrisa, sus ojos expresaban conformidad…

-Zero…-dijo ella mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con sus delgadas manos….- yo ya no soy tu dueño…- susurró.

Y ¡Listo! Cerré los ojos y respiré, tranquilamente…. A la final de algo sirve los enigmas…

* * *

*****!¿La Realidad?*****

* * *

La realidad golpeaba las cabezas de todos los presentes. Mirar a su alrededor era una opción, o correr a auxiliar a Zero y Hitomi era otra.

Era increíble, estaban en la azotea de la academia, y en filo de la azotea, estaba Zero, sosteniéndose de la barra de seguridad para que nadie caiga, y colgando de su mano, al aire libre estaba, Hitomi quien estaba cerrado los ojos. Y siendo rodeada de una extraña luz.

-¡Zero!- la primera voz se hizo oír, era nada más que Kaname, el primero que reaccionó, y solo se limitó a correr donde estaba la pareja a punto de caer.

Kaname se aproximó, y se trepo a la barra, rápidamente sostuvo la mano de Zero, y le alzó. Más luego Aido, quien salió del shock, al estar en el enigma, corrió igual a socorrer a kaname, ayudado a sacarles del borde la muerte.

Gracias al pura sangre y al noble, lograron salir Zero y Hitomi de la muerte casi segura.

Zero tenía entre brazos a Hitomi, quien solo dormía plácidamente. La luz que brillaba alrededor de Hitomi, había desaparecido.

Kaoru, yacía sentada, viendo lo qué pasaba, pero no se movía, su mente trataba de analizar la situación, pero…no hallaba alguna respuesta.

Yori, quien al igual que kaoru, estaba aun en trance, trataba de en vano, moverse. Su cuerpo no respondía a ninguna solicitud.

Kaname y Aido, al ver que Zero estaba sin ninguna herida y tampoco hitomi, se aproximaron hacia las dos chicas.

En silencio, sin decir nada, Kaname tomó en brazos a Kaoru, quien solo miró extrañada a Kaname, pero de golpe algunos recuerdos invadieron su mente. Haciendo que por inercia se apoyara en el pecho de kaname, por u mareo de ideas en su cabeza.

Aido había hecho lo mismo con Yori, pero esta, solo se limito a agradecer con una sonrisa, acomodándose en los brazos del noble, mientras el otro le sonreía, en modo de que esta no se preocupará.

-Zero…-susurro Kaname…viendo como Zero tomaba tranquilamente a Hitomi en brazos y se encaminaba al grupo.

-vamos a la casa del director…- dijo viendo a todos – hay que descansar... en especial ellas- dijo mientras miraba como Yori y Kaoru se refugiaban en los pechos de los vampiros. AL igual que miraba como Hitomi temblaba aun dormida en los brazos de Zero.

-¿Itsuki?- pregunto Aido, aun dudoso se preguntar o no…Más Zero negó con la cabeza.

Aido limitó a agachar la cabeza, kaname solo no dijo nada. En silencio bajaron en brazos con las chicas, y se encaminaron a la casa del director.

* * *

*****En la Casa del Director*****

* * *

-tenemos suerte… de que todos hoy alán ido a la excursión…-dijo Aido quien estaba sentado en un sofá mirando un punto fijo en la pared.

-tiene razón…-dijo kaname mientras lanzaba un suspiro... y miraba a Zero quien estaba en la ventana mirando por afuera – Zero…-

Zero regresó al vista, viendo a los dos vampiros….debía explicaciones y tenía que decirlas y ya.

-era el segundo enigma…- dijo comenzado a relatar su deducción –a este se le conoce como "El enigma de la Ilusión", el portador de los enigmas, solo se limita a escoger a un persona para que esta entre en un trance, donde su subconsciente crea una ilusión de sus problemas, para que uno mismo vea lo que uno necesita o como se debe solucionar este problema….-dijo Zero mientras daba otro suspiro –la muerte de Itsuki, a de ver activado este enigma en Hitomi, por lo que abarco a todos los que estábamos, en el enigma, pero ella no tiene ninguna ilusión….-

-pero…. ¿cómo es que terminamos en la azotea?- dijo kaname

- por que si no salimos pronto del enigma quedamos atrapados en él, nuestra alma pero nuestro cuerpo busca la manera de desparecer o suicidarse…- dijo Zero

-entonces… ¡planeábamos tirarnos!-gritó Aido mientras se paraba

-si…en resumen…-dijo Zero

-¿Qué pasaba con hitomi?- pregunto Kaname, viendo como Zero miraba a de nuevo a la ventana.

- Si nosotros no salíamos antes del enigma, ella igual que nosotros se suicidaba, pero todos salimos al mismo tiempo, pero por así decirlo con las justas…-dijo Zero mientras recordaba el miedo que sintió en ese instante.

* * *

*****Flash Back*****

* * *

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, miré rápidamente a mí alrededor, ubicándome. Pero… Busque si alguien aun n había muerto, más solo llegue la mirada hacia Hitomi, ah estaba ella, para en la barra, solo vi como ella saltaba al vació.

Mis movimientos fueron rápidos, me lance al igual que ella, sosteniéndome, alcanzándola a coger de la mano.

-¡hitomi!- le grite para que me oyera.

Vi como sus ojos se entre abrieron, mirándome, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro- ya acabo el enigma…- me dijo y volvió a cerrar los ojos durmiéndose….

-si…ya acabo….- susurre más para mí…no solo el enigma, muchas dudas, sacaste de mi mente Hitomi.

-¡Zero!- el grito de kaname me saco de mis pensamientos.

* * *

*****Fin del Flash Back*****

* * *

-me dices que cuando uno está en el enigma…tiene que salir antes que hitomi, y sacarle a ella también del enigma o si no uno queda atrapado en este, y el cuerpo solo se suicida…-dijo Aido.

Zero asintió. Un silencio se coló en toda la habitación. Ya había enterado a Itsuki, la razón de su muerte aun se desconoce, pero… solo sabemos que su muerte no fue en vano. Hitomi, Kaoru y Yori, están dormidas. EL golpe de la ilusión mezclado con la realidad había sido muy fuerte.

El director no tardará en llegar, puesto que la salida de toda la academia junto a la clase nocturna era solo hasta las 5 de la tarde, y ya son las 4:30 pm.

Nunca vimos, a Yuuki, ella junto a Aido y Kaname, había decidido no ir a esa salida, más no sabemos de ella, y kaname ni Aido, han preguntado por ella, o han decidido ir a buscarla.

Al parecer, el enigma no solo le ayudo a él, si no a Kaname y Aido.

Estos últimos pensamientos asaltaron su mente, al ver a los dos vampiros preocuparse por la pelinegra y la peli naranja.

¡Ahora sabemos cuál es la realidad de todo!

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

* * *

Anette: aki estamos! n_n

maluz: ¬¬U xq tanta felicdad?

anette: este cap nos salio... jujuju ^^

maluz: ohhhh ^w^ nyaaaaaaaaa! el cap es solo Zero purito!

anette: e sjustamnete lo que kerria...aunke iba a colocar un beso entre zero y hitomi preferi mejor no... eos es para el proximo!

maluz: ¬¬ creo que es lo que estrañan mas zer/hitomi!

anette: T.T hasta yo!

maluz y anette: FELIZ AÑO A TODOS! QUE ETSE AÑO ESTE LLENO DE FICS Y ANIME PARA TODOS!

anette: en el poximo cap!

maluz: solo zero/hitomi ¬¬

anette:¬¬ TA BIEN u.u solo esa pareja!

anette y maluz: LES VEMOS EN EL POXIMO CAP!

**¿REVIEWS?**

**O.O**

**!ONEGAI!**

**n.n**

**¡ARIGATO!**

***o***


	13. El origen de los enigmas

**Notas del capítulo:**

Anette: se ke no tengo perdon!

maluz: si ke no lo tienes

anette: T.T he pasado dandome vueltas como ahcer este cap...

maluz: gracias a kami se pusoa leer un libro

anette: aja ^^ me puse a leer y me inspire y escrbir el fic!

maluz: realmente se dio demasiadas vueltas

anette: pero es EL MEJOR CAP QUE ES ESCRITO EN MI VIDA!

maluz: hai!

anette y maluz: nos vemos al final!**  
**

* * *

**EL ORIGEN DE LOS ENIGMAS**

* * *

_¿Dónde estoy?_

_¿Qué hago aquí?_

_¿Todo es tan negro?_

_¡Onee-chan!_

_¿Nii-san? Eres tú, ¡Nii-san! Estoy aquí…_

_¡Onee-chan! _

_Su voz, cada vez se hacía imposible de oír, y la negrura que me rodeaba no ayudaba. El sonido del eco de la voz de mi hermano era lo único que oía hasta esos instantes…_

_¡No! ¡No! ¡Nii-san no te mueras! ¡Onegai! ¡Maldito eres un ser asqueroso! ¡Mataste a mi familia! ¡Te Odio! ¡ODIO A LOS VAMPIROS!_

_El sonido de mis miedos oía, mi propia voz gritaba que no muriera la gente amada por mí, la gente que yo más querría morían frente a mis ojos sin poder evitarlo…_

_Nii-san_

_Oka-san_

_-Tú nunca estarás sola… porque yo estaré ahí…-_

_Esa voz… esa voz… es de Zero…_

Cuando abrí mis ojos, lo primero que pude ver fue la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana a mi costado, cerré mis ojos con un poco de molestia, aun mi vista era media borrosa, por lo que pestañe varias veces para poder mirar mejor. Cuando lo logré noté que estaba en una habitación desconocida para mí, no era ni la de Zero o la mía. Me levante con cuidado de la cama notando que llevaba puesto aun mi uniforme.

Al colocar mis pies en el frío piso un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, mire detenidamente el lugar, buscando algo familiar en él, pero la búsqueda fue en vano. Comencé mi caminata a la puerta pero algo me detuvo, un cuadro en la vitrina de la habitación, me acerque con cuidado y tome con mis manos el cuadro.

En este había dos fotos, una era donde una pareja sostenía a unos niños albinos de ojos lilas, el un albino tenía una cara seria mientras el otro sonreía pero débilmente como si fuerza les faltara, atrás de ellos se encontraba una señora que miraba con ternura a sus hijos al parecer, mientras a lado de ella un señor pasaba un brazo por los hombros de la señora mientras sonreía.

Sonreí con ternura al ver esto, realmente se veía que eran muy felices, rápidamente pude notar quien era Ichiru y Zero, después de todo ni de niño Zero quitaba esa cara de hielo.

Miré la otra foto que estaba junto a este en el mismo cuadro, era Zero pero atrás de ella había una chica de cabellos cortos, abrazándolo por los hombros.

Abrí mis ojos, cuando noté quien era.

-Yuuki…- susurré…

Mire detenidamente la foto viendo así la frase escrita debajo de ella…

_Zero sonríe si quiera una vez…_

-Veo que ya despertaste…-

Mi cuerpo tembló, esa voz. Me gire encarándolo, dejando el cuadro en su sitio…. Y lo miré. Estaba en el respaldo de la puerta cruzado de brazos, mirándome fijamente, llevaba puesto un pantalón holgado y un una camisa color azul marino, sus ojos lilas me miraban esperando una respuesta o algo.

-¡Hai!- dije mientras mostraba una sonrisa – creo que dormí mucho…-

Él se le limitó a mirarme en silencio. El silencio fue el dueño de la habitación, nos mirábamos fijamente, sin decir nada. Poco a poco las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse en mi rostro…

_Itsuki-kun_

La primera lagrima rodo por mis ojos…

_Kaoru-san_

El sollozo comenzó a sonar, oí el click del seguro en la puerta….

_Yori-chan_

Más lagrimas venían, mientras oía los pasos de él dirigiéndose donde mi

_Aido-san_

Mi respiración se comenzó agitar…. Me tome mis manos mi pecho tratando de regular mi respiración

_Kaname-san_

Mi pecho subía y bajaba, mientras más recuerdos de ellos venían a mi mente… sabiendo el peligro que pasaron el enigma, si no hubieran salido del enigma…. Ellos, todos… hubieran muerto

_¡ZERO!_

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, mi respiración se incremento, mi cuerpo no resistió y cedió a la gravedad, y caí de rodillas, mi saliva me asfixiaba, al aire me ahorcaba, mi mirada se comenzaba a ser borrosa…

Unos brazos me cogieron de los hombros, mi mirada busco el causante de esto, pero noté aun en lo borroso de mi vista, los ojos lilas preocupados por mí.

-¡Hitomi tranquilízate!- me decía

Mi respiración poco a poco se fue regularizando, mi mirada no evitaba la suya, esta me traía tranquilidad, una gran tranquilidad, porque si él estaba aquí sano y salvo, querría decir que los demás igual estaban bien.

-Estuvimos en el enigma…-comencé a relatar – yo casi – el sollozo se hizo presente – ¡casi les mato a todos ustedes!- grite mientras tomaba su camisa con mis manos, las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.

Era verdad que yo no aparentaba ser esas chicas que lloraban por todo, pero ellos eran como mi única familia, si yo les perdía, yo…

-Yo… Yo… Yo… me quedaría tan…-

-¡shh!- El dedo posado en mis labios no me permitía seguir con el habla, miré expectante a los ojos lilas de Zero, pero lo único que sentí fue los labios de él sobre los míos, en un suave compás.

Los labios de Zero, me parecieron exquisitos, pero no por eso profundice el beso, solo era uno lleno de alivio, quitándonos la preocupación y asegurándonos de que era verdad, que estábamos vivos, y que no era una ilusión, de que….

El y yo… estábamos vivos y juntos….

Sentí que mi cuerpo ya no topaba el piso, entonces caí en cuenta que yo me encontraba entre los brazos de Zero, acunada y aun besándonos con ternura, sentí sus pasos llevarme a algún lugar, mas lo descubrí al sentir la suave tonalidad de la sabana en mi espalda. Abrí mis ojos cuando los labios de Zero se separaron de los míos.

Su mirada lila me cautivó durante unos largos minutos, y así nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente por un largo tramo de tiempo. Un suspiro lanzó, y acomodó su cabeza en mi cuello, comprendí recién como nos encontrábamos, estábamos los dos en la cama, él sobre mí.

Un imperceptible sonrojo afloró en mí. El movimiento de la mano de Zero me hizo regresar a la realidad, sintiendo como nuestros dedos se entrelazaban.

-Zero…- susurré

-Tuve miedo… - me dijo con la voz pasiva –miedo de perderte…- completó levantado la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos.

-¿miedo?- pregunté con algo de sorpresa… -miedo Zero, lo lamento… pero tú puedes perderme… porque tu corazón perteneces a Yuuki…. Así que tranquilam….-

-¡Basta!- me interrumpió, le miré molesta por el haberme interrumpido pero sus ojos me hicieron callar para reclamar, sus ojos demostraban un enojo profundo, pero al mismo tiempo una completa soledad –Vuelves a mencionarla otra vez… ¡Atrévete!- me dijo con firmeza

-Tú perteneces a Yuu….-

Ya no fue su mirada o sus palabras las que me hicieron callar, sino sus labios que con locura se movía sobre los míos, tarde en responder un poco pero lo hice al mismo ritmo de Zero. Un calor comenzó a correr por mis venas, y unos cosquilleos se hicieron presentes…

-entiendes…. Yo no quiero que ella siga formando parte de mi corazón…- dijo él entre los pequeños besos que me daba aun en los labios…

-quiero… que ella desaparezca…- dijo dándome el último beso y finalmente mirándome –solo quiero que este tú…-

Los ojos se abrieron de la impresión, no pude evitarlo empuje con fuerza a Zero para que se quitara encima de mí, él me miró confundido y algo aturdido… Pero lo único que pude fue llorar, derramar lágrimas.

-Hitomi…- dijo él en ademán de acercarse…

-¡Aléjate!- le grité – ¿sabes? Que no puede ser fácil borrar a una persona de un día al otro del corazón ¡Lo sabes!-

Silencio….

-Zero… Tu… ¡Tu no me uses como un reemplazó!- le grite

Pero solo oí un estúpido bufido seguido de –Que tonta-

-¡Que mier…!-

-Se nota que comprendiste mal…- dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la ventana y miraba por fuera.

-Hubo varias ocasiones en la que pude haber sido feliz, junto a otras personas, otras chicas que hasta ahora permanecen junto a mí. Durante un largo periodo se han declarado pero me he negado y aun siguen aquí velando por mi felicidad…. – suspiró, me miró y continuó –Tú llegaste hace un mes, han pasado demasiadas cosas, pero ¿sabes? Lo raro de todo esto, es que yo he estado atrás tuyo y no me importó poner mi vida en riesgo o gastar más saliva de lo que normalmente hago…- otra vez me miró pero comenzó a caminar donde mí, al filo de la cama se quedó –pero tú, por ti he vuelto a hacer cosas que solo por Yuuki hacía…. Por ti es que yo he vuelto a sonreír, hitomi entiendes, ¿entiendes el valor que tu eres para mí?-

Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, y me limité a asentir, sentía claramente el sonrojo en mi rostro, y sabía muy bien que no podía reprimir la pequeña sonrisa que se esparcía por mi rostro.

-Zero… yo, pero yo… - tartamudeando hablaba sabía de antemano que no me iban a salir las palabras aun era muy pronto pero deseaba decirle, gritarle que lo amaba, ¡NO! Que _lo amo_

-Hitomi, por favor espera hasta que todo lo del enigma se resuelva… hasta que todas nuestras confusiones se desaparezcan, ¿Quieres?- me dijo mientras lentamente se acercaba a mí, se inclinaba en el suelo y tomaba suavemente mi mano.

-¡hai!- espeté mientras una sonrisa se esparcía por mi rostro.

No creo que fue mi imaginación pero creó que vi una sonrisa en el rostro de Zero, una diminuta sonrisa, sin embargo seguía siendo sonrisa.

-El resto…- pregunté inmediatamente.

-Hace rato que se levantaron, están hablando en la sala con el director….-

-¿sala?- inquirí con duda…

-estamos en la casa del director… que tal si mejor salimos, ya es hora de aclarar muchas cosas, además creó que tendremos más ayuda… la que nunca creíamos que íbamos a tener…- dijo Zero

Nos levantamos, bueno cabe recalcar que Zero tomo del armario una chaqueta la cual me dio, supuse que era de él, ya que al parecer la habitación pertenecía a este…-

Después de esto, salimos hacia los corredores, en silencio obviamente, aunque cuando llegue a la sala, realmente me sorprendí al ver como rápidamente todos se levantaron y comenzaron la serie de preguntas de ¿Estás bien? ¿No es mejor que descanses? Y un sin fin de cosas…

Después de unos breves lapsos de tiempo en que tuvimos para sentarnos comenzó la seriedad y el ambiente tenso.

Me senté justo en un sofá para dos, a lado mío se sentó Zero, al frente nuestro otro sofá en el cual estaba Kaname y Kaoru, la última estaba apoyada la cabeza en el hombro de Kaname mientras este, le sostenía la manta sobre sus hombros. A nuestros costados estaba Yori quien estaba en los brazos de Aido, realmente me sorprendí, pero entendí cuadno noté que Yori no estaban tan bien después de salir del enigma, igual que Kaoru, estaba cubierta por una manta.

Y justo a nuestro costado izquierdo, sentado en un sillón estaba el director….

-Creó que es la hora de que expliquen el secreto que tanto escondían, Zero y Hitomi…- dijo Kaname tranquilamente…

Alcé mi visita, aunque no era ya un secreto sin embargo se mantuvo oculto hasta la llegada de Yuuki, cuando apareció el enigma uno, ahora que se ha involucrado en el segundo enigma Kaname y Aido creo que ya merecen saberlo.

-Cuenta la leyenda de un ser que es más fuerte que un vampiro y un humano, la mescla de los dos. Edisel fue el único ser que hibrido en la historia….- comencé a relatar

-¿hibrido?-preguntó Aido

-Sí, hibrido. Normalmente ustedes saben que en su crecimiento genera un veneno en sus colmillos, pero este desaparece al cumplir con su crecimiento. Pero, hubo entre muchos vampiros que uno mantuvo este veneno, hasta que un día mordió a un humano para convertirlo en vampiro, sin embargo el veneno corrió por la sangre del humano y no permitió la transformación, sino acciono una molécula que esta con el veneno se mesclo creando una nueva más poderosa que las dos anteriores…. Esta se comenzó a reproducir y a contagiar por así decir al resto…. Pero… en el exterior esto se denomino como los "siete enigmas"-

(N/A: se escribirá en primera persona todo, con señales y signos para que se comprenda la historia del enigma, aun sigue relatando Hitomi, y no va a ver pausa…. Se advierte que se lean con atención las diferentes explicaciones que se dará a continuación)

_Los siete enigmas, fue así el nombre que se dio a las siete fases que pasa el ser humano con la reproducción de esta molécula en el cuerpo._

**_La primera Fase, la soledad:_**_ Es cuando la molécula comienza a reproducirse en el sistema nervioso, ocasionando una severa decaída._

**_Segunda Fase, la ilusión:_**_ Es cuando la molécula comienza a fusionarse con las neuronas causando una ilusión en su subconsciente._

**_Tercera Fase, el odio:_**_ Ocurre cuando la molécula se torna color rojo, esto es por la futura mescla con el ADN, por lo que genera una gran explosión de enojo._

**_Cuarta Fase, la noche:_**_ Comienza cuando las moléculas se internan en el sentido de la vista, creando una negrura que no pude asomarse a la luz del sol._

**_Quinta Fase, la lujuria:_**_ Ocurre cuando las hormonas se fusionan con la molécula creando que el humano tenga fuerte atracción sobre otro o viceversa._

**_Sexta Fase, la fuerza_**_: Comienza cuando la molécula se reproduce en los músculos, creando una sobrecarga de fuerza._

**_Séptima y última fase, vampiro:_**_ Todo el cuerpo del humano es controlado por la molécula, entonces se une con el ADN, generando un nuevo ser. El único problema, es que en el lapso de tiempo en el que se mescla con el ADN, comienza una increíble sed de sangre._

_Cada fase, se le ha acoplado con alguna característica del vampiro ordinario. Y cada una tiene un riesgo y un lapso de tiempo, cuadno la molécula se reproduce, en las tres primeras fases, dura dicha reproducción 3 horas, la cuarta y quinta ahora dura 12 horas, la sexta fase dura 14 horas y finalmente la última fase dura 24 horas._

_El riesgo que hay, es que si no sale rápidamente del "enigma" en tiempo que dura la reproducción, el humano muere. Esto es por una reacción que el cuerpo tiene ante el visitante en el organismo. Un mecanismo de Autodestrucción, por lo que el humano busca auto suicidarse._

_En ese lapso de tiempo, ocurren los factores de cada fase._

-Eso es los siete enigmas, es la mezcla de la molécula del humano con la del vampiro… pero el veneno del vampiro solo se genera en el pura sangre. Edisel, fue el primer híbrido en convertirse, no puedo decir si hay otros pero eso es lo que se sabe, aunque si termino todo este ciclo, me refiero a las fases, el último requisito es beber la sangre del acompañante más fiel, el que ha estado en todos los enigmas desde el inicio al final involucrado pero….-

El silencio corrió en todo el lugar…

-cuando pruebe el sabor de su sangre, no tendré la capacidad de parar, y terminaré matando a mi acompañante… como pasó a Edisel que terminó matando a su único amor, quien fue Zafiro, su amante…. Él la mato al cumplir el último requisito-

Otra vez el silencio se coló en toda la habitación….

-dime que no es verdad, que tu acompañante fiel es….- dijo con demasiada preocupación Kaoru

-No… dime que no es…- comenzó a sollozar Yori-chan

-soy yo…- dijo Zero

El único sonido que se produjo fue el golpe de mis lágrimas con el piso…

_Para no morir, tengo que matar al chico que amo….  
_

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

anette: ya se ya se! se ke fue demasiado tragico pero espero que hayan comprendido todo lo del enigma!

maluz: abuuu! - luego de xq odio kimica...

anette: apoio! XD jajaja nos vemos en el proximo cap!

* * *

**!Toda crítica es aceptada!**

**!reviews!  
**


	14. Depedida de un buen amigo

**Notas del capítulo:**

Anette: OHHHH! hola gente!

maluz: Ohhh! *w*

anette: si se preguntan porque la felicidad es por los 50 reviews! owo

maluz: nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! eso e exelente!

anette: yeah! ^^ ok gente aki amiguitos mios esta el siguiente cap de este grandioso fic, me aplike muxo en este cap

maluz: realmente es algo triste muy dramtico

anette: yeah! a mi estilo!

maluz: ¬¬U y tiene algo realmente sorprendete!

anette: bueno agradesco de paso a Animaniatika por dejarme tantos reviews XD, a nuestra lector Amai-chan (que me deeb su cap! ) y fianalmente a mi nueva lectora Atsukoblood ahah grax pro los reviews! sin mas al cap

* * *

**DESPEDIDA A UN BUEN AMIGO**

* * *

Las palabras de Zero habían dado paso al extenso silencio de la habitación. Con algo de cautela mire a Zero, quien miraba inexpresivamente a cada uno, dado a entender que él había aceptado ese destino, quité la vista de él y cerré con fuerza mis puños sobre mis rodillas. Una lágrima y otra se deslizaron sobre mis mejillas, corriendo por mi mentón, y cayendo al suelo, creí haber escuchado hasta el diminuto golpe de las lágrimas con el suelo.

Una pequeña y cínica sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, levante mi mirada la cual se hallaba escondida por mi flequillo – Kaoru-san, Yori-chan, no se preocupen… – Susurré pero lo suficientemente alto para que todos oigan, las aludidas regresaron a verme con sorpresa en su rostro – Nadie asegura que llegué al último enigma…-

Ahora la tensión que se generó por mis palabras era tal palpable que se podía cortar con un cuchillo tranquilamente – Tampoco aseguró que No llegaré a ese enigma – Dije comenzando a tomar confianza en mí misma, no me iba a rendir en una cosa tan seria pero tampoco iba a permitir que en todo el proceso muriera Zero – Pero, no creó que haya que cumplir ese último requisito para convertirme, trataré de hallar como sea posible y con la brevedad algún otro método para ser un _híbrido…_ - Una triste sonrisa se surco en mi rostro y cerré por unos segundos mis ojos, recordé la cálida sonrisa de mi madre, la graciosa risa de mi hermano, y la gran confianza que tenía Itsuki en mí y en todo el grupo – Varias personas han dado su vida para que siga, y su muerte no serán en vano – abrí mis ojos y desafié a cada uno de que me contradigan – Yo no permitiré que alguien más muera, pero no por eso daré un paso atrás, Zero tomó su decisión y yo ni nadie podremos cambiarle, así ¿qué? ¿Tienen algún problema con eso?- espere desafiante a que alguien emita la primera queja acerca de eso.

-¡Vaya! – La primera palabra que se emitió de parte de Aido, mire tranquilamente al chico de ojos azules más claros que los míos – Me sorprendes, pero ¿sabes? Yo no te detendré – Explico él mientras tranquilamente acariciaba con su mano el cabello de Yori-chan y le miraba tiernamente – Sabes el por qué – preguntó él mirándome serio, simplemente negué con la cabeza, el soltó un bufido, y miro por milésimas de segundos a Yori y luego me miró a mí – Tu confianza irradia demasiado en tus ojos, y tu valentía se siente en tu aura, no necesito asegurarme de que no mataras a Zero, aunque él tampoco dudaría dar su vida por ti …- finalizó mirando a Zero

-Concuerdo con Hanabuza - la vos grave de Kaname-san se oyó, incitándole a mirar – Hitomi-san, sabemos muy bien que vas a llegar al final, pero el miedo que tenemos de que alguno de los dos les pase algo, irradia temor de que sigas con eso… - Dijo mirándome fijamente – Pueda que no haya tenido la gran amistad con Zero – mirando al aludido – Pero yo estoy en deuda por unas razones del pasado, y verlo morir no creo que ni me favorezca a mí en el futuro y peor para mis planes…. – Miró a Zero, dando a entender cuales planes, aunque como me lo suponía se trataba de Yuuki, las palabras de Kaname volvieron a interrumpir – Sin embargo, como dijo Aido-kun, tú tranquilamente puedes trazar otra ruta para evitar el ultimo sacrificio, así que yo tampoco te detendré, más bien te doy mi apoyo y ayuda – OK! Kaname nunca da la mano a alguien y por qué me la da, claro que mi rostro a de ver reflejado la sorpresa de sus palabras – con tu enigma me enseñaste muchas cosas que son demasiado buenas… - finalmente miro a Kaoru-san a los ojos, para luego volver a mirarme y darme una sonrisa de costado – tienes mi apoyo… Hi-to-mi –

-Entonces, no te importará si yo también te apoyo – dijo Aido mientras miraba con algo de recelo a Kaname después de todo le dijo todas las ideas que él tenía pensado decir –Te debo una por el enigma, me hiciste ver cosas que realmente me fascinaron… - cuando dijo la última palabra un imperceptible sonrojo asomó en su rostro, y algo travieso miro a Yori-chan – Como dije te apoyo – entonces tengo el apoyo de dos personas más, sonreí internamente, porque de ellos no pensé que esas palabras saldría de su boca.

Un bufido se oyó en el lugar, una manta cayó al suelo, dejando a ver a una de las mayores cazadoras de vampiros, Kaoru se había levantado, la mire con sigilo esperando cualquier cosa de ella – ¡Ja! Tarada ni pienses en eso – me miro con desdén como siempre lo había hecho, mire decepcionada ya que pensé que había si quiera la menor posibilidad de apoyo por parte de ella – No entiendo el porqué dudas de que no te daré mi apoyo – aludida mire con asombro a Kaoru – No me mires así baka, sin mí no serías nada – me dijo mientras desviaba la mirada con un sonrojo tenue – además…. Gracias –

-¿Eh?- fue lo único que me limité a decir, primero eso de que si me da su apoyo, y un gracias que paso con Kaoru la fría, devastadora cazadora de vampiros – Tu enigma me mostró una faceta encantadora de cómo sería mi vida con esa persona… - se limitó a decir mientras caminaba y se arrimaba en una pared que tenía una ventana de paso, y cerraba los ojos dado de echo que ya no hablaría, sin embargo hecho una ojeada a ver si le seguían mirando, solo para notar que un par de ojos achocolatados le miraba fijamente, Kaname le miraba, y si su mente no le jugaba le sonreía imperceptible, cerró los ojos pero dejo ver una sonrisa de costado.

-Hito-chan – susurró con duda Yori-chan, se gano mi atención, lo difícil de la situación es que Yori, ella jugaba aurita con sus sentimientos en la decisión de apoyo o no, por la simple razón de que ella estuvo más a lado de Zero que Kaoru o yo, dando a entender un lazo un poco más fuerte con Zero – Cuida a Zero-kun, Onegai – Su rostro mostró una sonrisa sincera y miro tranquilamente a Zero – te ayudare en todo, hito-chan así que nunca dudes de eso – finalmente se arrimo en el pecho de Aido, acomodándose cerrando los ojos – Gracias por compartir el enigma en mí…. Fue fabuloso – menciono mientras se sonrojaba al ver que Aido no se interponía en que se acomodara tan bien en su pecho.

Contaba con el apoyo de todos, una sonrisa no pudo ser reprimida realmente, pero algo comenzó a caer en cuenta, porque todos le agradecían del enigma, pero, ¡¿Qué diablos tenía el enigma?

-Aido-san, Yori-chan, Kaname-san y Kaoru-san ¡Arigato! – Dije mientras me levantaba – pero – miré a todos con una sonrisa - ¡Por qué diablos me agradecen del enigma, no ven que casi les mato! – Le gritaba con fuerza a todos, comencé a alterarme y caminar de un lado a otro - ¡No ven que casi mueren o qué! Vienen me dan las gracias por casi matarles – Les mire aturdida a cada uno.

Un tramo de silencio hasta que se rompió con la risa de los presentes.

-¿!eh!- me limité a decir, mientras caía de rodillas mirándoles a todos ellos como si estuvieran locos - ¡Por qué mierda se ríen!

-Déjame explicarte Hito-chan – dijo el director que en toda la discusión no había pronunciado palabra – El enigma fue la ilusión ¿correcto? – Me limite a asentir – está claro como que Zero no descubrió el agua tibia – Mirada inmunizadoramente tenebrosa agrégale que había música de ultratumba de fondo, porque hay que recalcar que hasta el viento tuvo miedo de Zero – ¡Ok! Queda claro que Zero si descubrió el agua tibia – Ahora veamos eso en cámara lenta, el director siendo apaleado por una taza que fue directamente a su cabeza – Bueno, ahora si Hitomi, tú no sabes lo que pasa en ese enigma – Recalco claramente las palabras no sabes.

-bueno, me guió algo de lo que leí en el libro de Edisel – inquirí diciéndole mientras retomaba asiento a lado de Zero

- ¿Libro?- pregunto rápidamente Kaoru, comenzando a caminar y tomar asiento a lado de Kaname.

-Hai – respondí mientras observaba como Yori-chan me miraba seriamente – Es un libro que encontró el director, y me lo entregó es un libro que relata la vida de Edisel, hasta que se convirtió en Híbrido – Dije resumiendo todo.

-Director cómo lo encontró – preguntó Kaoru mirándole rápidamente.

-En la biblioteca de los Cazadores de vampiros, por lo visto era el único que hay – comentó mientras miraba seriamente a Kaoru

-Esto es raro, Edisel si existió por lo que se ve, pero si escribió un libro eso data que Edisel no es tan antiguo como parece – Relato Kaname dando a entender por donde querría llegar Kaoru.

-Puede que sea Edisel un ser que es después de Cristo – comentó con voz monótona Zero – Pero eso no asegura que hayan existido otros anteriormente igual que ellos –

-Correcto, entonces esta declarado que Edisel no fue el único… por lo que hay que averiguar sobre esto – declaro Aido

-En la biblioteca del consejo de Vampiros, puede haber la posibilidad de que exista alguna información acerca de esto – comentó Kaname – No habría ningún problema en proporcionales –

Zero asintió al ver que Kaname le dirigía palabras a él y Hitomi – Hay que ver si hay otros como Hitomi en nuestra actualidad –

-pero – la débil voz de Yori-chan se hizo presente – si se dice que son seres más fuertes que los humanos y los vampiros, y hay más de estos de los que se calcula, puede que llegue un día en el que quiera dominar a las otras especies como ocurrió hace 800 años atrás…-

-¿800 años atrás? – Preguntó con voz neutra Hitomi - ¿Qué paso?-

-Son datos que para la especie humana es desconocida, pero hace 800 años, los humanos y vampiros convivían en paz, y ninguno tenía miedo del otro – Inquirió la voz de mando el director

-¿Convivían en paz? Entonces por qué ahora… - decía Hitomi pero fue interrumpida por la voz de Kaname

-Mi clan los Kuran, por venganza y poder crearon una revolución de vampiros, y comenzaron a atacar a los seres humanos, por lo que se rompió el trato de convivir mutuamente, los humanos con los vampiros…. – terminó Kaname

-Un grupo de personas que cada vez fueron creciendo y siendo más y más, fueron los que se denominan ahora Cazadores de Vampiros, ellos fueron los que aniquilaron a toda esta revolución y mandaron a las sombras a los vampiros, a este grupo en su época fue conocido como Los Engeljaeger Von Abend – sonó la articulad voz de Kaoru, seguido de la sorprendida mirada de Kaname, ese nombre era demasiado desconocido e incluso ni Zero sabía siendo de un linaje de los más grandes cazadores – Desde ahí no hay tregua ni por él un bando ni el otro…-

-Pero, entonces Kaname-san – mire con algo de cautela, no querría cometer una imprudencia

-Es correcto Hitomi, yo siendo junto con Yuuki, los últimos del gran linaje de Kuran, nos sentimos culpables de esto, por eso es que yo desde antes platiqué con el director para ir creando poco a poco un convenio con los humanos y el mundo vampírico, pero el consejo de cazadores, aun no aprueba esta unión o pacto, de tregua, esto es como un experimento o una prueba para ver que los vampiros y los humanos pueden convivir – finalizo el relato Kaname

Aunque el silencio comenzó a recorrer la habitación después de las palabras de kaname, no había duda alguna de que en el fondo kaname tenía un corazón muy noble, pero sus acciones en el pasado ha causado en cada uno, un cicatriz que aun está comenzando a cicatrizar, sin embargo por esas palabras tal vez y en un futuro no muy lejano, el pueda ser perdonado por cada uno, y tal vez hasta por él mismo, por qué nadie ha dicho, que él no se siente culpable de esto, y tampoco el lo ha negado.

-Por eso, es que hay que visualizar que cada cosa que pasé o ocurra, vayan según lo planeado, corrijo, lo esperado. Esperamos realmente – decía el director mirándonos a todos – que el contrato vuelva a emerger de las cenizas y tome de nuevo el control que tenía hace 800 años – Un bufido se oyó, este correspondía a Zero, quien tomó la palabra- Con lo que está pasando, es posible que se ocasione una guerra – Le miramos expectantes para ver el por qué de esta razón – hay tres especies, ahora la pregunta es si pueden vivir en armonía las tres, sin que se maten unos a otros – finalizo mientras comenzaba a pararse – no sabemos si los híbridos haya o no haya más de ellos, acepten ese trato, quien sabe si su avaricia correspondiente al humano, se muestre con el poder que anhela los vampiros, la mezcla de estos dos, puede traer muchas tragedias – soltó mientras tomaba lugar junto a la ventana permitiéndose la vista de ella, al parecer le comenzaba a agobiar el tema, son muchos problemas que tendríamos para conciliar algo así, además de quien dice si lo lograremos.

-Es posible que ocurra, pero – Mis palabras tomaron fuerza, y voz sumando la valentía de mi corazón – Si comenzamos desde ahora a hacer posible el trato – Apreté con fuerza mis puños y rápidamente me pare y mire con demasiada determinación – Pueda que en el futuro, uno tal vez no muy lejano, las tres especies vivan en paz – Finalice

La valentía con la que había sido pronunciadas esas palabras, ocasionaron que una pequeña así sea débil o fuerte esperanza haya nacido, en cada uno, acompañada de esta una calurosa sonrisa brindaban en respuesta. Zero se situó nuevamente al costado de Hitomi, tomando suavemente su mano y susurró un audible – Lo lograremos – que fue escuchado para todos.

-Hito-chan, el enigma de la ilusión muestra a cada uno que ingresa al enigma, lo que ellos tienen miedo de desear, de obtener, por qué para obtenerlos hay que sacrificar algo a cambio. Por eso al parecer a tus amigos, la ilusión les ha hecho saber que posibilidades hay de que se cumpla y cuantas tienen de ser feliz – finalizo el director mirando a cada uno con una sonrisa. Rápidamente mire a cada espectador preguntado con mis ojos ¿Qué es eso que anhelan tanto?

-Míralo de esta manera, hito-san – Comenzó Kaname a relatar – Tú tienes que dejar tu lazo que une a Zero contigo, a cambio de convertirte en un híbrido, es lo mismo –

-¡Tanto así es la decisión!- inquirí con mi voz confundida – Es tan grande lo que anhelan, saben si quiera que serán felices con eso – pregunté

-Eso es lo que precisamente nos debatimos – Inquirió Aido – El saber si seremos felices o no –

-Pero, creo – Comentó Kaoru – que nuestros instintos son más fuertes, ya comenzamos a tomar ese camino y ni si quiera lo hemos notado –

Observé con cautela, ¿Qué camino? ¡¿Que?, realmente estoy más que pérdida, demasiada diría yo. Mire a Zero, y viendo como el soltaba un suspiro, y me miraba. Me pregunte mentalmente ¿Qué era eso que añoraba Zero? Sus ojos me miraban fijamente que por segundos creía que eso que añoraba Zero ¿era yo? Quité la vista ruborizada, ¡no! Eso es una estupidez, ¡ja! Zero añorándome que babosa….

_Entiendes el valor de lo que tú eres para mí._

Apreté mi mano, la misma que era sujetada por Zero, y miré otra vez esos ojos lilas, los mismos que ahora me miraban confusos, esperando explicación por el apretón, mas yo sonreía ¿Tal vez haya una diminuta posibilidad que Yuuki sea la que quiere olvidar, y yo ser su nuevo futuro? Gracias a eso, es que aun hay Fe en mi corazón.

* * *

El cielo se alzaba con toda su belleza sobre nuestras miradas. La dura batalla por que no salgan esas lágrimas frente a todo el estudiantado se vieron acabadas y libres de salir cuando estuvimos solos. Frente a la tumba de un gran amigo, nos dimos el privilegio de mostrar nuestras lágrimas, y frente a nuestros enemigos y amigos, nos derrumbamos. Rosas de diferentes colores yacían sobre la tumba, y un gran número de fotos y adornos, daban a entender que él, era un ser querido no solo para nosotros, sino también para cada uno de los estudiantes.

Kaoru, la segunda al mando en el grupo, la cazadora de mayor linaje después de Zero. La más fuerte, y la que se opuso a su propia felicidad, por tener la felicidad de Zero. Ella tuvo un lazo algo extraño con Itsuki, nunca hablaban, nunca comieron juntos a solas, y jamás se sonrieron. Pero ella junto a Itsuki, era como la hermana mayor que aparece en los momentos complicados de la vida y te levantan y desaparecen. Ella no imitaba al resto abrazando, no era de ese tipo, más era de las que te encara las cosas, pero te da una frase que te da el valor de mirarle a la cara retándole a que decirle de nuevo, pero dice otra y otra vez, hasta que te hartas y te levantas y le gritas y ella siempre termina diciendo "con ese coraje, grítale a la vida no a mi" y terminaba yéndose sin antes de mirar atrás y asegurar de que caíste bien en cuenta con lo que dijiste. Una y muchas veces pasó eso con Itsuki, y ella siempre estuvo ahí como su hermana pero al caer en la última frase ella ya dejaba de serlo. Y para Kaoru, que era Itsuki, un chico al que si querría y le ayudaba sin que él lo supiera. Pero, esta última vez no pudo, y se siente culpable de la muerte de un ser querido, de su querido _hermano menor._

-Esta comenzado a llover – susurró Kaoru, miré perpleja el cielo, daba un hermoso atardecer, ¿por qué decía que llo…? Y vi como una lágrima deslizaba por su mejilla. Ella ni se inmuto por esto, más bien dejo que corra tranquilamente hasta caer. Noté como Kaname se acercaba hasta situarse a su costado, tomó suavemente su mano, esta regreso a mirarle sorprendida por el acto, mas Kaname sonrió, y Kaoru formo una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro, mientras agachaba la cabeza permitiendo que su flequillo cubra sus ojos dorados, permitiéndose llorar en silencio. _"Hai, Kaoru-san está lloviendo"_

Yori-chan, ex-mejor amiga de Yuuki Cross, única muchacha de la academia que nunca ha sentido interés por alguien de la clase nocturna, vivía enamorada de Zero, la persona que prefirió apoyar a su amiga para que ella junto a Zero sean felices a costa de su felicidad. Ella era la persona más cercana que tuvo Itsuki. Yori-chan había y sigue agradecida a este por la forma en cómo alegro así sea poco los días oscuros de ella y Zero. Era la mano amiga que necesitaba Yori, él le ayudo incontables veces, él le salvo de que se derrumbará por la pérdida de su hermano cuando pasó. Un lazo tuvo demasiado grande, y fue aumentando, gracias a Itsuki Yori entró a formar parte de los cazadores de vampiros, para así ayudar y estar más cerca de Itsuki y Zero. Siento que poco a poco la felicidad volvería. En sus misiones, eran un trió demasiado bueno, aunque como era principiante en esa época, Itsuki y Zero normalmente le protegían, hasta que ella misma logro defenderse sola. Comenzó a entender que era Itsuki para ella, era un amigo el mejor amigo, pero él se convirtió en un hermano para ella, gracias a él poco a poco fue desapareciendo el amor por Zero, aunque aún persiste pero es muy nulo, e incluso se llego a pasar por su mente que podría ser feliz con Itsuki, pero jamás logro que se realizará esto. Principalmente esta vez, siente que debió haber entrenado mucho más, así se hubiera defendido de ese vampiro, e Itsuki no hubiera intervenido y jamás hubiera muerto.

Yori estaba justamente situada al frente de la tumba, y cayó de rodillas, permitiéndose derrumbar, sus sollozos se hacía fuertes hasta convertirse en gritos lastimeros, llenos de tristeza y soledad. Se abrazaba a sí misma para darse fuerza, para no llorar, pero solo se limitaba a llorar cada vez más. Una figura se había situado atrás de ella, abrazándola por detrás, ella encaro a esa joven que ahora mostraba sus ojos llenos de soledad y tanta culpabilidad, y comenzó a desahogarse poco a poco Yori, y todos los presentes nos dolía sus palabras.

-¡¿Por qué?- comenzó susurrándole – por qué te fuiste – pregunto viendo como Yuuki al frente suyo negaba con la cabeza – ¡sufrí y mucho!, no solo yo ¡Zero también!- comenzó a hablar alzando la voz, agacho la cabeza colocando en las piernas de Yuuki mientras apretaba sus hombros – Sufrí de soledad, y la única persona que me ayudo se fue – decía audiblemente – me quitaste a la persona que amaba, me quitaste al único familiar que me quedaba, me quitaste a mi mejor amigo, y ahora creó que me estas quitando mi felicidad – dijo mientras hundía mas su cabeza en las piernas, mientras Yuuki solo lloraba en silencio, ya que en verdad lo que decía era solo la más franca verdad – pero sabes no me arrepiento de haberte odiado y haberme derrumbado – dijo con sigilo, Yuuki se limitó a preguntar el ¿por qué? – porque gracias a eso es que Zero encontró un discípulo, se reencontró con vieja amiga, y encontró a alguien que realmente le haga feliz pero sobre todo él se recupero, recuperó su sonrisa, volvió a ser el frío ser que era antes, era él de nuevo, pero esta vez yo no me arrime en él para salir, otro amigo me ayudo, y me saco de ese vacío, de esa soledad en la que vivía junto a Zero… por eso es que no me arrepiento ¡Porque gracias a ti conocí a él! – gritó levantada la cabeza y mirándola viendo como ella se derrumbaba por sus palabras sabían y todos los presentes que Yuuki aun amaba a Zero y aun querría a Yori-chan de regreso, pero alguien ya había tomado ese puesto y al parecer todos habían aceptado. Yori-chan le miro y le tomo de los hombros – Es por eso que estoy aquí siendo consolada por esa persona que tanto daño nos causo, eso por ella que comprendo que sin ti no habría sido nada, ya que siempre me basaba en que tenía que ser tan grande como ti, ahora es por ella ¡Que me doy cuenta que te estoy perdonando!- y se abalanzo sobre Yuuki abrazándola, llorando a su oído, mientras que Yuuki solo abrazaba a su amiga, tratando de consolarle, ella se limitó a sonreír tristemente y miró a Zero junto a Hitomi

– Yo regresé porque creí que volvería a tener a mi amiga y a ti – mencionó Yuuki – pero ese puesto ya fue ocupado – miró a Hitomi – solo espero que realmente sepas superar todo lo que se te avecina – finalizo mientras una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Mis ojos se abrieron sorpresivamente, Yuuki se rendía no pelearía por el amor de Zero, ella me estaba dejando el camino libre, realmente ella **¿se retiraba?**

Lentamente se paraba junto a Yori-chan y se retiraban, seguidos de Aido el cual se coloco al lado de Yori, la misma que al verle le pidió cargarle cosa que el otro aceptó, ella se refugió en su pecho, los tres siguieron con su caminos, hasta que ya no se les podía divisar, todo esto fue seguido por nuestras miradas. Kaname quien seguía sosteniendo la mano de Kaoru, comenzó a caminar en otra dirección jalando a Kaoru quien sorprendida se dejaba llevar.

Dejándonos a Zero y a mí completamente solos. Y por alguna extraña razón, Zero estaba lejano, distante. Y seguí mirando tristemente el camino por donde se fue Yuuki. Su mirada lila vacía veía como su querida Yuuki había renunciado a él y en parte le dolía, extrañamente justamente en su pecho y un pequeño vacío se estaba hace muy poco tiempo lleno, se volvio a vaciar.

_¡Qué tonta fui al pensar que Zero iba a dejar Yuuki por mí!_

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

anette: demasaido bueno para mi T^T

maluz: O.O

anette: es ke T.T realmente me luci en escribir solo ene ste fic escribo tna bn!

maluz: *W* realmente se not ake Zero aun kiere a yuuki

anette: sii eso creo XD pero eso se vera en el proximo cap!

anette y maluz: No se pierdan el proximo cap AMORES OLVIDADOS!

anette y maluz: Sayo! aceptamos todo tipos de reviews!

* * *

**¿Reviews?**

***W***


	15. Amores olvidados

**Notas del capitulo:**

Anette: yo se que realmente no tengo perdón! Es demasiado tiempo! Que no publique la ultima fue el 04/04/2010 y ya estamos 2011 hasta yo entre en shock!

Maluz: si y que lo digas

Anette: tu cállate!

Maluz: no molestes!

Anette: argg, no me importa el punto es que este cap realmente es demasiado impactante! Y la historia se va tornado demasiado buena diría yo

Maluz: kiaaaaaa! Eso es verdad!

Anette y maluz: sin atrasos ¡al fic!

* * *

**Amores olvidados**

* * *

Por un buen rato nos mantuvimos así, caminado a un paso rápido pero en silencio, en completo sigilo como si la más mínima bulla nos causaría una gran travesía en nuestro mundo. Cuando note como mi acompañante paró en seco, supe que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, destino que hasta hace momentos era para mí desconocido. Comencé con suavidad a observar a detalle el lugar que se nos presentaba al frente. Realmente jamás pensé que llegaría a creer que en esta academia pudiera existir este hermoso lugar. Un prado se encontraba posado frente a nuestros ojos, la belleza que se pronunciaba en cada flor que sobresalía de este, era algo magnifico, hace unos minutos atrás que el sol se estaba escondiendo para dar paso a la gran luna, que por cierto con la luz de esta iluminaba increíblemente al lugar. Sobre este, volando sin tener ningún miedo a hacer atrapadas, dejando al aire su belleza natural, estaban una gran cantidad de luciérnagas, esto causo que el prado pareciera de, como se dice, ah sí, sacado de película.

El tambaleó de un cuerpo a mi lado me hizo regresar al mundo real, el joven que se encontraba a mi lado, aun sosteniéndome de mi mano, tenía un leve temblor. Sus cabellos castaños cubrían su rostro, interceptando mi vista, su cuerpo rígido se encontraba, dejándome algo preocupada, además del hecho de que sentía el leve temblor en mi mano que cada vez se pronunciaba más.

-¿Kaname?- me atreví a susurrar, acerque mi mano a su rostro, pero el se hizo atrás como si el simple roce de mi mano con su piel fuera asqueroso o desagradable. Ofendida retire mi mano inmediatamente y mi mirada igual, me solté de su mano. Un suspiro salió de mi boca, y mire nuevamente al prado –Sabes si solo me querrías mostrar este bello lugar, ya me mostraste, así que yo – decía mientras nuevamente me daba media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar – me voy –

A los primeros pasos, se oía el ruido de la hierba ser pisoteada por mis zapatos, pero luego se limito a oírse unos pasos acelerados, mas, todo fue silencio. Ahora ya no era una simple mano la que me sostenía, sino un cuerpo totalmente apegado a mi espalda, escurriendo sus brazos por mi cintura, hundiendo su cabeza en su cuello.

-¿Ka… kana… Kaname? – El que mi voz haya señalado los nervios que sentía al tener a Kaname tan cerca, era una mala señal. Mi mirada estaba enfocada a los arboles que se presentaban al frente mío, y sin responder el abrazo me quede en silencio.

-Tal vez esto suene algo idiota – espeto con voz ronca kaname, su respiración me hacía cosquillas en mi cuello, pero no me inmutaba, pretendería que eso no me importaba – pero… necesito que te quedes a mi lado – Tal vez haya dicho que no me importaba, pero no pude evitar tensarme, no pude prohibir que mi mirada se girara para por ver la cabeza que yacía en mi cuello, tampoco no permití que mis brazos se posaron por impulso en sus brazos, como si estuviera correspondiendo el dichoso abrazo.

-Aunque no lo creas – Decía roncamente a mi oído, me apretó a su cuerpo – Los vampiros también tenemos sentimientos –

Apenas y podía respirar, el pulso comenzaba a alterarse, ¡Diablos! Que es lo que me está sucediendo –Yo jamás dije que ustedes no tenían sentimientos – Finalice con mi mirada nuevamente fija en los arboles

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no respondes a mi abrazo? – Rápidamente mire a mis brazos, que se encontraban posados sobre los de kaname, que querría decir que no lo estaba abrazando ¡Si lo estaba haciendo! – Solo están posados, no responden, yo lo siento –

Suavemente, tome su mano entre las mías, sin tener forma alguna de desviar el tonto sonrojo que se esparció por mi rostro - ¿Contento?- pregunte con sorna

-Si- espeto el de inmediato. Nuevamente el silencio se cruzó en el ambiente.

Esto, era como decirlo, raro o extraño. Kaname nunca actuaba así por lo que sabía, algo tenía que haberle afectado hace unos segundos, además de ser esto debería relacionárselo con alguien cercano para que le afecte de tal manera….

"– _Yo regresé porque creí que volvería a tener a mi amiga y a ti pero ese puesto ya fue ocupado, solo espero que realmente sepas superar todo lo que se te avecina –"_

Lo que puso en ese estado a Kaname, no era más ni menos que las palabras de Yuuki, su hermana, su amor.

-Kaname…. – susurre con delicadeza, apreté su mano entre las mías –No debiste creer en esas palabras, Yuuki solo lo dijo… -

-Lo dijo por que lo ama… y aun lo ama – espeto con voz ronca y cansada – ¿Sabes? Realmente fui tan idiota en creer que después de que se vaya conmigo lo olvidaría mas bien, comenzó a guardar más y más sentimientos hacia él…- Finalizo, suavemente dejo caer sus brazos, finalizando el abrazo, y se separo de mí y ni se digno en verme, solo se encamino hacia un árbol, donde se sentó, y cubrió su rostro con el brazo.

-¿Tanto te afecta?- pregunte mirándole, el se movió incomodo, pero me miró fijamente –Tanto le amas que te pones en ese estado – Decía tranquilamente, me acerque y me arrodille al frente – Pero, alguna vez se lo has dicho, mirándole a los ojos, y sin que nadie les interrumpa, y no poniendo de escusa que ella está pensando en Zero o algo por el estilo, se lo has dicho – Finalizó mientras posó suavemente su mano en la rodilla

-No…- este finalizo desviando la mirada – Nunca le he dicho cuanto le amo…-

Por alguna extraña razón, su corazón se encogió al oírlo decir eso, con tal seguridad, tal vez haya sido porque simplemente era con la fuerza que se lo dijo o que le dolió que se lo haya dicho frente a sus ojos que amaba a otra y no a ¿ella? ¡Blasfemia!

-Entonces hazle saber…- dije con una sonrisa forzada

-No puedo – Negó con la cabeza, mientras escondía su mirada de la mía. ¡Qué no puede! Por dios que le pasa a Kaname ¿Dónde está el vampiro jefe, el temido vampiro Kaname? En que momento el se derrumbó de esa manera, y ¿Por qué? Verle esquivar y negar sus sentimientos, era doloroso para mí, ¿razón? No tengo ni la menor idea, solo sé que me duele verle en ese estado, y tal vez sea por la estúpida ilusión que tuve con él, en ese imbécil enigma. ¿Sí? Yo con kaname, ¡ja! Que idiota delirio, no le alcanzó a los talones a Yuuki, tampoco podre superar el amor que siente él por ella, y peor aún no soy una vampira, yo cazo a los de su especie.

Sentí una mano sobre mi mentón, abrí mis ojos sorprendida. Primero en qué momento los cerré, segundo cuándo había agachado la mirada, y tercero, por qué el rostro de kaname esta tan cerca del mío. ¡Está invadiendo mi espacio personal! Mi pulso comenzó a acelerarse y un sonrojo se esparció por mi rostro ¿¡Qué falta, Que se cayera encima!

¡Diablos! Perdí el equilibrio, por esquivar la tonta mirada de Kaname, y caí de espaldas, por inercia jale de su camisa para no caerme, pero por arte de magia me lo lleve consigo, ahora Kaname se encuentra sobre mí, y para perder mis nervios por completos, se encuentra a escasos nuestros rostros. Una estúpida sonrisa aparece en su rostro, ciento una caricias en mi mejilla, es la mano de kaname que me acaricia mi mejilla. ¡Por dios! Que alguien lo paré, realmente está muy difícil controlar esta situación. Muchas de muchas imágenes aparecen en mi mente del enigma, y para variar, nuestro querido beso que tenía con él aparece, e inmediatamente dirijo mi mirada a sus labios, tan finos, tan apetecibles. Vuelvo a mirar sus ojos, que ahora me miran con una seriedad inmensa, el ambiente no es pesado ni tenso, más bien es muy relajante.

-La razón por la que no puedo decirle que la amo…- decía con suavidad, sintiendo su aliento chocar contra mis labios – es porque descubrí – me miró – que creo que me gustas-

_Pum, pum, pum, pum_

Era lo único que podía oír, el rápido latido de mi corazón. Sonrió con nostalgia, lamentablemente, jamás seré de él no porque no me gusta, o porque es vampiro, ni nada. Si no, que hay un pasado que hace que se crea un estrecho camino del uno al otro, imposible de cruzar.

-Kaname, yo…- trato de hablar, pero no se que realmente que decir –Tú no sabes lo que soy…- suelto, cosa que era verdad, el no sabe ese pasado. El sonríe con arrogancia.

-Si lo sé… - se limita a decir, mientras me apretaba mas con su cuerpo, causando un suspiro en mi persona, el se acerca otra vez con sus labios a escasos centímetros de los míos. Qué si lo sabía, debía estar mintiendo –Sé muy bien las cosas, pero eso no quita que _me gustes __Lieben_-

Mi cuerpo inmediatamente se tensa, tomo mi Bloody Rose y la coloco entre nosotros, apunto a su pecho, le miro fijamente a sus ojos –Ni te atrevas Kuran – le menciono. El sonríe de costado, niega con la cabeza, lanza un suspira al aire, y se levante suavemente hasta tomar asiento, hago lo mismo pero no quito mi vista de él –comienza a hablar Kuran –

-¿Qué? Cómo es que sé tú identidad, simple por nuestro pasado. Cuando mencionaste acerca de los Engeljaeger Von Abend, ese nombre solo sabe dos clanes – Me miraba expectante y sonrió de costado otra vez – Los Kuran y los Aben, pero los Aben hace mucho tiempo dejaron de existir, excepto por una niña que se creía muerta porque nunca la encontraron su nombre era Lieben Aben – me miro con arrogancia – Eres tú, pero la pregunta es el por qué tu cambio de nombre –

Baje la pistola, al igual que mí mirada – El ver a tu familia morir ante tus ojos, y saber que todos los que te acerquen van a seguir el mismo camino, no te hace desear ser otra persona. Abandone mi linaje, busque a Zero, mi ex-prometido el cual no sabía de nuestro matrimonio, así que fue fácil convencerlo de que mi nombre era Kaoru – una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla –Ahora que sabes quién soy, sabes el pasado que nos une, ¡sabes que nosotros somos enemigos! ¡No podemos ser absolutamente nada! – Grite con furia, mientras tomaba mi Bloody rose y le apuntaba, las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

Kaname mantenía la mirada fija en sus ojos color miel, soltó un suspiro, y suavemente se fue acercando a pesar de las protestas de Kaoru la cual a cada acercamiento iba para atrás, finalmente Kaname llego donde ella, la única distancia era la Bloody Rose que les separaba, indicando el pasado que les unía. –Yo no quiero nada con Lieben – susurraba Kaname –Lieben tiene derecho a matarme, pero – Miro directamente a los ojos de Kaoru –la chica que sabe como soy ahora, y la que me gusta ahora su nombre es Kaoru – Un silencio se extendió por todo el prado solo se oía la agitada respiración de Kaoru.

-Renunció a mi pasado- dijo Kaname, tomando las manos de Kaoru que sostenía la Bloody Rose guiándole a su pecho – Tira el gatillo, aceptando tu venganza, de ti y tu familia, pero – suspiro mirándole y una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro – Serias Lieben no Kaoru, la cual me gusta – Cerro sus ojos esperando la decisión a Kaoru.

Me dejaba la elección a mí, me ponía su vida en bandeja de plata solo para que yo decida qué hacer con ella. Renuncie a todo por una nueva vida, rechace mi pasado para no sufrir más, pero ahora puedo vengarme de todo, él y toda su maldita familia es la culpable de todo. Tomo con fuerza la Bloody, coloco sus dedos en el gatillo. ¡Puedo tomar mi venganza!

Sus dedos se deslizaron por el gatillo, y el sonido se produjo rompiendo el silencio que había en dicha zona…

* * *

No tenía la certeza en donde nos encontrábamos por esos minutos, sin embargo, basta y sobraba estar entre sus brazos para despreocuparme de mi paradero. Tan abrigadores, tan protectores, imposibles no sentirse tan tranquila en ellos, acomodada en su pecho, oyendo el ritmo de su corazón, oyendo sus susurros, sentir las suaves caricias que me otorgaba el dichoso abrazo. Es que estar con Aido, era lo más hermoso que podía vivir. ¿Tal vez? Ya comprenda a Yuuki, o Hitomi, el por qué se enamoraron de un vampiro. No era por la belleza que profesaban, sino por lo que llegaba a ocultar por ser seres de la oscuridad. La caballerosidad de Kaname y la presencia que marcaba, la frialdad y la tristeza de Zero. Cada uno tenía algo que atraía. Lo sorprendente es que a mí nunca me intereso ninguno de los vampiros, excepto Zero pero hace unos años atrás que eso ya dejo de ser algo para mí. Y ahora resulta que tuve un enigma con Hanabusa Aido con el cual no le he hablado para lo más mínimo.

Tampoco quiero destacar que Aido es muy atractivo, su cabello rubio y sus hermosos ojos azules, que hipnotizan cada vez que alguien lo ve, sus labios finos y tan apetecibles ¡Qué diablos estoy pensando!

-Yori-chan ¿estás bien? – Dijo Aido mirándome, parando sus pasos –estas con las mejillas rosadas – decía mientras con una mano acariciaba mis mejillas. Inmediatamente sentí arder aun más mis mencionadas ya, mejillas.

-¡¿Eh? – logré a decir, claro ahora no tienes ni la menor idea de que decir, esquive su mirada como si me quemara la vista. Pero realmente, deseaba perderme entre sus ojos, en esas lagunas azules, nadar en ellas y ser parte de las personas que logran descifrar su mirada. Saber qué piensa, saber que se siente al estar sujeto a él. El estar siempre con alguien del cual dependemos sin tener el temor de ser abandonada. Saber la razón de su admiración a otros seres, el por qué de sus temores y sus gustos, pero sobre todo, conectarme junto a él y quedarme siempre a su lado.

Me faltaba el aire, no llegaba a mis pulmones el maldito oxígeno. ¿¡Qué diablos! Qué es esta textura, que se posa sobre mis labios, tan suave, tan delicioso, que se mueve sobre mi causándome tanta sensaciones. Comienzo a mover mis labios como esta textura, sintiendo un hormigueo todavía aun más grande en mí, una oleada de sensaciones nuevas comienzo a experimentar. Comienzo a sentir el suelo, mis pies son colocados sobre este pero tan suave que ni se siente. Algo me atrae a de la cintura que me apegue mas a un cuerpo, mis brazos se elevan para llegar al parecer el cuello, enredo mis manos en su cabello, tan sedoso y largo.

Sus pies y los míos nos llevan a apoyarnos en la pared, siento como sus manos suben por mi espalda, acariciando mis cabellos al igual que mis mejillas. Siento algo húmedo en mis labios lo que me hace abrir mi boca, entonces algo invade mi boca. Abro mis ojos al igual que un suspiro sale de mi boca.

Logro observar las cosas a mi alrededor, unos ojos cerrados solo observo, y un cabello rubio es lo apenas logro mirar ¿esta personas es Aido? Cierro mis ojos con fuerza, ¡no! Esto es imposible en qué momento comenzó esto, yo estaba pensando en los ojos de Aido, entonces como llegué a esto. Una imagen llega, yo había cerrado los ojos al esquivar la mirada, pero entonces Aido me beso. Me comienzo a marear, mis piernas pierden fuerza y siento que voy a irme al suelo, Aido al parecer lo nota y rompe el beso abruptamente para sostenerme.

-Yori ¿Qué pasó? – pregunta inmediatamente, su voz tan melodiosa llega a mis oídos, lo que me hace reaccionar, distingo sus ojos que me hizo perderme hace unos minutos antes. Llevo mi mano a su mejilla, acariciándola, sintiéndola tan suave, entonces esto no es un sueño y tampoco al parecer es un enigma.

-Solo, qué no sé la razón por la nos estábamos besando –susurro, el se percata de mis mejillas sonrojadas y los latidos rápidos de mi corazón, sonríe con dulzura y se acerca a mí y une en un corto beso mis labios con los suyos, se distancia de mi labios –La razón es porque en el fondo, deseé esto – susurraba mientras me da otro corto beso – Así fue en mi enigma – se separa de mi, y viéndome a los ojos –Yori te gustaría salir conmigo mañana de noche –

Solo me limito a asentir, tal vez, ¡no! Realmente me gusta Aido. Sonrió para después unir mis labios con los suyos. Hitomi me tendrá que oír, porque esto sí es la mega re ultra bomba del siglo, ¡Voy a salir con Hanabusa Aido!

* * *

-¿deseas algo Zero? – dijo al voz femenina deteniendo sus pasos para regresar a ver sobre el hombro, observando al ya mencionado.

El silencio fue la respuesta, mas las acciones fueron la advertencia. Tan rápido e intrépido Yuuki fue arrastrada hacia la pared, enjaulada por el cuerpo de Zero –Por qué – fue el único susurro del agresor, de Zero.

-Simple yo perdí – Espeto suavemente Yuuki, intento zafarse de ese abrigador lugar, pero Zero no le permitió la escapatoria. No podría controlarse pro mucho tiempo después de todo, aun amaba a Zero, pero no podía estar cerca de él. Tenía que librearse, no podía seguir en ese estado, sino…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, al verse en vuelta en ese hormigueo y la sensación de los labios de Zero sobre los de ella. Se movían frenéticamente sobre los suyos. Todos sus cabales se fueron al caño, y correspondió gustosa el beso. Acaricio la suave espalda de Zero, guiándose hasta su cabello donde enredo sus dedos. Suspiros comenzó a sacarme las acciones de Zero, sus manos acariciaban mi cintura, mientras sus labios mordían el labio inferior, haciendo abrir mi boca, permitiendo la entrada a su lengua la cual majestuosamente se paseaba por toda mi boca. El aire no era un problema para nosotros, después de todos somos vampiros, así que eso no es un inconveniente.

Pero, el ruido de alguien nos hace parar, rompemos abruptamente el beso, y miramos al intruso mejor dicho intrusa. La miro tan frágil, como una muñeca de porcelana, sus lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, su mano le tapaba la boca así evitando el grito, mientras la otra tomaba su pecho, aunque mejor dicho su corazón para que no se destroce más, sus piernas tiemblan y no es por el frio de la noche, sino por la impresión, sus cabellos caen suavemente a en su rostro, mas no le importa retirarlos, prefiere ocultar con ellos la vista para no mirar más la terrible escena que se presencia frente a ella, y finalmente sus hermosos ojos azules tiemblan y se dilatan con horror, las lagunas celestes tan claras se ven opacadas y su brillo se pierde, y claramente se observa dentro de ella que ya su corazón se ha hecho polvo y su alma ha abandonado este mundo.

-Hitomi, porque interrumpes cuando Zero y yo nos estamos reconciliando – dijo con mi voz tan acida, y una sonrisa retorcida aparece en mi rostro, siento la molestia de Zero, que este se apartar de mi sin ninguna delicadeza, su mirada azul se veo odio puro hacia mí.

-lo lamento- oigo decir a Hitomi, y no la veo más bien veo a Zero el cual ve como Hitomi se va corriendo, haciendo eco en sus pasos. Hace ademán de irse tras ella, mas yo lo detengo cogiéndole de la manga, le miro a los ojos, siento las lagrimas salir de estos, finjo un sollozo, y mi voz sale tan triste que ni parece fingida –Quédate conmigo –

El abre sus ojos, pero un minuto de silencio circula, y sonríe de costado, se suelta de mi mano – Realmente caí en tu trampa – Abro los ojos sorprendida – Querrías todo esto, ya lo tienes, pero sabes algo – Por favor no lo digas que me dolería tanto oírlo de verdad –No me tienes a mi –

Mi cabeza se encuentra gacha, y mi flequillo cubre mis ojos, sin embargo no mis lágrimas. Zero se fue inmediatamente corriendo tras su amada. Apretó mis puños, mis piernas flaquean y caigo la suelo, sin embargo unos brazos me sostienen –Tu trabajo ya está hecho, no sé qué diablos haces aquí – espeto tranquilamente, mientras me dejo consolar por esos abrigadores brazos.

-Sabes que tengo visualizar que sucede en los enigmas además de que tengo que ayudarles en el último – decía la voz masculina –Pero no entiendo porque eres tan masoquista contigo misma –

-Solo quiero que todos ellos sean felices, yo no merecía sus sonrisas ni nada, he causado demasiado daño a todos ellos, pero – Dijo Yuuki tomando su pecho – Duele mucho aquí – Dijo agarrando fuerte su blusa –Me duele y mucho –

EL peculiar hombre le envuelve en un caluroso abrazo, sintiéndola temblar entre ellos. Sus sollozos son audibles en el pasillo, y las lágrimas no dejan de brotar de sus ojos. La mira y observar cómo se dejan consolar por él. La pregunta que siempre se hizo él ¿Por qué desea hacer tanta felicidad si ella es la que va obtener el odio de todos?

* * *

¡Diablos! Encuéntrala, dónde diablos esta. Baje las escaleras rápidamente, observando a cada costado para poder localizarle. Hitomi, Hitomi, Hitomi, ¡Porque diablos tenías que haber visto eso! Suficiente tenía que estar cargando con los enigmas para que yo baya y por un arranque de amoríos antiguos me vea besar a Yuuki, ¡Diablos! Y ahora a de pensar que ella no es nada para mí. Salte una grada, observando de nuevo a los lados para ver si se encontraba. Ella es demasiado importante, se ha metido muy al fondo de mi corazón, tampoco quiero decir que lo que hice tiene justificación, ¡no! No tiene justificación, por la simple razón de que le prometí a Hitomi que yo me quedaría SOLO a su lado. Y vaya que sí soy bueno para romper promesas.

Vuelvo a bajar otras gradas más, y oigo los sollozos además del olor a sal. Camino suavemente hasta llegar a ese paradero y la observo de espaldas a mí.

-Maldito – Susurraba, apreté mis puños inconscientemente –Zero, eres un ¡Maldito!- Grita con furia, a tal punto que me desgarra mi corazón, observo como cae de rodillas, me muevo para tratar de atraparla pero su voz me detiene –No te quiero volver a ver… - me lo dice sin darse cuenta aun de mi presencia – Quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida –

Mi cuerpo se tensa, y el silencio invade el lugar, con la cabeza gacha me acerco donde se encuentra ella, la tomo entre mis brazos, mas ella no protesta, su mirada no se encuentra con la mía, ero muevo de ella haciendo que me vea. Sus ojos azules están opacos sin brillo, sin vida, observo tranquilamente en ellos, una inmensa soledad y tristeza pero sobre todo, como si el alma de ella hubiera dejado el cuerpo.

Camino con ella hacia mi habitación sin pronunciar palabras, su vista se mantiene donde yo la había puesto, pero parecía como si no me mirara. Llego a la puerta y la abro, entro con ella y la coloco en mi cama, no se mueve ni pronuncia palabra, su únicos movimientos es parpadear y respirar. Me arrodillo ante ella, y tomo su mano, esta tan fría que hace que me saque mi chaqueta y la cubra con ella, su cuerpo no ha hecho ningún movimiento.

-Sé que me merezco tu silencio – Espeto viéndole a los ojos, mas sigue sin responder –Realmente eres especial para mí, pero – Dije cerrando mis ojos y haciendo puño mi mano, recordando el idiota beso con Yuuki –No me voy a justificar – La miro para ver una reacción pero todo es nulo. –De verdad quieres que me vaya y desaparezca – Le pregunto, pero el silencio es mi respuesta. Un suspiro sale de mi boca, y entrelazo mis manos con las suyas me acerco a su rostro, y le doy un corto beso en los labios, me retiro y nula expresión en el rostro.

Me acerco a mi escritorio del cual saco una caja, la abro con cuidado y en ella se encuentra un hermoso collar, su dije es una perla negra. La tomo con cuidado y me acerco a Hitomi, la muevo y ella parece que ni se inmuta a mis movimientos ¿me merezco su silencio y actitud? Le levanto y le coloco el collar en su cuello. La vuelvo a recostar y esta vez le doy un beso en la frente –Adiós Hitomi –

El eco de la puerta al cerrase, es lo único que interrumpe en el silencio. En la habitación ya no hay ninguna alma que se mueva. Solo una que llora en silencio. Zero se ha marchado y Hitomi no ha hecho nada para impedirlo.

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Anette: Omg! Realmente me sorprendo de lo que estoy escribiendo!

Maluz: waaaaaaaaaa! T.T , esta todo muy triste!

Anette: siiii realmente hasta yo se que se me paso la mano con lo dramático!

Maluz: siii! Mala como vas a hacer todo esto! Me dejas con la duda de Kaname y Kaoru que por cierto se llama Lieben WTF! Me das el mas tierno beso de Aido con Yori-chan pero me matar de odio con Yuuki y la duda de quien es ese que le consuela no kache muy bien eso! Pero me matas con la ida de Zero! WTF CON ES ESTE FIC!

Anette:te hago acuerdo que tu también ayudaste!

Maluz: O.O noooooooooooooooo! No querria tanto daño!

Anette: si ps asi pasa! Aceptamos todo tipo de reviews y les veo en el próximo capitulo de este fic **"Bloqueo mental"**

Anette y maluz: Nos vemos!


	16. Bloqueo Mental

**Notas antes del Captitulo:**

_Anne: Ya ya, se que no tengo perdon, dos meses sin actualizar !LO SIENTO! T.T_

_maluz: eso! llora! llora! para que sepas que se siente quedarse x dos meses sin fics! mauajajajajja ¬¬_

_Anne:¬¬ tu callate! siii! mientras io mato a Maluz! disfruten de este capitulo!_

_Maluz: glup! x.x estoi muerta_

* * *

**BLOQUEO MENTAL**

* * *

Abro mis ojos, todo está muy claro por lo que arrugo mi seño para poder observar mejor. Aunque no tomo mucho tiempo ya que podía visualizar muy bien. Miro al frente y me encuentro con una cuerda floja al frente mío que unía con el otro lado que se podía visualizar a personas que no puedo verlas muy bien, sin embargo me hacen señas para que atraviesa. Miro expectante abajo y observo un gran tramo que hay que llegar para topar al suelo si me caigo desde aquí. ¿Creo que mejor tomo la cuerda floja?

Doy un paso, me tambaleó por inercia, oigo las voces de esas personas que me gritan que si puedo, que vaya donde ellos. Doy otro más, poniendo mis brazos a los costados de mi cuerpo de manera horizontal. No miro abajo, más miro al frente. Dejando que mis ojos observen un poco más claro a aquellas personas que me apoyaban en mi largo tramo por recorrer hacia ese otro lado.

-Mama…- susurró. Mis ojos me lo comprobaban, una mujer de edad me sonreía y con una mano me hacía señas para que vaya donde ella. Sonrió, pero mi mirada se dirige a su costado, donde veo claramente un joven de 20 años con una sonrisa de costado, cruzados de los brazos, mirándome – Hermano…- digo yo, doy unas pasos más, para llegar donde mi familia. Pero…

Mi madre se va convirtiendo en otra persona, ahora es un señor de ojos marrones con un poncho verde, y su cabello lo llevaba sujeto en un cola – Director…- digo impresionado.

Vuelvo mi mirada hacia la persona que antes era mi hermano y ahora veo, a una chica de cabello anaranjados y una mirada castaña. – Yori-chan…- susurró

Una sombra en la parte de atrás del director visualizó, y se me hace claro, una joven de cabellos negros y mirada dorada me miraba fríamente sin embargo con un sonrisa de costado –Kaoru-san –

Doy otro paso más en esa cuerda y miro a otra sombra aparece, esta vez es un hombre, su mirada era castaña, y tenía unos cabellos largos castaños, y su boca estaba entreabierta dejando ver sus colmillos, sin embargo tenía una sonrisa – Kaname-sama –

Doy otro paso, y una cuarta sombra aparece, esta vez un chico de ojos azules y cabellos dorados, una sonrisa infantil se esparce por el rostro –Aido-kun…- digo suavemente

Una sonrisa se extiende por todo mi rostro, tomo fuerza y camino sin miedo por esa cuerda, aunque de repente se apaga las luces, paro abruptamente, y me sostengo fuertemente de la cuerda para no caerme, mis pies tiemblan igual mis manos, pero tengo que llegar donde ellos. Una luz ilumina una parte de la cuerda más o menos a unos cinco metros de mí, y miro a un chico de cabellos lilas y ojos de este mismo color, una piel de porcelana, con unos labios finos, llevaba puesto un traje blanco. Abro mis ojos al ver a mi tan amado vampiro – Zero – Le digo, este sonríe, hago ademan de iniciar de nuevo mi caminata, pero…

Unos brazos rodean la cintura de Zero, hasta llegar a un abrazo, y Zero toma estas manos y entrelaza sus dedos con ellas. Una lágrima comienza a correr por mi mejilla. Miro como una larga cabellera castaña se asoma detrás de la espalda, finalmente observo su rostro, su piel de porcelana, sus labios finos, su mirada castaña, y finalmente su sonrisa que muchos ¡adoran!

-Yuuki…- susurro, mi mano se dirige a mi boca para no pegar un grito, mi cuerpo se tambalea pierdo el equilibrio. Cierro mis ojos recordando cada cosa de Zero y yo, los abro desmesuradamente solo para ver como Zero y Yuuki se están besando. Mis pies resbalan, y caigo.

Cierro los ojos para esperar el impacto, pero siento que alguien me jala. Algo sostiene mi mano.

-¡Hitomi!- me llama una aterciopelada voz. Abro mis ojos, y me topo con su mirada lila. Mi cuerpo se encuentra en el vacío, y el de él también, la diferencia es que él se está sujetando de la cuerda, y me sostiene a mí con su otra mano.

-Vamos hito… sube – Dice tranquilo – Tienes que llegar al otro lado –

-Hipócrita – Le digo arrugando el ceño, el me mira sorprendido – Quieres que vaya allá… ¡Si tú no estás ahí no tiene sentido!- grito

-Que hablas…- dice sonriéndome – Siempre he estado ahí…-

-¡Que! Tú estabas en medio de la soga besándote con Yuuki – Espeto con rabia – ¡Deseo que desaparezcas!-

El abre los ojos sorprendido, sin embargo arruga el ceño – ¡Y eso que importa! – me grita, trato de decirle lo mucho que importa, pero su voz me detiene – ¡Tu familia te espera al otro lado! Por una estupidez como la que hice no vas a perder a tu familia por eso – me detengo de hablarle o reclamarle, y entiendo. El director junto con Yori se convirtió en mi familia, Yori-chan como mi hermana y el director como mi madre, se podría decir, y los que estaban alrededor eran mis queridos amigos. Abro mis ojos desmesuradamente, al ver como Zero me sube hasta la cuerda y me coloca ahí, dejándome sentada en ella, me sostengo para no caerme. Le miró y le sonrió, finalmente para extenderle mi mano para que el suba igual. Pero el niega….

-Zero… sube…- le digo mientras le tomo su mano, pero este vuelve a negar.

-No soy de esa familia, no estoy ahí después de lo que te hice…- Un nudo en mi garganta se hace, trato de hablar pero mi boca no responde.

-_Sé que me merezco tu silencio_ – Espeta suavemente, pero no decía ninguna palabra, no me salía la voz -_Realmente eres especial para mí, pero_- trato de decirle que pare y no diga mas, pero mi cuerpo no responde ni se inmuta, no hace nada. –_No me voy a justificar_ – ¡Diablos! Porque mierda no puedo hablar ¡vamos! –_De verdad quieres que me vaya y desaparezca_ – Mi silencio es la respuesta, pero no es verdad, quiero que se quede no me importa si no me ama, o lo que sea deseo que se quede a mi lado. Pero ¡No puedo hablar! –_Adiós Hitomi_ –

Veo como su mano se suelta de la soga, y un eco de una puerta cerrarse es el sonido que se produce. Abro mis ojos… -¡Zero!-

Se había sentado de golpe, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, ubicándose de inmediato en dónde estaba; La habitación de Zero.

-Zero…- susurró, trayendo un recuerdo doloroso a su memoria, el beso de Yuuki. Tenía tan clara esa imagen, viendo como le arrinconaba en la pared, observando cómo sus labios buscaban los de ella con urgencia, lo que nunca hizo con ella, como le abrazaba como si nunca más la volvería a ver, con miedo y con una gran pasión. Arrugo el ceño y una lágrima corrió pro su mejilla, se limpió rápido esta, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Al mover su brazo para tocar su pecho noto que algo cayó de su hombro, regreso la vista viendo la chompa de Zero. Alzó una ceja. ¿Tal vez Zero le arropó?

_Sé que me merezco tu silencio…_

Abrió los ojos inmediatamente, entonces se llevo una mano a la cabeza, era como si esa voz realmente le hubiera dicho en la realidad…

_Realmente eres especial para mí, pero… No me voy a justificar_

Esa voz, si sabía de quien era. ¡Zero! Se paró de golpe dejando la chompa a un lado, y rápidamente al dar el primer paso sintió que su cuerpo se desequilibrara, por lo que se apoyo inmediatamente en la pared que estaba más próxima, vio la puerta notando que estaba a tan pocos pasos pero en este momento muy lejos de llegar e impedir lo que más le aterrorizaba.

_De verdad quieres que me vaya y desaparezca_

¡NO! Esa era su respuesta, le valía un comino si Zero amaba a otra, si no le importaba ella, si no le dirigía ni la vista o si le dejara de hablar, no le importaba, lo único que deseaba era verlo, tenerlo o solo le gustaría limitarse a verlo de lejos, con eso bastaba. Le amaba tanto para que por un estúpido beso él se marchara para siempre, para no volver. Así sea que tendría que soportarlo con Yuuki, verlos juntos ¡Definitivamente lo soportaría! Deseaba verlo, sus manos que se movía ágilmente para cualquier tipo de cosa, sus cabellos que bailaban con el viento que se movía al ritmo de él, sedosos y frágiles a la vez. Su cuerpo bien formado, que imponía grandeza y frialdad, sin embargo una gran compasión, dulzura y tremenda protección quien este rodeado por esos fuertes brazos. Su piel que hacía que cualquier mujer le envidiara por tener tan suave y hermosa de esta.

Sus pies se movían lentamente, sosteniéndose de la pared, por fin llegando a la puerta. Lo que más deseaba pero sobre todo, era ver sus hermosos ojos violetas.

_Adiós Hitomi_

Abrió la puerta de un solo tirón, realmente deseaba perderse en esas pupilas que dilataban tanto miedo a perderse en un mundo de soledad extrema, tener que vivir tan solo como siempre lo había estado, volverse a enamorar para que le vuelvan a dejar, tener que lidiar con todo un mundo de emociones tristes, y querer cambiar todo esto para hacerlo siquiera sonreír. Eso era lo que más deseaba en la vida, hacer brillar los ojos de Zero, porque solo ese motivo se enamoro de Zero, solo de sus emociones que se esconden detrás de Zero, porque querría saber cuál es el verdadero…

-Zero – Dijo finalmente viendo como al abrir la puerta, respondía a sus pensamientos pero igual al ver a ese personaje que gobernaba su corazón, arrimado en la pared con los puños apretado y la cabeza gacha. Alzando la cabeza, este le vio, sorprendido, pero una media sonrisa surco su rostro.

Sus pensamientos era muy opuestos, eso pensaba yo, sin embargo decidí olvidarme de esto, y solo me limite a dar un paso, pero al hacerlo solo perdí el equilibrio haciéndome que vaya de bruces al suelo, aunque esto poco me importo, solo querría comprobar que esos ojos lilas que me miraban eran los de mi amado Zero.

Pensamientos tan contrarios, pero semejantes en ciertos factores, en que los sentimientos comienzan, avanzan, aunque algunos dicen que tienen fin, es algo que en ellos no es así.

Sus brazos se movieron rápidamente, capturándole, teniéndole en sus brazos, esta se agarro de su espalda atrayéndole en un vano intento, muy poca fuerza. Sonrió al verla, a Hitomi le importo poco el que casi se haya caído, con tal de seguir viéndole a los ojos. Se arrimó de nuevo en la pared en la que se encontraba, teniéndole aun en brazos, y se dejo caer, terminando sentado.

Me dedique a mirarla, viendo como se refugiaba en mis brazos, su cabello largo castaño claro, que caía a media espalda, completamente lacio, suave y sedoso. Su piel fina, que se podía comprar con las más grandes artistas y ninguna podía tener la suavidad y claridad de ella. Su esbelto cuerpo, el cual sabía que muchos ya en la clase diurinaria la deseaban. Y era algo más que ovio que él igual, era un hombre después de todo, pero jamás le toparía al menos que ella lo desee. Lanzó un suspiro, llamándole la atención de ella, permitiendo ver sus labios finos tan apetecibles, pero sus ojos azules color claro, azules como el cielo. No es que fuera poeta o algo, pero ese color tenía esos ojos, con un gran brillo, felicidad o armonía, tantos sentimientos en ese par de ojos que expresaban todo lo de ella.

Sonrió al ver como esta se sonrojaba, como veía claramente el flujo de sangre subir hasta colocarse en las pálidas mejillas de la chica, dándole una imagen hermosa pero sobre todo cautivadora. Acerco su mano a su rostro, haciendo una pequeña caricia en el, comprobando claramente lo que antes había dicho, la piel de Hitomi era una piel tan suave, mire sus labios entreabiertos invitándome o mejor dicho tentándome a rozar mis labio con los suyos, una tentación que no pude resistirme

Con maestría, tome el rostro de Hitomi y me acerque lentamente, viendo en sus ojos cualquier reacción que indicara que no lo deseaba cerca, pero al ver que no había ninguna reacción de estas, rozo sus labios con los de ellas, separándose a solo milímetros de sus labios para poder verla, volvió a hacerlo como si pidiera permiso de besarla completamente, entonces vio como ella entrecerraba los ojos y sintió la mano de ella colarse entre sus cabellos empujándole hacia delante, haciendo que sus labios chocaran, no tardo mucho tiempo en comenzar a mover sus labios sobre ella, moviéndoles ágilmente, permitiéndose recorrer el labio inferior con su lengua, así dando paso a conocer la boca de Hitomi. Agarró con un mayor fuerza su rostro, además de apegándole más a él con el brazo que ahora rodeaba la cintura. Cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, se armó una danza que causaba corrientes eléctricas entre ellos, oyendo claramente los jadeos de placer por parte de la chica, de _su chica, _de _su Hitomi._

Se separo un poco de los labios de Hitomi, dándole el espacio para respirar, dejo un casto beso sobre sus labios y se separo ahora permitiéndose observar su rostro, la chica le miraba con un brillo en sus ojos, tan increíble, como si le profesara amor en cada una de sus miradas, entonces comprendió, por primera vez entendió claramente los sentimientos de Hitomi.

Él la salvo y le cuidaba al principio como una hermana, pero mientras se juntaba más y más además de que los enigmas, una leyenda persiguiéndoles y el regreso de los hermanos Kuran, obligaron a refugiarse entre ellos, para no sufrir, pero paso algo inesperado. Los sentimientos salieron a flote, al principio parecía que solo era una ilusión, por eso es que él solo complacía sus necesidades, besaba a gusto a Hitomi solo porque ese sentimiento que tenía de él a ella, parecía una mera ilusión de amor, pero hoy comprendió completamente todo. No era una ilusión, no era una fantasía, Hitomi se había enamorado de él, y para variar por no saber controlar sus sentimientos hacia cierta pura sangre, ella sufría en silencio pero sufría.

-por que Hitomi – pregunto Zero, mientras acariciaba nuevamente la mejilla de esta – Por que te tuviste que enamorar de tal vil persona como yo –

Hitomi sorprendida negó con la cabeza rápidamente – No… Zero – Dijo tratando de responder a su pregunta, pero fue interrumpida por los brazos del albino, que le cobijaron en un fuerte y protector abrazo, sintiendo como le escondía en su pecho y este acariciaba con su mejilla el cabello de ella.

-Hito… No vez que te hago sufrir – dijo mientras le apretaba más hacia él – Aun la quiero – dijo mientras arrugaba el ceño, sintiendo como la chica entre sus brazos temblaba ante tales palabras –y estoy cayendo en sus coqueteos, en sus mañas –hundió su cabeza en ese lacio cabello –Pero el problema no es si yo sufro, sino que estoy haciendo daño a muchas personas – Lanzo un soplido, al ver como la chica apretaba su camisa –Hago daño al idiota que aun deseo matarlo Kaname, maldito sanguijuela – comento lo último con ironía plasmada, sintió que la chica le daba un pequeño golpe en respuesta a ese comentario –También le hago daño a Yori y Kaoru– solté un suspiro al ver la chica tensarse –sabes que ellas sienten algo por mí – Un soplido solté al ver la chica negarse ante lo último – Sin embargo Hanabusa-sempai con Kuran, alias sanguijuela – Oyó claramente la pequeña risa que salió de los labios de Hitomi – están creo… coqueteándoles, bueno eso es lo que veo… ¡Mas les vale que les conquiste! – solté lo último con esperanza, ella respondió con un pequeño _"hai", _baje la cabeza acariciando nuevamente mi mejilla con su cabello – Hago daño a Yuuki – Le dije, la solo mención de su nombre, hizo que el cuerpo de ella temblará – Pero sobre todo hago daño a la persona más especial para mí – le despego de su pecho al ver que los ojos de ella estaban cristalizados – por mis confusiones, te hago daño a ti Hitomi y eso es lo que menos deseo hacerlo –

Entonces las lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de ella, tantos sentimientos mezclados en esos ojos azules, Zero esquivo la mirada, y todo era verdad. Entonces sintió una mano en su mejilla, moviéndole para que le vea, y apenas giro su rostro, sus labios fueron capturados por los de ella y se separo luciendo una sonrisa –Zero no me importa si no me amas – menciono mientras acentuaba más la caricia en la mejilla de su vampiro – Solo deseo que jamás me dejes, me conformo con solo verte y ver que eres feliz, nada más quiero Zero, solo eso –Se limito a decir. Zero sonrió en respuesta, acerco sus labios a los de ella dando nuevamente un casto beso sellando su promesa de jamás irse del lado de Hitomi, nunca.

–Sabes que hablaste mas de cinco palabras – soltó con burla Hitomi

–Cállate, aun no sé como haces para que hablas mas de cinco palabras – soltó negando con la cabeza mirando como Hitomi le daba un golpecito en su brazo en señal de que se sintió ofendida. La suave risa de la ojiazul hizo que Zero posara sus ojos en ella, y así se quedaron mirándose en silencio.

El sonido de un arma a las afuera de las habitaciones de la clase diurna, interrumpiendo el contacto de ojos de los delegados, parándose abruptamente por el repentino olor de sangre.

–Es sangre – mencionó Hitomi – y se dé quien es – respondió mirando a Zero, sabía muy bien de quien era, era tan familiar para ella que era imposible no reconocerla

–Como hueles la sangre – preguntó mientras le miraba enarcando una ceja, tal vez el proceso de avance de los Híbridos se estaba acentuando, permitiendo a Hitomi oler la sangre – ¿Acentuando poderes de Híbridos? – soltó con un gran sarcasmo

–Cierra la boca – respondió con un soplido –Vamos, sonó no muy lejos de aquí – Comenzando a correr, pero fue detenida por la mano de Zero sosteniendo su brazo – ¿¡Qué! –

Su pregunta no fue respondida, más bien solo fue cargada en modo princesa en los brazos de Zero, este abrió una ventana que estaba en el pasillo y saltó por ella. Un grito escapo de los labios de Hitomi al ver tan tremenda hazaña – Vuelves a hacer eso, y te juro que te mato con tu Bloody Rose – mirando asesinamente a Zero, el cual solo enarco la ceja –Me bajas – Sentenció la chica, cumpliendo su cometido.

–Vamos, hay que apurarse, el olor a sangre es mas doloroso – Dijo Zero, mirando al bosque de la Academia, donde se suponía venía el olor –Créeme no es bonito lidiar con una docena de vampiros muertos de hambre –

–Prefiero no imaginármelo –respondió Hitomi, e inmediatamente comenzó a correr seguido de Zero.

El olor a sangre cada vez era mas pronunciado, ¡Por Dios que Kaoru no haya muerto! Comenzó a apresurar el paso, y cada vez se internaba mas en el bosque, esquivaba con agilidad las ramas de los árboles, e igual confiaba en su nueva habilidad de olfato para poder encontrar el rastro de sangre. Observo a dos personas corriendo en la misma dirección que ellos. ¡Diablos vampiros! Sacó de su muslo su adorada cadena anti-vampiros. Sin embargo se alivió al ver que era Aidou con Yori.

– ¡Aidou-kun! ¡Yori-chan! – les grité, estos sin dejar de correr regresaron a ver, sonriéndome. Sentí como me jalaban de la mano, aunque prefiero decir que prácticamente me arrastraron, el responsable Zero.

– ¡Hanabusa! – gritó prácticamente como orden hacia el pelirrubio, el cual inmediatamente tomo en brazos a Yori, sentí que Zero hacía lo mismo. Y en cuestión de segundos, el olor a sangre me llego de lleno a los pulmones.

Al frente nuestro, frente a nuestros ojos, estaba Kaoru siendo besada por Kaname, pero entre sus bocas una gota de sangre fue derramada.

No sé que fue lo primero que pasó, tal vez que Zero se abalanzo sobre Kaname para después acorralarlo en el árbol o el disparo de Yori-chan hacia Kaname que le llego de lleno en el hombro, cual fue primero no sé, pero la reacción de Aidou no fue quedarse quieto, inmediatamente lleno de hielo los pies de Yori-chan y Zero, para después situarse a un costado del ultimo con su mano a un lado del cuello de este.

–Suéltalo – ordenó Aidou con voz ronca y nada parecida a la normal que siempre usaba –Ahora–

– ¿Cómo pudiste? – preguntó Zero mirando fijamente a Kaname a los ojos – Confié en ti –

–Zero, no es lo que tu crees – dijo Kaname en un murmullo, pero desafiando en su mirada

–Entonces qué es ¡Maldita Sea! – Interrogó gritándole –Que otra hermana u otra conversión de sangre pura a humano ¡Dime! – la forma en que lo dijo, me dio a entender que esto no era la primera vez que pasaba, tal vez la escena era parecida a una anterior, pero con diferente persona. Zero había dicho algo doloroso para él y para todos los presentes, con su voz ronca y desgarrándose el corazón le grito nuevamente – ¡Dime! O te mato aquí mismo, así sea que luego muera – le dijo mientras agarraba con mas fuerza la camisa de Kaname y apretando mas la Bloody Rose en su cuello – Sabes que no es un crimen matar a un vampiro, y mejor si mueren dos de una solo vez –Le dijo audible –tu y yo–

Un silencio se instaló en el lugar, no me movía, sin embargo el olor a sangre hizo que deje de ver hacia tan tremenda batalla de palabras y recuerdos y dirija mi mirada hacia el cuerpo de Kaoru. Entonces note algo, Kaoru tenía una herida en el costado derecho del abdomen –Zero, espera – le dije mirando fijamente la espalda –Primero deja ver si es verdad lo que piensas– Le demandé, rápidamente me acerque al cuerpo de Kaoru siendo vigilada por cada uno de los presentes, pero al tocar la sangre que estaba en esa herida, un mareo ocurrió e igual millones de imágenes pasaron.

Un prado, Kaname con Kaoru, hablaban de un pasado. EL pasado de Kaoru, y finalmente como Kaname le pedía matarle a manos de Kaoru y esta como apretaba el gatillo pero no hacia Kaname sino…

–Hacia ella misma – Susurre, sorprendida. Entonces entendí claramente, se sabía que al ingerir sangre de un vampiro se curaba tu cuerpo en cuestión de minutos e inclusive te salvaba la vida. Kaname salvó la vida de Kaoru.

–Se acabó el tiempo – la voz ronca y llena de desprecio por para de Zero fue audible.

– ¡No! – grité.

Otro disparo se oyó en ese hermoso prado, sin embargo no llego a herir a nadie. Una cadena se extendía por todo el lugar e igualmente sostenía todas las manos hacia arriba, quitando el permiso de moverse. El golpe de las Bloody Rose caer al suelo, permitió mirar a la culpable de esto.

–Hitomi – susurró Zero. Era sorpréndete como la cadena se había extendido, por todo ese prado y haber amarrado las manos de ellos, pero el problema era que Hitomi estaba sentada viéndoles fijamente y no había tocado la cadena.

–Kaoru, se auto suicido – dijo mirando fijamente a Zero – ella se disparo y Kaname le estaba dando sangre de él para que ella no muera –

–¿Cómo lo sabes? – inquirió con sorpresa Kaname

–Al tocar su sangre, supe todo lo que había pasado hace un momento atrás– respondió sin dejar de desafiar con la mirada – es uno de los poderes de los híbridos no se necesita tomar sangre del cuerpo para saber que le sucedió en toda su vida –

Silencio, no había más que decir. Pero un gimoteo hizo que todos regresaran a ver al cuerpo, Kaoru respiraba y estaba despertando. Hitomi perdió concentración haciendo que la cadena deje en libertad a todos, permitiendo movilizarse a ver la salud de Kaoru – Hay que llevarle a enfermería para coser la herida – Dijo Yori al ver que la herida estaba cerrada pero no completamente

Aidou tomo el cuerpo de Kaoru entre sus brazos y seguido de Yori salieron corriendo en dirección a la academia. Dejando completamente a Zero con Kaname y conmigo.

Nadie hablaba, yo seguía sentada mirando como Zero se encontraba arrimado al árbol donde antes casi mataba a Kaname, contrario a Kaname el cual se mantenía a un metro donde mí mirando al mismo punto que yo, Zero.

–Tu herida –dijo en un murmullo Zero, haciendo que note la sangre que goteaba del hombro de Kaname.

–No es nada, en unos segundo se cerrará – Respondió Kaname, aunque eso ya sabíamos los presentes, solo era una forma de decir… Lo siento.

–Tienes que decirle – le dije a Kaname mirándole, este en respuesta soltó un suspiro.

–Decirme qué – pregunto mirándonos

–El pasado de Kaoru– respondí mirándole, Kaname se acercó a Zero sentándose en un árbol cercano al de él, preparándose para relatar lo que ya antes sabía yo por tocar esa sangre.

Mientras las palabras salían a flote departe de Kaname y Zero ponía atención, entendí una cosa. Cuando no pude soportar la idea de que Zero bese a Yuuki, me oculte en las sombras de mi propia mente, generando un bloqueo mental, pero entendí que tenía que afrontarlo por lo que salí de este para estar con Zero.

Ahora sé que un bloqueo mental no solo me da a mí, miré la sangre en el césped, le dio a Kaoru y busco la manera más facil de ocultarse en este.

* * *

**Notas finales del Capitulo:**

_Anne: les gusto! realmente a mi si, almenos el Zero/hitomi es algo que me lleno de emocion! realmente me enkanta como escribo_

_Maluz: x.x _

_Anne: etto es mejor asi, asi no me estorba!_

_maluz: x.x_

_Anne: espero reviews y todo! los veo en el proximo cap llamado_ **"La solucion: Un mes"**

_Anne: Reviews! sayonara!_

_Maluz: X.X  
_


End file.
